


Desire

by megamatt09



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Four. Clark learns to have fun with the various women in his life. Some content not suitable for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Desire, that's what drove even the most balanced of individuals out there and that was drove the young female who stood, on the precipice of understanding what she was thinking about.

When she chose this body as a vessel, she really had no idea what….complications that it would bring. She could feel the power flow through her body.

Countess Margaret Isobel Thoerex, commonly known as Isobel prepared herself for hundreds of years. She took the form of her descent, Lana Lang. A teenage girl was not the most ideal vessel for her, especially with the drawbacks.

Hormones, it was a horror show. A magic that not even she could begin to comprehend, but never the less she was feeling.

What Lana knew and what Lana understood, well Isobel would sort that out. The girl thought that she was sleeping as Isobel used her body to gather ingredients for what she was planning to do.

Unfortunately, she had to be creative, for her spellbook was fairly acquainted, and many of the substances were scarce, if she could find them at all.

The thing that perplexed her the most was she felt something strong pull towards her. Something…..that she could find interesting.

It was rare for a male to latch onto a female at such a young age, but….this male did in fact latch onto a female, several of them.

She counted seven….no make that nine distinctive threads. The eighth and the ninth were the faintest because the two had not met the man connected to them. That being the man who Lana knew as Clark Kent. Who he was really, Isobel couldn't say.

Two had been there fairly soon after the party in question had been born. That was strange because according to Lana's memories, he had been adopted.

There was another thread that indicated one of the females in question had perished. It was unfortunate but there were certain necromantic rituals that could be used to bring this thread back to the land of the living.

One was fairly new. Two of them had been strong, Lana's being one of them. He knew her for an extremely long time and pined after her.

It was amusing, Lana had pined after him as well, and her insecurities had caused her to become confused. The problem was Isobel had divined that Lana had figured that there was something different by Clark and she wondered if he was one of them.

One of whom, Isobel couldn't figure this out, as Lana's subconscious was roaming away from her.

Two teenagers, playing the stubborn game with each other, Isobel had to roll her eyes at that thought.

She didn't really come back all this way to play matchmaker for a pair of love sick teenagers. Her revenge was on the descendant of the Duchess Gertrude who had burned her at the stake.

' _The foul woman is more worthy of a name of witch than I was,'_ Isobel thought to herself.

Isobel was able to shift through some of Lana's memories pertaining Clark. Giving further credence to the thought that Clark Kent was something special and something more than he was posing as.

What was he, who was he?

Isobel wanted to know because no normal boy dove into the eye of the tornado and lived to tell the tale.

Lana was blissfully naïve in so ways, such a cute little girl her great-niece many times over was. It was almost fun to corrupt her.

Isobel knew that her consciousness would fade from the forefront of Lana's mind, and she would return to the deepest darkest part of the young female's mind. The threads were there, and there could be room for more to develop.

She would have to meet with Clark, figure out more about him, and determine if he was worthy to help move her plans forward.

Lana shook her head, she must have been studying a bit too hard. If she wanted to get the top grades in her senior year of high school, she had to do that, but she had been dozing off a lot lately.

"Lana, are you okay?"

"Yes, Chloe, I'm fine," Lana said, shaking her head after a few seconds. She had the sudden urge to see Clark, but she didn't know why.

She really had been studying way too hard, she needed to take a chill pill before she lost her mind.

* * *

Clark sensed something odd in the air but he couldn't place it. Jor-El remained quiet for the past couple of weeks, hopefully he could leave it that way. After all the man put him through, he couldn't wait to see the back of him.

"Hi, Clark."

He spun around in the barn and saw Lana standing there. He blinked as he was nearly caught off guard from her sudden appearance. Along with the attire that she was wearing, with a black halter top that stretched over her body, along with a short black skirt that gave him a slight hint of her panties if she shifted in just the right direction. Black thigh high boots and fingerless black gloves topped off the outfit nicely.

"Lana, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Did I nearly give you a heart attack because I came up from behind, or because of the outfit, Clark?" Lana asked and there was a sensual quality to her voice that Clark couldn't place.

He had dreams that started like this oddly enough, so he wasn't going to question it too much. Of course sometimes Chloe was there, and ever since he met her, Lois also joined in every now and again.

She took half of a step forward, closing the gap.

"So, how are you doing?" Lana asked him and Clark looked at her.

"I'm fine, I just got to get this work done….."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you're doing all of these farm chores," Lana replied with a smile on her face. "It shows."

She placed her hand on his chest and started to stroke it, and Clark felt compelled to be a gentleman and pull away.

"Lana, what the….."

"Shh….it's just the two of us," Lana whispered to him. She didn't really know what came onto her either but she kind of liked it. She never felt so liberated, so free. "Don't you want this?"

Clark swallowed, and he could feel his pants get tight. And they could get really tight.

"I see you do," Lana said with a smile on her face, looking Clark over like he was a particularly juicy piece of meat. She put her hand on the crotch of his pants.

"Lana we….."

"We can, Clark, we can," Lana whispered to him.

"What about Jason?"

"Oh…..I'm sure he doesn't have what you do," Lana whispered as she pushed her hand down his pants.

Clark wondered if Lana got boffed by some new kind of Kryptonite that was causing her to act….well a bit sexually liberated. He could more excited as she stroked him, her hand was down his pants.

"Lana we….."

"Shut up Clark, and fuck my brains out or I'll do it for you," Lana said, grabbing him firmly with a strong grip. He felt like iron, and she got hotter, hornier. "I should have done this years ago."

She pushed Clark against the wall and….she shouldn't be able to push him against the wall.

Clark managed to succumb to her actions, as her tongue pushed into his mouth, and he ran his hands down her body. He was touching her bare thigh and Lana moaned as she continued to kiss him. She grinded slowly up against his body, causing friction.

Lana dove into his arms, practically wrapping her legs around him, and pushed him back against the wall. Kal tentatively put his hands on her chest and gave her a light squeeze.

"More, more," Lana whispered to him and Clark could not believe this, he was touching Lana's breasts.

A part of him said this was wrong, a bigger part of him told that part to shut the hell up before it kicked its ass.

Lana's shirt was off, revealing her perky B-Cup breasts constrained in a bra. Her nipples poked out of the shirt.

"We must be beating off the girls with the stick for you….oooh, like this," Lana whispered, wrapping her hand around his long length. "Martha must feed you well, Clark…..well I think that I'm going to have to compliment her for that."

Lana's hot little mouth wrapped around his member, and she pushed all the way down on him. Clark held her mouth onto him and she pushed him up and down, sucking him off.

Clark closed his eyes, this might be the time where he woke up with sticky bedsheets and burning curtains.

His hips bucked forward and she cooed, working over his length. Eventually, he released his load into her.

"Lana, I don't….."

"Don't worry Clark, I'll take good care of you," Lana practically purred, as she rubbed her slit against him. Clark wasn't sure when she removed her panties but her pussy lips felt so good.

"Lana, I could hurt you," Clark told her but he burned to touch her, to be inside her.

"No, Clarkie, I think I'll do the hurting," Lana said, digging her nails into his neck.

Clark wondered if Lana was wearing some kind of Kryptonite finger nail polish, that was the only reason why he could figure out he was drawing blood.

His length slid into her, and he could feel her tighten around her.

"Lana, are you okay?" Clark asked, as Lana pushed herself against him, riding him like a cowgirl as he slumped to the floor.

"Okay….Clark….I feel fantastic," Lana groaned as she stretched to accommodate him. "Nothing will feel the same for me, you're ruining me for other guys, you dirty, dirty boy. Jason's nothing but a dork and a Mommy's boy with a little cock, nothing like you, you're a real man."

Lana whimpered as her walls closed around him and she had her orgasm with his cock inside her.

Clark felt hot as Lana whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"So what's your secret, baby, you're….you're not like us, are you, no one can be this good, feel this good," Lana whispered as she worked her hot walls around him and cranked away at him.

"I don't know….Lana…."

"Come on Clark, we're friends," Lana whispered as she milked his thrusts into her. He pushed his face into her breasts and he licked them. "I trust you enough to have your cock into me, why can't you trust me enough to…..tell me everything."

Clark mulled that over as he felt her orgasm have him. She pinned him down to the ground and rode his cock like it could cure cancer. Her slick walls caressed him.

"I love you, Clark, please love me, tell me," Lana whispered in his ear, and she bit down onto his ear, that caused Clark to twitch into her.

"I'm….you promise you won't be mad at me," Clark said, trying to fight the lust. He would tell her anything at this. Her sweaty body swaying before him as she bounced up and down caused his balls to twitch.

"Never, Clark, I'll never be mad at you," Lana whispered, she could feel herself hitting her peak.

Clark wondered if he ever imagined telling her this when she was riding him with wanton lust dancing in her eyes.

"I….am an alien….from Krypton….I came down….with the meteors…..I….."

"Clark, you didn't send those meteors down here, you were a fucking baby," Lana groaned as she worked him up and down. "Keep fucking me honey….do you know what you're birth name is?"

"Kal-El, but….my father, he's a douchebag….my birth father…..he….tried to reprogram me into a proper Kryptonian and cause me to get three stones….."

Isobel mentally smiled as Lana physically did because of Clark's actions, buried balls deep in her tight young body.

"Well they must be useful, he could be tricking you into taking over the world or something," Lana whispered, as she pumped him up and down. "But…you could…..protect them all….."

Her words were drawn out as she came down from the climax that she felt.

"You can do something amazing, Clark…..you have the power, and…you could be more than you are," Lana panted, working her hips down onto him. She allowed his hands to roam her body. "Cum for me, Clark, I know you want to."

"Are you sure you want me to do it….."

"Yes, Clark, do it inside me," Lana whined at the top of her lungs, and she allowed him to squeezed her breasts.

A circle of magic energy appeared around their private parts.

The two of them were about to cum together, and it would be amazing to be honest.

Kal sent a rocket of his seed into Lana. He injected his essence into her. Lana screamed as she could feel him go into her, the two of them joining, as she drained his balls completely dry.

Lana collapsed down onto him, panting in pleasure as he pulled out of her.

"That was amazing, Clark," Lana whispered as she hugged him closer into her body. "But I think that I want dessert."

"What's gotten into you, Lana?" Clark asked and Lana gave him a sexy smirk, her mouth around him halfway and she pulled back.

"You, obviously," Lana said with a sultry wink. "Someone like you needs to learn to have fun.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange, when something that you dreamed of happening actually happened; you tended to have one of those feelings. One of those feelings that caused a person to seriously question if something went wrong or something really went right.

Clark Kent shook his head, he had been in Smallville for a long time, and more importantly, he dealt with a lot of messed up things when he was here. Things that were far more messed up than a girl that he liked pretty much offering herself up to him at any time.

He did feel good about that but there was a small part of his conscience that wondered about something.

It made me feel like he did something wrong, even though there was the fact that he really didn't regret it. He really couldn't regret it, it was Lana, someone who he had been after for a long time. Clark refused to believe that he had been in the wrong with that one.

"Clark?"

Clark nearly turned around and ran into Chloe, the blonde staggering a half of a step backward.

"You looked like you were on another planet," Chloe replied and Clark raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Oh…..just a lot been happening, you know with Senior Year, and I've been….doing a lot of chores around here," Clark said.

Chloe frowned, times like this, she had a sixth sense that Clark was lying through his teeth and he wasn't exactly what you would call a good liar.

"Oh, well I'm sure that there is a lot going on," Chloe confirmed as she looked at Clark. "I saw Lana this morning….she wanted me to tell you that she'll see you after school again today. So I guess the two of you are talking with each other again."

"Yes," Clark said and Chloe saw something in Clark's eyes.

"Now, Clark, as your friend I feel that….you do know that….well you know that things have been a bit uneasy between the two of you," Chloe said, as she struggled to find the right words.

"We're friends Chloe, right?" Clark asked her with a smile.

Chloe really wished that he wouldn't use that smile, it was starting to get extremely distracting. It didn't help that it was the launcher of a million wet dreams for her, co-starting Clark as her partner.

The blonde shook her head, she really had to focus and not lose her mind.

"I'm not really…..just don't get your hopes hung up on something happening, Clark, because….drama tends you happen, you know, we're not quite out of high school yet," Chloe said and Clark once again smiled. She wondered what the hell he was smiling about, it was kind of driving her nuts.

"Well, I guess drama does tend to happen, but just because it's drama, it's not always bad," Clark told her and Chloe blinked for a second.

"If you say so," Chloe commented, wondering what he was coming to. "But the one thing that I can say one hundred percent is that….we should get going."

"Of course, I was about to leave myself," Clark said and he watched Chloe leave. The view from behind was really nice.

He had no idea why, and not that he had any reason to suspect this but his sexual inhibitions were a bit more loosened then they were before.

Of course, that just meant that he was acting more like a teenager.

* * *

Isobel could not help but smile had how satisfactory that meeting was. Granted, there was always room for improvement, but she sensed that this was his first time, so she knew what she was getting into.

Lana was satisfied as well, but then again, her mind could get blown by the simplest of things. That was a teenager for you.

Her consciousness was asleep right now, sated by her inner most desires. That allowed Isobel to work. She had gotten a sufficient example of DNA from Clark Kent to move forward to the next stage of her plan.

The good thing was it wasn't like she was doing this to harm him. Unless one could count the beating that every man in town would want to give him when he was with so many attractive females.

That could be a potential problem but Isobel grinned at the thought of it. He was a big boy, he could handle himself.

She shook her head, he was a really big boy as she saw him up close and personal.

The lust spell was nearly read, although magic could not really cause lust to be born out of anything. Well it could in some aspects, but those spells were dangerous to pull off and it had more of a backfire than normal.

They also went done roads that Isobel was not willing to go down.

"Kryptonian," she muttered, she had a name of the race that Kal-El came from. He assumed that he was the last of his kind.

The spell that she was performing said very different, but the locating mechanism was very imprecise.

She wondered if she should track down this Jor-El and force the information out of him. Clark had said that he knew something, but was not forthcoming.

Isobel assumed that he was some kind of artificial construct, made off of the memories of the original. At least that was her working theory.

She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. She was comfortable in this body because it was close enough to her original form before she was burned at the stake.

She did not forget about the stones or her mission of revenge, to wipe out the remaining members of that foul woman's bloodline. But there were other important matters. The world still was ripe with potential and ripe with a plague as well.

Isobel plotted her next move and she got up. If she could find the other one that was in the area, the one that was in stasis, she could get those plans rolling.

The locating spell indicated that she was somewhere in this area where she was. The woman hoped there was more but there were necromantic rituals that would work. It required a great sacrifice to bring them back but a few dozen humans would not be missed, if she needed to go down that route.

There were so many plans and plots swirling around her head and then she had another meeting with Clark, Kal-El, whoever he was. He could be her consort.

It was a mutually beneficial partnership and Lana was stirring once again. Isobel had to pull out because the girl was suspicious about the blackouts that she didn't remember. If their consciousness clashed, then there was even more of a reason for her to be suspicious.

Lana smiled, last night was like a dream but the soreness between her thighs felt that it was very real. Then again, if Clark didn't break someone's arm every time he shook their hand, then why would this be any different?

She saw all kinds of notes, and she realized that she was researching something. Researching about….Krypton?

Lana shook her head, she guessed that she must have.

' _Could there be others like Clark out there, or is he the last of his kind?'_ Lana asked herself.

That was a question that she didn't really know. Clark seemed to think that they were extinct but Lana wasn't sure.

Lana was curious about where the notes came from but then she recalled that she was curious about it.

Perhaps Chloe could help her but Lana wasn't sure if Chloe was let in on the secret or not. It seemed to be a fifty-fifty shot if she was and Lana wasn't about to blow something for Clark.

Clark seemed to be very secretive, and Lana could see why. Imagine if someone like Lex found out or something?

That would be bad news indeed, but Lana decided that she needed to put feelers out for Chloe to see what she knew or maybe what she suspected.

Clark was a really bad liar, it was a wonder no one figured out that there was something wrong with him. Then again, the burdens of hard working farm life indicated that Clark couldn't lie to save his life.

A blessing and a curse really, if Lana had to say so herself, but such was life.

* * *

"Chloe."

Chloe turned around and saw Lana standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Lana, you startled me," Chloe said, her heart beating a bit faster. She was bent over the desk at the Torch, getting her notes in order.

"Well, sorry if I startled you," Lana commented with a smile on her face. "I was here for about fifteen minutes, you seemed to be in no man's land."

"Yeah, I guess," Chloe confirmed, she had been thinking about the inappropriate thoughts that she was having about Clark. She was over this….okay not really….but she kind of was….okay maybe not.

Definitely not.

"Well, what's on your mind?" Lana asked, she knew that Chloe was thinking about something, but what, that was the question.

"I'm….well…..you and Clark…..he said that you swung by the other night," Chloe said, finally finding her voice.

Lana had a bit of a smirk on her face but she didn't really say anything other than that. "Oh, he said that I came by, did he?"

"Yes…..but he didn't give any details about anything, you know how Clark is…..secretive, but he can't lie to save his life, guess I can't fault someone, I mean, honest people are the worst liars," Chloe said. "Of course…..that does sound contrarian because if you're honest, that means that you shouldn't be lying, whether it be to save your life or otherwise but….yeah….you know."

"Chloe, you're babbling," Lana said.

"I blame Lois and her influence, she tends to run off at the mouth…..well I guess it runs in the family," Chloe said, slowly shaking her head and return back to a state of…..well she would like to say sanity somewhat. Actually sanity would be good. "So are you and Clark….."

Lana saw that Chloe left those words hanging. The woman crossed her arms and looked towards Chloe.

"Now not that it's my business or anything because it kind of isn't….."

"Clark and I had a discussion, it was very enlightening," Lana said, figuring this would be the perfect point to throw the bait down to see if Chloe would take it.

"Oh, was it?" Chloe asked, she wondered where Lana was going with this one.

Lana sighed, perhaps she didn't know anything at all. She was treading very careful water.

"Clark really is unique," Lana commented and someone appeared right behind her. "And he's standing right behind me right now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Clark said and Lana turned around. "So what are you two talking about?"

"Girl talk, boring stuff, nothing that a big strong man would be interested in," Lana said, placing her hand on Clark's chest.

Chloe watched this action for a little bit, her mind processing what was happening before her. Perhaps her imagination was going wild, actually it was likely going wild, a bit too wild for her liking.

' _Easy, Chloe, don't make a mountain out of a molehill,'_ she thought to herself, shaking her head. Things might not be what they seemed after all.

"See you later."

Lana gave Clark a brief kiss on the cheek and slowly walked out, but Isobel exerted her will briefly, to focus on Chloe.

It wouldn't take too much of a push with her, just enhance some emotions.

"So, you and Lana….again?" Chloe asked Clark and he raised his eyebrow. "Not that it's any of my business."

"Now Chloe…."

"I know, Clark but…" Chloe said as she looked at him. She wanted to do so many things to him but she was torn between betraying Lana and actually doing what she wanted for a change.

"I told her the truth, and I'm going to tell you as well."

Chloe nearly spilled her coffee on herself. Granted, it wasn't McDonald's so hot that it burns coffee but it still would have stung.

"Are you being serious?"

"Actually, yes….."

Chloe made sure to shut the door behind her, and also close the blinds. Clark looked at her in bemusement.

"Just because you're telling me, doesn't mean the entire school needs to know," Chloe commented and she sat down across from Clark. "Unless it's something weird that you got a second penis because of the exposure to meteor rocks or something….which might give you attention for all the wrong reasons."

"What….what did you….actually I don't want to know," Clark said to Chloe who smiled and sipped a cup of coffee.

"No, you don't," Chloe replied. "Unless that is your secret and I hit a little too close to home."

"Why, did you have a fantasy that you want to live?" Clark asked and Chloe folded her arms, making with a pouty face as she stared down her friend. "But no, that's not it."

"Damn," Chloe said and Clark raised his eyebrow. "Joking, joking, obviously."

"We've spent way too much time….I better tell you, right now," Clark told Chloe. "I'm an alien."

Chloe stopped and paused. "You mean….from outer space, don't you? The ready to probe anyone….hopefully attractive females….type of aliens…"

"Probing?" Clark asked.

"Yes, you know, bend someone over a table, pulled down their pants, and….."

"Yeah, thanks Chloe, I get it," Clark told her and he could see Chloe slide her jacket off of her shoulders. She was dressed in a black tank top that was a few inches too short. It showed her toned tummy.

"Sorry…..must be working too hard, I got hot under the collar," Chloe said and she looked at him. "So, you're seriously an alien….."

Clark decided to explain everything to Chloe, perhaps a bit more than he explained to Lana. Then again, when he explained this to Lana, he had been a tad bit preoccupied.

"Well, you have always seemed like you've come from another world," Chloe commented, as she stroked his shoulders slowly, her hot breathe down his neck. She moved around to the other side and Clark saw her nipples sticking out on the other side of her shirt.

Was it just his imagination or was her shirt getting tighter around him?

"I mean…..so the rocks effect you differently, that's explains why you turned into a grade A, DB when you put on your class ring, and that would explain….well that would explain a lot," Chloe commented, as she decided to get up, mostly to finish what she was working on before Lana barged in. "That doesn't really change things….in fact, so much of my life makes perfect sense."

"Yes, perfect sense," Clark said, feeling the fact that he got dry in the mouth.

"Well about as much sense as anything in Smallville would," Chloe corrected herself and she smiled at Clark. "And let's face it, there's not a lot that makes sense here….but….."

She paused for a second and looked at Clark, a beaming smile going across her face. "But there's a lot that makes even more sense when you're around, you know?"

"I think that I have an entire," Clark said and Chloe smiled.

"Oh, and I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Clark asked.

"For a lot of things, but I'll tell you one thing that I'm not sorry for and that's what I'm about ready to do right now."

Chloe now straddled Clark in the chair and Clark felt himself unable or perhaps unwilling to say no. Her kiss planted on his lips and Clark paused, as he felt her moist lips upon his. His hands traveled behind her, cupping onto her ass.

Chloe gave him an encouraging moan, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues tangled together in passion and Clark pulled away.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

"There's something going on here," Clark muttered but there was a voice that flashed in his head.

It sounded much like the voice that he heard every time heard every time that he was exposed to the Red Kryptonite.

' _Come on, Kal-El, do it, she wants it, look at her, she wants you to take her.'_

"I'd say there's something going on," Chloe said, cupping her bulge in her pants and Clark could see a flicker of something in her eyes.

What was it, power, madness, he didn't….oh she started slowly stroking him. It was a teasing stroke.

"Clark, after all of what you've went through, don't you deserve to have a little fun."

Chloe wondered if she was saying this to herself more than Clark. She deserved this. There was a voice inside her head egging her on. She was pretty sure that it was the polar opposite of her conscience.

She would not let go of Clark and she would not stop stroking him.

"Chloe," Clark grunted, as he felt her grip tighten around him, her soft hand working him over.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," Chloe said, as she slowly pumped him, increasing his torture by a little bit more.

"I….."

"You're not going to do it, are you, Clark?" Chloe asked but Clark grabbed her hand and pulled it off of him.

Chloe blinked for a second, she thought that she went too far but suddenly, Clark looked around.

"No one's around….it's just the two of us," Clark said and Chloe looked at him.

"I'll let you do anything that you want to me, then," Chloe said with a grin, she was half joking but Clark had Chloe and firmly pinned her down onto the desk.

"Anything?" Clark asked her and Chloe nodded. There was a more primal side to Clark that bubbled through and Chloe would be lying if she didn't love it a lot.

"Oh yes, anything, put it wherever you like," Chloe said but then she realized what she said. She was fearful and excited about what would happen.

Her pants were pulled down and Chloe paused, she wasn't sure if she was wearing a thong this morning. In fact, she recalled that she wasn't but she was sure there.

"Chloe, I didn't think you had it in you," Clark said and he pushed his finger into her, causing her to give a moan. "Hmmm, that's very tight, I wonder how tight it would be."

Chloe's eyes flooded with even more lust, but suddenly, she turned around, her wet moist lips exposed.

She leaned back on her desk, cross legged. "Well, why don't you find out how tight it is?"

Clark prepped himself for her and Chloe could feel the first two inches slip into her. She bit down onto her lip so hard that it almost hurt. Another couple of inches were inside her and her tight walls closed around her.

Being in a somewhat dominating position was new to Clark, but he decided to embrace his power. With his abilities, he could be an Alpha Male.

' _Ram it into her, ruin her for everyone else but you,'_ another voice whispered into his ear.

Clark grabbed her and pushed it into her.

"Oh, violate my pussy, Clark, take me," Chloe groaned as she felt his massive tool stuff her open. She felt the tip of him inside her and she grabbed onto the back of his neck.

It went into her again and Chloe bucked her hips up, wetter than she ever been before. She rocked her hips up, and accepted him into her, several inches of him as it buried into her over and over again.

From outside, Lana watched them through the window. It was kind of hard to see what she was watching.

She made sure no one else was there, and Lana stuck her hand down the front of her panties, diddling herself.

"Fuck her, Clark, fuck her," Lana breathed, as she pushed fingers into her. She felt her body heat up and there was temptation to burst into the office, and shove her pussy over Chloe's mouth and have her eat him out.

There was no one around her and Lana shoved her fingers into her center, pumping herself in tune of Clark's actions.

"You wanted me to stick it anyway?"

"Yes….oh god Clark….be gentle."

Lana smiled as she watched.

Chloe was on her hands and knees, biting down on her lip, to say that she was having misgiving about this. Her anal virginity was seconds away from behind taken and Clark was behind her.

"You can talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk, can you?" Clark asked, cupping her breasts. They weren't large but they fit in his hand well and were squeezable.

"Oh, believe me, Clark, I can walk that walk just…..go slow," Chloe said, she could feel that he was already lubricated with her juices.

' _Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to be able to sit for a week,'_ Chloe thought herself, feeling his tip brush against her as he eased his way into her.

Chloe bit down on her hand to prevent the screams from escaping her mouth, as he took her hard. Her bowels were filled up, to the point where she was almost sure that she would be choking on him from the other side.

Lana watched with widened eyes and she needed a shower with that one. She saw Clark switching back and forth between both holes and that was one of the obvious perks of super speed.

She tried to burn this into her memory, not knowing that Clark had it in him. She played with herself, rubbing her clit through her pants.

Chloe's scream was heard and Lana whipped around, she half expected someone to come down the hallway.

Isobel smiled, silencing spells really were a gift from heaven. People could scream bloody murder and no one could hear it.

"Oh Clark, oh please, oh Clark, oh god," Chloe moaned as he rammed into her. "Fuck my pussy until it's raw, fuck my ass until I can't sit straight….oh god….."

"Easy Chloe," Clark grunted, rubbing her breasts and biting down on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes.

His balls were engorged with his seed and he was about ready to pop into her. The blonde grabbed onto the edge of her desk and Clark plowed into her.

Both grunted as they reached their climax together. Clark pumped a sticky load in between Chloe's thighs and the blonde shuddered, pleasure exploding through her bodies. Pump after pump of his seed caused him to finish into her.

"Well, that was amazing," Chloe said as she pulled out.

"It sure was."

Chloe turned around there and Lana smiled, standing at the door.

"Lana I….."

"Shh, it's okay," Lana said and she placed her finger on Chloe's lips. "After all Clark's gone through, he deserves two girls or more."

Chloe raised her eyebrow at the or more but Lana smiled as she looked at her. "So, do you think that between the two of us, we can put Clark through the paces?"

A certain part of Clark got interested in this and Lana gave him a wicked grin. "I think that we have his vote, don't we?"

* * *

Clark Kent felt lighter than air as he flew over Smallville. There were whispers of something, whispers of a destiny that he had to go for.

Destiny that he would fulfill because he was going to be his strongest, and he had power. He envisioned having a group of those closest with him, strong, beautiful women. That caused him to smile.

The world would need someone to watch over them but first, he would need to achieve his destiny.

Suddenly, he could see something glowing in the distance. Shooting forward in the air, he followed the glowing figure in the light.

She stood there, her golden hair framing her angelic face. The white material of her outfit fit her curves snugly. She was of breath taking beauty and Clark couldn't take her eyes off of her. And she was not alone, there stood another two figures in the shadows. He could not make them out, other than the fact that they were female.

"Who are you?"

"We are Krypton, among the last," one of the shadowed figures said. "We will ensure that it's legacy will not die."

"Do not worry, you will find us when the time is right," the blonde in the light said, placing her hand on Clark's cheek gently, rubbing it. She leaned forward and was about to press her lips onto Clark's.

They were inches away from touching in an act of affection.

* * *

Clark Kent woke up with a start, he was out in the middle of nowhere. The last thing he remembered he had a wild time with Chloe and Lana, and he finally drifted off after their fun had sadly wrapped to a close.

Why was he standing outside of a dam, he wondered?

Clark Kent tried to retrace his steps but after his fun in the Torch, everything was a blank.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clark Kent wondered about the vision that he saw. Was it genuine or was it one of Jor-El's tricks to further turn him into the perfect Kryptonian?

That was something that he had been racking his brain about all day, every day, each and every moment of the day. There was something about the female in the dream, a close bond that he forged with her, almost like it was forged from the time that he was on Krypton.

His powers had quirks that he never knew and he wasn't even sure that Jor-El was not sure as well. He decided to stand out to the edge of the field, the same one that he was found. It was almost like if he stood here, he would get some measure of clarity.

Was he the last one of the planet? Clark was trying to debate that in his mind. He wondered if a planet could really blow up come to think about it as well.

There was a story there and it was one that Jor-El was not telling him. All he gave him was vague promises of his destiny.

He could hear screams in the distance, the perils of super hearing. It could be children playing or a woman in distress. That was something that he learned constantly. At super speed, he edged closer.

Someone got audited by the IRS. Well that would explain things.

It was time to return to the dam that he woke up by the other night. Maybe that would bring him clarity or maybe that would lead to more unanswered questions. Either way, Clark had to try.

He closed his eyes, he could almost feel the presence of someone here. He couldn't explain it, because it was an aspect of his powers that he never understood.

It was almost like there was someone underneath his nose, out of reach even.

' _What is it?'_ Clark wondered to himself, shaking his head as he tried to clear it.

He took a step forward and could feel the pull of meteor rocks beneath the surface. Although they were not as strong and affected him as much as before, they still gave him a buzz.

Did exposure to them make him somewhat immune? Or at least more immune then ever before? He didn't know but he didn't want to test it either, by getting up close and personal with the Kryptonite at the bottom of the lake.

He saw something reflect against the surface and he leaned in for a closer look, almost straining his neck as he did so.

There was something there but the moment that he put his hands in the water, he could feel them blister. He pulled them out and they were healed.

Clark heard the workmen arriving, and he made his way into the shadows.

"I'll come back," Clark whispered.

He felt stupid for saying this but he was certain that there was something or rather someone in that vessel. It called out to him as well.

Did the person inside the vessel have anything to do with the weird dreams that he had been having tonight?

Clark would have to find out about that later. It was thankfully a weekend, so he didn't have to go to school.

He stopped, and looked around, seeing if the coast was in fact clear. Well, the coast wasn't completely clear, for there was a sickening and loud ringing in his ears. He was nearly pulled over by it.

He understood that it was significant but how exactly was it significant, that's what he wanted to know.

* * *

Isobel was on the hunt and she knew that she was getting fairly close to what she wanted. Clark would keep one of the stones nice and warm for her, she wasn't about to take it.

As for another stone…well that was in someone's hands close to Smallville, she had a feeling. And there were the Teagues, Isobel could not forget about those wretched people. She would put them in their place soon enough.

Lana was becoming more Isobel and less Lana with each passing day, although it was more like a shared custody thing with the body. Isobel thought that Lana didn't question this arrangement too much because she got something that she wanted a long time ago.

The locating spell was nearly ready, she needed to preform it quickly. The properties of the stone told her that it was tough to lock down.

There was a knock on the door, and Isobel sighed. She would have to perform this ritual at a later time.

Lana reassumed assertion of the body, well mostly.

"Come in?"

"Lana, it's me," Chloe said as she made her way inside. The blonde looked at Lana. "Listen, about…"

"You're really not having second thoughts about what happened with Clark, are you?" Lana asked with a smile on her face.

"Well no….but it's weird…..because I can see how powerful he is, and I want to see him dominate as many women as possible," Chloe said as she looked at Lana. "And I feel…..well you know how you have to get relief sometimes."

"Your fingers don't do it any more," Lana commented.

"This isn't normal, is this some quirk of Clark's weird alien…"

Lana pressed her lips on Chloe's, more to get her to shut up and stop overcomplicating thigns than anything else.

"Chloe, relax," Lana said with a smile. "Clark is special, and we should…..we should understand that we would have a desire to see him have variety."

"I just wonder how many other girls would go for it," Chloe commented, before she could stop herself and Lana smiled.

"Oh you'd be surprised," Lana muttered but that was neither here nor there.

Chloe, being nosy, leaned over to try and get a look at what she's working.

"I'm helping Clark search for something that his father….he did tell you about his biological father, not Jonathan Kent, but Jor-El?"

"Yeah, that bastard is the reason why Clark ran off to Metropolis a couple summers ago," Chloe reminded, frowning. "He must have serious control issues trying to control his son's life after he's long dead."

"Mmm, hmmm," Lana said in an absent minded voice. "These stones represent ultimate knowledge and power….."

"Well knowledge is power, and I guess absolute power corrupts absolutely as well," Chloe commented with a long sigh and Lana smiled at her.

"I guess one could say that, absolutely," Lana said looking things over. "But we need to find them before someone who puts them to a terrible use will."

Chloe imagined the grim possibilities. "So….does Clark know that you're looking for these?"

Lana smiled. "Well, he hasn't asked directly, but someone like him, I don't think that he would directly as for help. He already has one of them, but I think that we should ease the burden by helping him out just a little bit. You know, for all of the times that he pulled our asses out of the fire."

Chloe could not help that she was going to be roped into something that was going to come back and bite her on the ass hard. But she figured that was the excitement of the situation.

"Okay….I guess I see your point," Chloe admitted as she could see Lana's eyes locked onto hers. "The problem is…..we're dabbling into things that I shouldn't think that any human were meant to dabble in…"

"Well it's kind of the low end of being odd in Smallville," Lana suggested and Chloe frowned, she would have to reluctantly and grudgingly agree. "So are you in, or are you out?"

"Lana, I don't even think you need to ask that question, I think last night I proved how in I was."

"Are you sure that Clark wasn't in deep with you?"

Chloe shook her head, a long time ago, she wasn't sure that Lana was capable of saying such a thing. Times, they change, pretty quickly, she had to admit.

"Well, if you must say that….then yes," Chloe said with a smile and Lana looked at the notes that she had made. "But where to begin?"

' _She asks the question that I wish I had an answer to,'_ Isobel thought in desperation. She sensed something was happening, in fact it cause her ear to ring a little bit.

And if she sensed that, she was pretty sure that Kal-El sensed that as well.

Lana had to leave, to make sure Clark didn't do anything reckless and impulsive, because that sound was willing to attract him as well.

* * *

Clark had heard the sound off and on for a little bit. It stopped a little bit and then it resumed.

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana asked and Clark wondered where she showed up.

"And here I thought I had the sudden appearance act down," Clark said and he wondered if this was one of Jor-El's schemes.

"You look like a dog who heard a high pitched whistle," Lana said and Clark raised his eyebrow towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just nothing," Clark said, rubbing his ear, biting down on his lip hard as he tried to regain some form of focus. "Okay it's something and it's…..it's trying to lead me somewhere."

"Into a trap, maybe," Lana said, grabbing by the shoulder. "Super powers should have given you super powered intelligence, shouldn't it?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Clark asked and Lana felt a bit intimidated under his gaze for a few seconds.

"Well, not in the traditional sense, but common sense isn't even common amongst humans," Lana said shaking her head. "Where is the sound leading you?"

Chloe turned up behind Lana, and frowned. Was it weird that she could almost sense that Clark sensed this sound?

Perhaps she was going insane, she hoped not but after all she had gone through, would anyone blame her if she did?

"It's coming….from the South of here," Clark said, as he tried to focus on that one sound. Something that he got down to a silence as hearing a million sounds from a million different directions could reduce a person's brain to mush.

"Kansas State Penitentiary, Lionel Luthor," Chloe said immediately. It should have been so simple.

Isobel's mind was going into mental overdrive as she slowly pieced the pieces together. Lionel Luthor had one of the stones, her stones.

Stone of Water…..which was capable of transference, a watered down version of the same spell that she used to inhabit her distant descendant's body, but given that she didn't have a physical body to spare, rather an echo, that was just as well.

It would be able to swap minds.

The problem was to try and tell Clark and Chloe the danger that Lionel having the stone could have.

"He has the stone," Lana whispered.

"The stone….you mean….you're kidding?" Clark asked and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to even know what he wants with….well I know what he wants, that knowledge, that power, it will be worth a lot of money," Chloe said, and she turned to Clark. "So on a scale of one to Armageddon, exactly how bad is this?"

"Jor-El warned me that there would be consequences if anyone but me used the stones for ill-gain," Clark told them. "And no he wasn't more specific than that."

If one listened closely, they could see and hear the bitterness that went off of Clark's voice. They tried not to let it get to them.

"If he has the stone, then I have to get it…"

"And what are you going to do, break into prison and steal it from Lionel?" Chloe asked him and Clark sighed.

"Well what would you have me do, just let him do whatever with the stone?" Clark asked.

Isobel sighed, she was afraid of this. The power of the stones was causing Kal-El to act irrational. Then again, she didn't have to look far in the mirror for an example of that.

"I agree with you," Lana said, before she could stop herself.

"You do?" Clark asked, being caught off guard by that sudden show of support from Lana and even Chloe was looking at them strangely, her mouth hanging mostly open. She wondered what Lana's game was.

"To an extent," Lana confirmed, as she placed her hand on Clark's shoulder. "Lionel isn't an idiot…but I'm not quite sure if he's trying to lure you into prison with the stone….or if it's just a coincidence."

"He does share Lex's….focus," Chloe said, switching out the word obsession for the last second.

"You mean obsession," Lana said without missing a beat and Chloe looked aghast. "Well you know it's the truth."

"I just didn't think that you would be the one to say it," Chloe said. It seemed odd that Lana seemed so different after coming back from France…..Chloe was going to chalk that up as to a coincidence.

But then she slapped herself.

"I'm going to go there now….it won't hurt if I have a peak around, will it?" Clark asked suddenly.

"Um, do you really want me to answer that question?" Chloe asked and Lana smiled, shaking her head.

Clark zipped off at the speed of light.

"Why did you stop me from stopping him?" Chloe asked. "Are you trying to get Clark killed?"

"Clark isn't going to do anything that will get him exposed," Lana said, with a shadow of a smile.

"I….I guess you're right, he did…..wait a minute, are we talking about the same Clark Kent here?" Chloe asked.

Isobel knew now that the game was afoot, the problem was not getting Chloe sucked into this battle, it was too dangerous.

Lionel knew where one of the stones were, and if Isobel had to guess, he had knowledge about the third stone.

' _Kal-El, forgive me for what I'm about to do,'_ she thought, but then again, she knew that it would all come back for her later.

* * *

Clark made his way outside of the Kansas State Penitentiary, but he stopped in his tracks. What Chloe said and also what Lana said in a round about way really went through him.

He saw Lex and Lionel…..exchanging pleasantries. Or what passed for pleasantries with those two?

Lionel had the stone in his hand and suddenly Clark faded into a trance.

"Sorry, Clark, I can't allow you to compromise this," Lana said, feeling a bit more comfortable than ever before.

' _Oh, Lionel, body swapping your own son, leaving him to die from your terminal illness,'_ Isobel thought, she was almost amused. It would kill two Luthors with one stone if she somehow destroyed both of their bodies whilst the swap was happening.

That would be unnecessarily gruel and thus she considered it greatly. Time froze, standing still. It would be really easy to go in there, retrieve the Crystal of Water, and swap it with some kind of magical construct fake.

"Clark, you were wrong, return home," Lana whispered to him, her eyes glowing and Clark shook his head.

"No, I wasn't wrong," Clark managed but Isobel exerted more of her will on him.

On one hand, magic did have a rather interesting effect on him, to the point where he was almost vulnerable to it. On the other hand, he sure was stubborn, really, really stubborn at that.

Isobel smiled, she could work with this but he needed to go away for her to accomplish this.

She entered, Lex and Lionel were about ready to undergo the swap. This was too easy, hence why she was reluctant to actually pull the stone from their hands.

Isobel scanned Lionel's mind a little bit. There was darkness within their alright, and Lex….well he was taking his early steps down that road. What made her interested was Lionel had been researching about the stones obsessively for years. He thought them to be a treasure, but didn't fully understand the scope of their power.

He understood enough to try and use them as a means to disrupt things and get out of here free. He figured out the spell of transference and he had someone on the inside that would have helped him.

But then again, Isobel could figure out the nuts and bolts of that later. She swapped the stone for a fake and then the moment that she walked out, time frozen once again.

"I don't know how you did it Lana, but give me the stone."

Lana turned around, she wasn't quite sure how she did it, but she had one of the stones in her hand.

"Um, all right, here you go," Lana said, confused, handing it to Clark.

Clark grabbed Lana, scooped her up, and zoomed off with her, one of the stones in his hands.

"So, wait, you did it?" Chloe asked as she was sitting down. "And you didn't get mind swapped?"

"No….how did you…..never mind," Clark commented but Chloe answered.

"Well, I was doing some research on the stones, and one of the stones, it swaps minds, which was why Lionel was so intent in luring someone to prison, some other helpless person serves his sentence, and he walks into the world once again," Chloe commented, as she looked at some of the notes she made. "You got the stone."

"Well, Lana…"

"Yes, Clark got the stone," Lana said suddenly, a compelling force coming over her to lie.

Of course, she had no idea why she was lying like this. It was confusing her and even Clark was looking at her weird.

Chloe whistled, she could feel something was up, but who cared, as long as they had the stone, and Lionel Luthor didn't have the stone.

"So that's two down and one to go…"

"Yeah, it is," Lana agreed but then she looked at him. "Maybe I should hold onto the stone, keep it for safe keeping…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well until the time that all of them are going to be put together, they're going to be a huge blinking beacon that they're there," Lana said and Clark nodded.

"Okay, but be careful with it," Clark warned her, and there was something unsettling about this.

"Don't worry, Clark, you can trust me," Lana said and Chloe blinked for a second but smiled.

"You know, Lana, telling someone to trust you….sometimes isn't a way to get people to trust you," Chloe told her friend. "So, I'm trying to find out where this third crystal is….that way we can put this behind us."

"And have you found anything?"

"Only a dose of vague with a side of vague," Chloe replied, answering as she looked at Clark but Lana yawned.

Time freezing spells were amongst the most draining of magic, why she didn't make a habit of doing them all that often. It was a small wonder that Clark was able to sprint her back, because otherwise she wouldn't make the trip.

"I've got to go….long day, don't worry I'll make sure it's locked up nice and tight," Lana said, giving Clark a kiss as she left and then turning to give Chloe more of the same.

The kiss lingered for a little bit, giving Clark quite the interesting show if he could say so himself. Lana and Chloe made eye contact with him as she moved off.

"Well, today's been interesting," Chloe commented and she stared at Clark. "Is that the smoothest that something has gone for you?"

"Well yes, but I don't want to jinx it," Clark told her and Chloe smiled.

"I see your point," Chloe offered, and she motioned for Clark to come over. "Anyway, I've been researching for information on the stones…..there is a lot of vague on there but there has been one name that keeps popping up as a reference point."

"Who?" Clark asked, curious about this.

"Karen Starr," Chloe confirmed her. "Apparently she's a scientist…..works for STARR labs….almost like that's a match made in heaven, but she seems to be interested about the stones."

"So you found this?"

"Actually swiped some of Lana's notes," Chloe confirmed. "But…..I wonder if she has some kind of angle in this."

' _Kal-El, Kal-El, I know that you can hear me.'_

Clark stopped and paused.

' _Meet me tomorrow afternoon, by the same dam you woke up at last night, I have something to show you.'_

Clark shook his head, almost as if he was waterlogged.

"That was weird," Clark said and Chloe looked at him, looking rather baffled.

"What was weird, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Someone was talking to me, they used my Kryptonian name, and only less than a handful of people know that," Clark said.

"Me, Lana, your parents…..Doctor Swann?" Chloe asked and Clark nodded in response.

"Yes, it's very weird," Clark said and Chloe put her hand on his cheek, looking into her eyes for a little bit.

"Hey, thought I'd might find you two here."

Clark turned around and saw Lois standing there, she looked from Chloe to Clark, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"What are you two dong?" Lois asked, perhaps her mind, which spent an extraordinary amount of time in the gutter, was running wild, but she could have sworn that she almost caught Clark and Chloe in a compromising position.

"Well, Clark was about to fuck my brains out before you showed up," Chloe said and Lois looked at her incredulously.

"Chloe….don't say things that I can't unhear," Lois said shaking her head.

"Well you're welcome to stay if you really want to," Chloe commented, a primal force swelling up inside her, and she imaged what Clark could do to Lois. Potentially put her mouth to a more universal use.

"Well, no, not really, actually I wanted to speak with Mr. Kent here….about something important and private," Lois said and there was a sense that she didn't want Chloe to hear what she was going to say. "So, Smallville, word, now."

"What's the magic word, Lois?" Clark asked, enjoying watching her squirm.

"You're really not going to make me do this, are you?" Lois asked.

"Make you get down on your knees and beg?" Chloe asked and Lois looked at Chloe, wondering what got into her cousin today.

"Look, is there some kind of fever going on around here, because if both of you are sick, I wouldn't want to catch it," Lois said.

"Are you sure about that, Lois?" Clark asked.

"Look if you want to flirt…you should really take some classes on it, before you impress anyone who isn't a teeny bopper," Lois said, but her voice lacked some conviction.

Lois could feel a heat spread through her bodies, that she ignored.

"Jeez, thanks Lois, you must think rather highly of me," Chloe commented in a dry voice.

"Anyway, I need to talk to you, and yesterday, Smallville," Lois said, regaining her composure. "Alone…..away from….other ears….now….double time."

Clark looked at Lois for a few seconds, smiling.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Clark replied after pausing.

' _She would look rather nice on her knees before you,'_ the stronger, more "Kal-El" voice in his head stated.

Lois shook her head, her life seemed to be taking a turn for the strange as of late, but she once again tried to shake off the thoughts that she had been having.

Then again the first time she came across Smallville he was naked in a field and she'd be deluded if she thought that it didn't serve for some…..fodder.

* * *

A young female in her mid-twenties stood, sipping a cup of coffee, standing on the top floor of an Observatory in STARR Labs, looking down at Smallville in the distance. Pretty soon it would be time for her to make her move.

Kara Zor-El existed, in suspended animation in her ship beneath Reeves Dam. But Kara Zor-El also existed standing here, looking down from the city. She could see the Kent Farm from where she stood because of her vision.

This was a version of Kara Zor-El who had gone into the distant future, because she was too afraid to admit what she truly felt. She spent a lot of time in the distant future, on adventures with the Legion of Super Heroes.

History tended to get ravaged more and more often, with each great Crisis that visited any number of Earths. One could even say that there were numerous time streams, like branches growing out of the tree.

She matured greatly, physically, emotionally, in every way. Her somewhat shorter blonde hair reached to her shoulders. She wore a pair of glasses that covered her blue eyes. Her tight red blouse stretched over her round firm breasts. She had the perfect hour glass figure, the type that men would drool for, although the hologram watch she wore downgraded her actual figure in public.

Plus it was good for keeping a secret identity. Her black skirt shimmied down, with stockings covering a pair of sensual legs, with just the right amount of muscle in them. She wore high heel shoes and that was a bitch to learn to maneuver in.

That being said, she had the alias of Karen Starr. She actually went a bit further into the past than here, to get all of her qualifications so she could get a job where she could keep a close eye on Clark.

Yet, she wanted to save the fates of more than a few people and spare a little bit of melodrama on the way.

"Do you think that he's gotten the hint, after we invaded his dreams?"

"No," Karen told the person in the shadows. "That being said, we might have to spell it out, that he needs to bring younger me out of stasis, because….well he doesn't do well with subtle."

"You do realize that we can't go back, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm willing to face what I should have faced a long time ago, and besides we're going to live to see a better future anyway," Karen said. She thought about seeking out Clark and bringing him here, to discuss things with him.

She would find the right opportunity and soon.

**To Be Continued on June 17th 2014.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lois crossed her arms, as she stared down Clark. She looked around to make sure that was no one there, no one who could be listening in, especially Chloe.

Then when the time was there, she turned her gaze completely towards Clark. He was smiling his usual goofy farm boy manner, it was almost endearing to her but Lois had to really focus on the situation and not lose her head.

"So what's the deal anyway, Lois?" Clark asked her and Lois stared him down.

"Just got to make sure that Chloe's not hanging around here," Lois said, but she appeared not to follow him.

"So, what's the reason why you got me all alone?" Clark asked Lois and Lois frowned, folding her arms against her chest.

"You know, you make it sound extremely taboo when you put it like that, Smallville," Lois replied to him and Clark's smile got extremely wide. "Which is why you put it like that, wasn't it?"

"Well, it's not my fault that your mind goes in the gutter," Clark said, and he could see Lois looking at him.

' _You know, the harder that she fights, the more she'll want it later,'_ the voice commented in his head. _'Better draw it out.'_

"So, what can I do for you?" Clark asked with a smile as he looked at her.

Lois shook her head, she managed to stifle the utterly inappropriate response that was going to slip out of her mouth. She had to focus. "Well, I'm sure that you knew Chloe's birthday is coming up."

"Yes," Clark said, how could he forget something like that, Chloe would never let him hear the end of it.

"Well…..I'm throwing her a surprise birthday party, so don't tell her," Lois said and Clark smiled.

"Wouldn't that negate the purpose of a surprise birthday party?"

"Don't make bad jokes Smallville, it's unbecoming of you," Lois said and Clark once again gave her one of those smiles. That caused shivers to blow down her spine just a tiny bit.

"No, I think that I'll leave the bad jokes to you, Miss Lane," Clark said and Lois opened her mouth, shaking her head.

"You know what I was going to ask you to use the barn as the venue for the surprise party," Lois said to Clark. "It's going to be a small get together and your folks will be out of town so…"

"Lois, I'm not sure if small get together means the same thing that it does to me, as it does to you," Clark said.

"What, you think I'm going to throw some wild party and sacrifice dead cats to an altar somewhere?" Lois asked.

"Not exactly what I thought, but close enough to make me worried," Clark said and Lois clapped her hand on her hip, keeping her eyes locked onto Clark's. "You know, if it's for Chloe, I'll agree, but I have a meeting that weekend, with one of the admission counselor's from Princeton."

"Oh, well I won't ruin that for you, I swear," Lois said, looking in his eyes. "But you know….."

"Yes, I know, it's for Chloe, and not for you," Clark said as he looked at her with a smile. He didn't really do it on purpose.

"You know I should just….." Lois said but she left her words hanging for a second.

She felt a desire to jump Clark right there and then but she shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her? Sure he wasn't that bad on the eyes, in fact he was quite appealing on the eyes, but still, it was hard for her to really focus.

"Yes, Lois, what is it?" Clark asked her and Lois hung her mouth open, looking at him, the moment of truth was at hand.

"So, I'll talk to you later about the arrangements….when I know them," Lois said, she could feel a dryness coming in her throat.

There must be something in the water here, she really needed to stop drinking it. Switch to bottled, yeah that was the ticket, switch to bottle.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Clark asked, closing the gap between the two of them.

' _Just say, no, and that you got to go,'_ Lois thought to herself but she felt a fire burning inside her that she never felt. She needed to quench it, otherwise it would burn her up from the inside.

"Um, yes, you, in private, more private," Lois said, as she shoved Clark into the barn.

"What was that Lois?"

"Damn it, Smallville, I need your cock, I wanted it when I caught a glimpse of it," Lois said, before she could have stopped the words from falling out of her mouth.

"Well, you don't say," Clark commented, and Lois squeezed him.

"And you should know that I don't want to wait for something that I want," Lois said, as she fished him out of his pants.

She was working quickly and Lois stroked him frantically.

"The sooner I have it nice and ready, the sooner I can have it inside me," Lois said, ramming her mouth onto him.

She managed to take him deep into her throat without any problems, and he was big. Almost obscenely huge, like the name Smallville was an insult.

Her soft hot lips smacked around his tool, pushing him deep into her mouth.

"Damn Lois," Clark grunted, stroking her hair as she pushed his length deep into her mouth.

Lois froze for a second as she felt his hands working over her body. She decided to relax as he worked her over.

Her mouth continued to work him over and her hand reached up to fondle his balls in her hand, squeezing and groping them.

"Damn, that's the stuff….oh Lois," Clark groaned as she worked her mouth around him, but she pulled off of him. Clark grunted as she got up to her feet.

"Don't worry Clark, I don't want you to waste a drop of that good stuff for me," Lois said, as she ran her hands down his chest.

Clark could feel things heat up and in a hurry. His hands were placed on her breasts, where he squeezed her delicious mounds and she closed her mouth, giving a delightful moan as he worked her over.

"Oh that's the stuff, that's it Clark, oh that's it," Lois moaned at the top of her lungs and her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her amazing breasts. Clark could feel that they were drool inducing as he worked them over.

"I know that is, but…"

Clark ran his hands down her body pausing, feeling every curve of her body. He could sense out wet she was getting and Clark could even make her wetter. His eyes traveled down her body as he unclipped her bra.

Her amazing full breasts were exposed for his line of sight and Clark groped her full melons, squeezing them. She panted, biting down on her lip fiercely.

"Don't you dare tease me, give it to me, oh yes, give it to me," Lois whined at the top of her lungs, as Clark brought his hands down over her body.

"I can I can indulge you, Miss Lane," Clark told the woman, running his fingers down her, and rubbing her sensitive click, using the right amount of pleasure to drive her wild.

Clark prepared to take her, but he wanted to get her as well as possible. Lois, not surprisingly, decided to take the ininative and wrap her legs around him. His cock was level with her perfect center, and Clark grunted, before he slipped inside her.

She pushed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely, as she pumped him inside her.

"Sorry, I can't wait," Lois groaned, as she could feel him stretch and fill her body. Her hips tightened around his tool, as she hung onto him. The woman closed her eyes, feeling the rush as he kept pumping into her.

"I know, you're pretty needy, aren't you?" Clark asked, grunting as he sawed into her, keeping one hand firmly on her back.

"Yes, you figured that out, didn't you?" Lois groaned as she felt him slide between her legs. Her thighs wanted to engulf his member and her eyes closed, as she brought him deep into her.

Clark's hands roamed down, touching her backside and the woman panted, biting down on her leg.

"God, you feel so good in me," Lois breathed, she could not believe that she fought this. She grinded onto him and Clark grabbed her breasts.

They fit perfectly in his large hands and Lois gave a squeal of delight as she continued to work herself down onto his large tool.

Her legs tightened around his body, and he pushed deep into her, deeper yet even. Lois worked herself hard around his tool, pumping it into his body.

She could be watched by an audience and she wouldn't care. As long as she could feel him inside her, she was feeling the burn.

Quite the burn in fact, her juices lubricated him.

"I wonder if your ass feels as good as Chloe's."

"I…." Lois breathed as Clark pumped into her at super speed. Hearing her cousin's name didn't deter her, rather it got her hotter, more horny, and more fit to take every last inch of him into her body.

"Does it, I wonder?"

"Well why don't you fucking find out?" Lois demanded and Clark pushed her down onto the floor, her ass sticking into the air.

She had never penetrated in that hole and Lois closed her eyes. She breathed as some kind of primal force filled her being. His hands groped her body, pushing on the flesh and Lois bit down onto her lip hard.

Well that didn't hurt as much as she thought that it would. Clark pushed himself into her body, feeling the tightness wrap around him.

"Damn Lois, that feels so good," Clark grunted, feeling her tight buns clamp around his pole. He rested his hands on her hips, pumping into her as fast as he could be allowed.

"Oh yes, I know it feels good," Lois panted, grabbing onto the ground as Clark plowed her as hard as he could go and he could go pretty hard.

Lois bit down on her lip so hard that she thought that she was going to draw blood. But there was no time to worry about tasting blood for what rammed deep into her.

Lois could feel herself split in two and she screamed out loud, as Clark roamed his hands over her.

"Who does your ass belong to?" Clark asked, another primal force locking onto him.

"As if you had to….oooh, ask," Lois whimpered.

"Humor me," Clark said, slamming into her backside with a thunderous force and Lois whimpered underneath his large cock. She wrapped herself around his prick with glorious tightness.

"You…you….damn it, don't hold back, harder," Lois said, loving all twelve of his glorious hard inches rammed into her.

It was obscene and his fingers pumped into her pussy at a fast speed. Maybe they were vibrating in her, but she couldn't really tell.

Clark dialed back a little bit, not wanting to hurt her, but he did grab onto her hair. Something told him that he should, to exert her dominance.

"Damn, that was a hard one," Clark said, feeling her juices soak his hand.

Lois was surprised when his fingers were stuffed into her mouth and she sucked them as he continued to pound into her.

Chloe watched from the barn entrance, her fingers down her panties as she rubbed herself. Lois was on the ground, being hammered from behind and Chloe had to admit, that was an erotic look for her.

She watched her best friend fuck her cousin's ass silly.

"Make sure she doesn't sit for a week Clark," Chloe moaned, loud enough for Clark to hear it, even though Lois was in la-la land after what he was doing to her.

Clark grunted, holding onto her, and working into Lois's tight ass from behind. His balls slapped against her thighs and she whimpered as he continued to pick up a pace just a little bit more.

His balls tightened and he launched a load of cum into her ass from behind.

Lois screamed as she came hard on the Kent Barn floor. She needed a long hot soak after Clark was done for her.

Chloe smiled as she rode her own fingers to an orgasm, the pleasure increasing as she lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked them.

Clark smiled and he pulled out of Lois, leaving her ravished on the barn floor. He caught Chloe, smiling in the background and looked at her.

* * *

Clark had his fun but it was back to business as usual. He could hear a light buzzing in his ear that would not subside at any time. Shaking his head, Clark tried to return himself to what passed as semblance to sanity.

The caves lured him there. Someone was luring him there. Was it Jor-El? That would be very likely that it would be him. Clark flew forward towards the caves and he wondered if he was being paged.

He stopped, looking around. There were times where Jor-El lured him into trouble and he wouldn't forget about the events of last summer any time soon.

Dare he enter?

The glowing lights beckoned Clark forward and hovered a few inches off of the ground. He had been doing that a lot more often in recent weeks.

Perhaps Jor-El wanted to check up him to see the progress of the stones. Actually he wouldn't really be surprised about that. Frowning, Kal strained his neck, looking around.

There was nothing around, not a creature stirring, but that didn't mean anything. His hearing was sharp.

"I was wondering when you'd get my message. I don't like being left hanging."

Clark Kent could hear a female voice. It was soft and yet at the same time, something really familiar about it.

"Who are you?"

"That's actually a pretty good question, you know and it's really complicated, are you sure you really want to know?"

"You're not one of Jor-El's tricks are you."

"Fine, I'll do something that he'll never do, I'll come out of the shadows and face you."

The young blonde female who stepped out of the shadows looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her blonde hair went down to her shoulders and Kal could see her gorgeous face that looked like it could turn a man's head from a mile away. Her gorgeous smile was absolutely dazzling as well, it could stop the heart of anyone who glanced upon it.

The tight red blouse she wore added to her features, her amazing breasts, he had never seen a sight so firm. The skirt added to her appeal, along with the flowing stockings that covered her leg. A pair of high heels added to things.

"Well, you're certainly among the last things I expected," Clark said as he looked at her. "You kind of look like…"

"The girl that you've been dreaming about," the blonde said, licking her tongue around her juicy lips. She couldn't resist herself. The spell was most certainly on Clark but she had greater self control than most. Even though it was well practiced. "Only a bit more mature."

At the word "mature" Clark's eyes drifted down to her cleavage, it was almost like it had a magnetic pole with his eyes traveling there. He really couldn't resist. It was tempting to reach out and touch her.

"Don't worry, I get that all of the time," the blonde said, she almost looked like she was going to reach forward and shove Clark's face in her breasts. But she pulled back or rather she decided not to do that at the last minute. "So, you're on the hunt for the crystals aren't you?"

"How did you….."

"Do you want the long and drawn out story or the short and the compressed one?" she asked, looking at her hand and smiling. "Because either suits me fine, even though I don't think you have too much time."

"Short story," Clark said, wondering where this is all about.

"My name is Kara Zor-El, I'm from Krypton," she told him and Clark looked at her, like she had grown two heads.

With a smile, she rushed over at super speed, grabbed his shoulders, and pinned him against the wall. Clark looked back at her, and she had that predatory gaze dancing in her eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked him, smiling as he writhed and wiggled against the wall.

"Oh yes, I believe you," Clark said, her hands against him, and her eyes flickered with heat vision.

"Just thinking about burning all of your clothes off and see you in all of your glory to really drive my point home," the blonde said. "Anyway, my name is Kara Zor-El, I'm from Krypton, and I also come from the future."

"This is starting to sound like something out of a science fiction novel," Clark said before he could stop himself and Kara was grinning.

"Well it gets weirder, much weirder, believe it or not," the blonde told him. "My name is Karen Starr as well, at least that's the legal alias I took, because I didn't want to step on the toes of my past self when came out of hibernation. I just hope that I forgive me for leaving myself down there for all that time."

Clark looked at her like she had grown three heads and she gave him a sheepish little grin.

"Well that sounded like that made a lot more sense in my head to be fair," she offered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, it does," Clark commented to her. "So you were the one who had been researching…"

"Yes, I was….and the other crystal…..well I feel like I should give you the location so you can get it, and you don't have this drawn out to the point of frustration," Karen said to him. "Oh, and Lana is possessed by the spirit of an age old witch."

"Wait, what?" Clark asked, unable to believe that this information is dropped on her head.

"And oddly enough, that has made her personality a bit more appealing," Karen continued and Clark once again looked at Karen like she was insane. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in, I know. But Jason Teague's mother, the evil bitch that she is, is the subject for her revenge. She makes Lionel Luthor look like a girl scout."

Clark tried to rid himself of the image of Lionel going door to door selling cookies because that was really a hard one.

"What about the last one?" Clark asked. "What does it do?"

"Well it builds you this nice ice palace in the Arctic," Karen said to him. "I know, I really should be letting you find all of this out yourself because it's your destiny, and blah, blah, blah, I'm the great Jor-El, blah, blah, blah, duty and destiny, blah, blah, blah."

Clark noticed now that Jor-El was oddly silent and Karen was holding a silver device in her hand.

"Don't worry, he's still there, but his vocal functions and anything that he can use to interrupt us have been disabled," Karen said, with a smile. "My father and him….didn't quite get along. But that's not the real reason why he's pissed off at me."

"It's not….."

"Well there are two real reasons," Karen said to Clark. "I can represent an alternative to his heavy handed post, although younger me wasn't quite cut out for it. Apparently, being in suspended animation for eighteen years leaves you with a few quirks that you need to work out. And she didn't quite come to terms with Krypton's death."

Karen shook her head.

"Sorry I'm rambling," Karen said as she smiled. "The problem is….well I think that that we should bring my younger self out of stasis and soon."

"Where is she?" Clark asked.

Karen could not help but grin at him. "Well she's at the bottom of the Reeves Dam."

"You're pulling my leg aren't you?"

"Yes, Kal-El, I'm pulling on your leg," Karen said, shaking her head. "You were standing on her the entire time….."

"Yes, that really was something, wasn't it?" Clark asked and Karen smiled, popping her lips as she looked him over.

It was so tempting to take him right here and right now but being in a threesome with her past self was also so very tempting. It had so many taboos that it was getting her wet just thinking about it.

"What are you planning?"

Karen's grin flew over her face and she pointed one finger to herself. "Who me?"

"Yes, you, you're up to something," Clark told her.

"Well, there are a lot of things that I have to do, and there are a few things that I want to do," Karen said, and she looked at the crystalized pod off to her side. Clark hadn't brought notice to it, but it was a surprise for him. It would take a while for it to come together. "But…..never mind, you are capable of flying a lot sooner, it's just your large head keeps your feet firmly on the ground."

Clark looked incredulous. "I don't have a large head…"

"Sure you don't, honey," Karen said, patting Clark on the chest. "Do you think that you can keep up with me, while we find me?"

It was a measure of how weird Clark's life was that sentence didn't really seem weird.

"You know, I've never really done this consciously."

"Yeah, but you really should have done it, this no flights and no tights thing was dragged on well past the point of common sense," Karen said and Clark raised his eyebrow towards her. The blonde smiled at him. "Just shut your mind off to everything else around you. It might seem like the easiest thing in the world to me but to you….you do have a lot of things that are weighing you down. Just embrace yourself, and let you of all of your inhibitions and be free, be free Kal-El."

He shot up in the air like a cork and his flight patterns were a little jagged. Karen's lips curled into a wide grin.

"Well that wasn't too bad for a first conscious attempt, although you don't want to go crashing into the side of a mountain with an erratic flight pattern."

Karen flew through the air, and caught Kal around his waist, slowly steering him back.

"Nice and easy does it, nice and easy, wow that's it, you're getting it."

"What's with the note of surprise?" Clark asked her and Karen smiled.

"No, that wasn't surprised, I'm just really happy that you're doing it," Karen said, a wide grin on her face, shaking her head. "But never mind that…..we have a lot to talk about. It was a calculated risk that we came back from the future."

"What do you mean we?"

"Well that's an interesting story, isn't it?" Karen asked and Clark shook his head.

"That didn't answer my question," Clark said but Karen smiled, pulling him in close to her, swaying him in the air.

"Well, I'll answer your questions, all of them, and you can figure out what you want to do from there," Karen said with a smile to him.

"I can hardly wait," Clark told her, hoping that he could trust her. So far he thought that he could do, even though she dumped enough information on him that would make his head spin.

"But first, we need to rescue me from suspended animation."

Clark knew one thing though, time travel was going to give him a headache.

"And you're thinking of the paradoxes of time travel, aren't you?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well, just by the look of your face," Karen said with a bit of a giggle as she stared him down. Clark raised his eyebrow at her and Karen's smile got even wider at him. "Never mind, just wait until I talk about the Alternate Time Line theory. Or we get into multi-universal crisis events?"

Clark could hardly wait, but never the less, the two Kryptonians shot through the air, they were ready.

Karen could not wait to help out Kal-El when she could. Her younger self might not have been able to do that properly. Not because she was unable to do so, or even unwilling. But maybe because she was coming to terms about certain things that she had to do herself, but that was another problem.

Clark meanwhile hoped to have answers, plenty of time and soon.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

The ship that they pulled out of the Reeves Dam was quite impressive, even Clark was caught awestruck by it. Karen's wide smile got even wider as she looked over her shoulder towards Clark.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" she asked him and Clark nodded up and down, resembling an overgrown bobblehead. She started to giggle in amusement at the ship but she remained serious. "Yeah, it was a pain in my ass that I lost this ship. I mean…I know you just got to let it go but…..it's hard, it's a bitch to do so as well you know?"

"Yeah…..I mean…..how did you lose it?" Clark asked and Karen smiled.

"Well, someone opened it and there was a really big bang, it's kind of a failsafe, but it was a one and a million fluke that they got it open in the first place," Karen said, shaking her head and sighing. "I wouldn't even play those odds if you paid me but…..there you go."

"Yes, there you go," Clark agreed, wondering about something. Karen smiled at him, locking eyes with him.

"I know this just spun your life upside down and I'm really sorry for that, I would tell you to try and assume that things are normal but…things are far from normal now, aren't they?"

"Well, that's for sure," Clark told Karen and she gave him a sheepish grin. It was almost like she was telling him that she was really sorry.

"But….and this is the last time I'll say something like this I swear…..but we really got to get me….this time I got a safe room where we can open the ship and store it for future use…..trust me when I say it…..things will be a lot less complicated. Then we can worry about the final stone and….don't worry about Jor-El by the way, he's handled."

"Oh what do you mean…"

"Trust me when I say that he won't be a problem for you," Karen said as she squeezed Clark's hand in reassuring way. The blonde shook her head and returned herself back to life. "So, shall we do this?"

"That would be great," Clark said as he could see the ship. Karen applied some kind of band to his arm and it blocked out the Kryptonian radiation. That actually put him at mind.

"Now that just blocks out the Green Stuff," Karen said with a smile as they had the ship. It was a job for both of them. "We better let my twin out in a familiar place."

It took the two of them to haul the ship over their backs, the large metal piece straining. Never the less, both of them did the job fairly nicely. Karen and Clark flew through the air, faster then a speeding bullet.

"The observatory entrance is open, my team knows not to ask too many questions, downward…"

Clark and Karen guided the ship down through a tunnel. The blonde looked at a crystal panel and it registered her as being authorized. A gateway opened to allow them safe and secure passage inside.

"Is this…"

"Well it's as close enough of an exact replication as we're going to get, but yes, yes, it is," Karen replied as she saw the amazing towers.

"So that's why you said get your younger twin into a familiar place?" Clark asked her and Karen smiled.

"The ancestral House of El home is right over here but the lab my father used….is nearby," Karen said, there was a bit of agitation towards that man. "My father and I…..well we had a few conflicts, let's just say that and leave it at that."

Clark could only imagine but he wasn't going to pry, that wasn't his business to after all. Him and Karen touched down on the ground and the ship was there.

"It would have been an amazing place for you to grow up, Kal-El," Karen whispered, and there was a note of sadness that could be heard in her voice. "Naturally though, even by the time I was born, Krypton was on its last leagues. Corruption filled through its lowest stage of government."

"Was it that awful?"

"Not entirely," Karen admitted, with a heaving sigh, as she put the ship down. "There were a lot of good people on this planet. Your mother for one, she was an accomplished doctor. My mother was an accomplished scientist that rivaled Jor-El in every sense of the world. Then there was….well there were many others."

"You?" Clark asked and Karen smiled.

"I wouldn't say that," Karen said but never the less she looked exceedingly pleased with the praise that he had given her. "But we could say that yes."

Karen tapped her fingers on the side of the screen, looking out, the stimulation was running nicely.

"Now the trick is to bring her out of it gently, so she doesn't freak out, and punch one or both of us in the face."

Clark blanched at the thought of that and he turned to Karen, slowly, raising his eyebrow. "So, tell me, what's the chance of that happening?"

"I'd like to say pretty high all things considered, and I know me," Karen said as she twisted the release of the ship.

* * *

The younger model of Kara Zor-El came back to life, she was foggy on where she was. Then again, being in stasis for some time could lead to a lot of disorientation. The blonde was up. Dressed in clothing of a white material that clung to her body, and a bracelet with a silver "S" on it.

"Are you awake?"

Kara jerked away suddenly. She recalled her mission, she had to find Kal-El. He was somewhere on Earth. He should have been found by the Kents but that was not assured. How Jor-El thought that it was a good idea to build a ship only large enough for one infant was a mystery to Kara but there you go.

"Yes….who is there?" she demanded, her eyes teasing the first signs of heat vision before she woke up.

She tried to get out of her ship and she stumbled, falling into the arms of another woman. She was confused for a moment.

"Mother?"

"No, not necessarily, but the resembelance is uncanny and we got her looks from you."

Kara was visited by a strange thought. She was still on Krypton, that was good. Maybe the destruction was a bad dream she got. Too much studying at school, not enough sleep, that could lead to some weird halluncinations. At least that's what she assumed to be real.

"Now, we're not really on Krypton."

"Really, you could have fooled me," Kara said with biting sarcasm.

"Well, we are capable of some wonderful technology and this little holographic replication, solid hologram mind you, is as good as we're going to get to giving you a nice little chunk of home," Karen explained without taking a breath.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"I'm Kara Zor-El," Karen said and Kara frowned.

"No, I am."

"Well there was this charming little backstory involving time travel involved but…we're not going to really get into that now, are we?"

Kara found herself looking at her dopplegangers breasts. It was hard not to look at them, it was almost like they had some kind of gravitational pull to them.

The younger blonde shook her head and Karen was grinning at her.

"Don't be afraid, everyone does it."

Kara tried to act all calm and collected, as hard as that was. "Everyone….what do you mean a charming little story involving time travel?"

"Way to change the story, mini-me, but yes, time travel, I came from the 31st century, and trust me…..there were a lot of things wrong with this timeline that we're going to try and fix," Karen said. "And that involves Kal-El…"

' _And she's going to ask about Kal-El,'_ Karen commented mentally to herself and she caught Kal's eye, who was smiling.

"What about Kal-El?" Kara asked, she was trying to be calm and collected, even though she was a little bit excited and Karen's eyes locked onto Kal-El's, and there was a nice little smile. "Oh, I've got to find out….."

"Calm down, Kara, he's fine," Karen said, she was amused by the fact that she was talking to her past self.

Karen frowned. "How do you know?"

Fair question, one she would ask if the position was reversed. "Because he's right here."

Kara jumped up, with an exclamation in her voice and she saw the young man before her. The handsome young man standing before her and the blonde shook her head.

"NO WAY!"

"Way," Karen said, she couldn't help but demonstrate some of the Earth slang she picked up during the time. "So, yes, he's much older than he thought and Krypton is all gone….it went boom and yes planets do explode like that."

Kara opened her mouth and closed it. How did…..it was almost like they were of the same mind.

"That's because we are of the same mind," Karen said.

"How did…..fine, I guess I believe you," Kara said, folding her arms.

"You're not going to get pouty, are you…."

"Pouty, I don't get pouty!" Kara pouted but she smiled. "Hello, Kal-El….its good to meet you at last…..but….is it here…"

"I'll return it to you when I've determined whether or not our father hasn't hitched a ride," Karen said. It was possible enough that things would be different. Alternate universe theory and all that good stuff, and this and that.

"What do you mean our father….."

Karen placed her hand on Kara's mouth and smiled. "You need some rest and I need to run some tests….give how crazed I was after I came some stasis….and yes I was messed up for a little bit, as it was hard to come to terms that Krypton was gone, even though I knew it was coming. Eighteen years in stasis can do some screwy things to you….you know."

"Fine, I know," Kara said, and Karen smiled, as she planted a light kiss on her younger counterpart's forehead.

"It's going to get loads better, trust me, and if you're nice, I'll let you have some real fun," Karen said and she handed something to Kara.

Kara held the picture, it was herself, her mother, and her aunt….she must have been nine or so. This was before her mother died and it brought a slight tear to her eyes, shaking her head.

"Thought you might want a little piece of home that isn't a hologram, you won't believe the trouble I went to get that one," Karen said and she smiled at Kal. "So business calls?"

"Lead the way," he said and he stopped and smiled at Kara. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, once she clears me, we have so much catching up to do," Kara said, she had missed out on a lot of her cousin's life by the looks of things. She wondered how many of his powers he came into.

She cradled the picture of her mother, aunt, and herself when she was nine like an extremely treasured possession.

* * *

Isobel was really excited now, she was becoming more intertwined with Lana. At first, it had mostly been about satisfying an age vengeance against the ancestors of the Duchess that burned her at the stake.

But then she stumbled upon a gold mine. Lana was questioning some of her more questionable actions less. Which just proved that under the exterior of a good girl beat something more dangerous.

That being said, she could sense that there was something more primal with Kal-El. It excited her but it also scared her.

' _No time for fear,'_ she reminded herself. The time of the planets aligning would come and she would be able to enact the next stage of her plan.

The spellbook in front of her had magic that would curl the toes of even the most powerful sorceresses. Isobel traced her finger down it lovingly. Lana believed that it was a school reference book.

Let her believe that, Isobel thought to herself, let her believe it. She had plans and Chloe and Lois were perfect vessels to enact that plan. The fact that Kal-El was connected to them so tightly, all that much the better.

The dark haired female had a small flicker across her face and tapped her fingers casually. She wanted to see what would happen next.

Chloe was calling Lana, well the witch smiled, she wouldn't want to keep her pet waiting, now would she?

* * *

"Three years ago, I wouldn't have believed this, you know."

"Oh, I know, you've been through a lot over the last three years," Karen said, placing her hand on the top of her head and then moving it over, to grab Clark's hand. "But you know, there's a lot that could be to come. Including a lot that I don't know."

"And I lot that you can't tell me?"

"Now you're getting the program," Karen said with a smile, bringing Clark closer to her with a wide smile over her face. "So…..what are you going to do with Lana?"

"Well that's a tricky one…."

"Yes, and no," Karen said and Clark raised his eyebrow. "She'd be useful…..well Isobel would be and I suppose Lana as well. The two of them kind of knock out any flaws that they might have, giving you a better sum, as opposed to the parts."

"I need to get to the stones….."

"If it makes you feel better, the bond that you have with her will prevent her from betraying you," Karen said, placing her hand on Clark's thigh. The warm contact caused both of them to smile.

"Yes, I'm sure that it will," Clark commented and Karen's grin got even wider. "But…..what are you smiling about?"

"Just thinking how much I didn't get it….look I stand by what I said….well past me, we're not humans, therefore we shouldn't be bound by certain standards, and we are among the last Kryptonians," Karen said and she started to close the gap.

"Karen…"

"Look me in the eye and say that you're not attracted to me," Karen told Clark. "If you can't, then just shut up, get over yourself, and kiss me."

Clark couldn't lie, he wanted to do all kinds of things that people wouldn't approve of to her. He could feel a swelling with him.

"The state of you seems to tell me all that I need to know," Karen said, licking her lips, causing moisture to appear on them.

She reached forward and wrapped her arms around Kal, pulling him into a deep kiss, her hands running down his body. There was a second of hesitation but it was only a brief second.

Kal reached around, feeling her body, it was fit and firm, and he felt himself harden underneath her actions. He closed his eyes, feeling her hands explore his body, carefully running them all over his body.

"Yes, they're very real," Karen said with a smile, as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, also straddling his lap as she did so. Kal was face to face with one of the wonders of the world and his mouth was watering at what he saw.

"Damn," Kal whispered and Karen gave him a smoldering smile, as she allowed Kal's hands to brush down over her breasts.

"Yes, touch them, make them yours," she encouraged him and she closed her eyes, with a panting moan as he worked her over.

"Don't worry, I will," Kal said with a wide grin as he played with her tits and that caused her to get all excited.

They were a rather large size, he never quite felt anything like this in his life and she pulled down her skirt to reveal a pair of lacy panties, along with a garter belt, and sheer stockings. She kicked her high heel shoes all.

"Oh, I think that someone wants to come out and play," Karen cooed, working her hand down his pants and stroking him.

She pulled his large member out, stroking him up and down and Kal closed his eyes, feeling the friction of her hand around his tool.

"I know where you want to put it," Karen said, licking around the outside of her lips, causing moisture to appear around them. "Obviously, I mean what person wouldn't want to stick it there?"

"He'd have to be crazy," Kal whispered and Karen smiled, as she wrapped her breasts around Kal's hard rod.

Kal felt his penis engulfed in her amazing tit flesh and he thought that he was going to lose his mind. His balls throbbed with desire.

"You don't have to hold back with me, Kal-El," Karen said, licking the tip of his head. "And I know where more of them are…..we can rebuild a new civilization."

Kal's balls twitched as he fucked the breasts of the older copy of his cousin, and he could really feel her as she pushed her breasts around his thick tool.

"Are you enjoying this, honey?" Karen asked, kissing the tip of his head, licking her tongue in his slit.

"Oh, fuck yes," Kal grunted, as Karen pumped him up and down, her wide and wicked grin increasing as she continued to work him hard.

"Figured you would, that's the spot, oh yes," Karen cooed, licking the tip of his head.

His balls tightened and he grunted as he kept pushing forward. He was about ready to unload on her and he closed his eyes.

He was so close yet so far. No matter what he could not hold back. Throbbing with anticipation, he slid himself in and out of the valley between her breasts, and she captured the tip of him in her mouth.

Karen was about ready for the joyous taste of his cum, and she leaned back, enjoying the rush, enjoying the tit fuck. He held down onto her breasts and he slammed into her, going deeper in between her tits.

"That's it, that's it, a little bit more!" Karen screamed, wrapping her breasts around his tool and milking his thrusts in between her breasts.

"Damn, Karen, about I about ready to, oh I'm cumming," Kal grunted, pushing his tool between her breasts and she captured it in her mouth, sucking on the head, cooing madly as he continued to plant his thrusts deep in the valley between her breasts.

A huge cannon load of seed shot out, splashing all over Karen's face and breasts. The blonde leaned back with ecstasy, as her face and breasts were coated.

Slowly, Karen licked the cum off of her breasts and Kal's eyes practically bugged out of his head as he watched her clean herself up.

"You better not be done."

"Never," Kal said and Karen got on her hands and knees, wiggling her delicious rear at him.

"Good," Karen said, she knew that Kara could hear her from the next room so she was going to make sure that she put a show.

Kal grabbed Karen around her hips and ran his throbbing cock against her dripping slit. She closed her eyes as she felt him enter her and fill her up.

"That's it," Karen moaned as Kal went into her.

She could feel his hard member pump into her body and she got excited as she tightened up. His hands rested on either side of her hips and she closed her eyes, as he pumped into her body from behind.

"Do you like that?' Kal asked her and Karen nodded eagerly, biting down on her lip as he rammed into her body.

"Yes, please, more," Karen whimpered with Kal working himself into her body, getting deeper into her the more that he pushed into her. Her hands grabbed onto the edge of the desk where he pushed her onto.

His strong hands reached around, grabbing her swaying breasts, with sweat sticking to their bodies. Karen bit down hard on her lip as he pulled nearly almost out of her.

Then she felt all twelve inches of him ram into her once again.

They caused a miniature vibration, but considering they were technically outside of the pull of time, that didn't matter.

"Ohhhh," Karen moaned as she channeled all of the power that she could to her pussy and squeezed his tool, causing him to groan.

"That feels really good," Kal grunted and Karen smiled as she pushed back towards him.

"You really haven't felt anything yet."

Karen pulled away from him and suddenly, her legs were wrapped around him, and she pulled him up into a tense grip. Her pussy wrapped around him as she pulled him up.

"Ready for the ride of your life, Kal-El?"

He positively throbbed against her grip and he nodded. She made sure her legs were tightened around him and she pushed back against him.

She pushed back against him, the friction between both of them were amazing.

"Oh, yes," Kal grunted, feeling Karen's tight walls clamp around him and he could have sworn that he heard a slight moan coming from the next room that wasn't coming from Karen.

Well it might have been in a round about way.

"Don't stop, continue, please," Karen begged, tightening her vice like grip around him, pushing him deep into her body.

Kal obliged her, pushing as deep into her as he could. His balls slammed against her thighs and he groaned as the two of them swayed back and forth in mid air.

He held his hands onto her breasts, cupping her gifts in his hands as the two worked against each other, both of them squeezed.

"Take me, harder, harder!" Karen moaned, as he pushed into her body, causing both of their pleasure heightened.

Her tight pussy wrapped around his large tool, and squeezed him, trying to milk the cum from his balls.

Karen rocked herself in mid air, increasing the friction that rose between their loins. She pushed Kal's face between her breasts, allowing him to lick them.

"Fuck," Karen whispered, throwing her head back and he continued to feast upon her. His balls throbbed and he was getting closer to depositing his gift between her legs.

Karen whined, clenching him as he pushed into her just a little bit deeper. Her tit flesh jiggled and he cupped it in his hand, wrapping his mouth around her perfect nipple and sucking her.

They switched positions, with Kal now on Karen's back and hammering her from behind. There were more moans and it was hard to figure out who they were coming from.

"FUCK ME!"

Karen's pleading moans caused his cock to throb between her legs and he pushed himself deep into her. He got balls deep into her tight body and the blonde gave a smoldering moan, licking her lips with Kal hammering her from behind.

"Oooh, again, harder, yes, more, again, harder," Karen chanted, feeling the burn as he pushed himself into her body.

Kal's balls tightened and he could not really hold back from her any longer. He kissed the back of her neck some more.

Eventually, the explosion of cum came through and Kal planted his thick load of seed into Karen, filling her up.

Kara watched from above, seeing the two of the descending down to the ground. She rubbed her clit furiously, trying to get some sexual tension off.

When she was sure they were done, she departed.

* * *

"That was amazing," Karen said, wrapping her arms around Kal. His head rested on her breasts, which was the best place for them, bar none.

"Glad to see that I meet your high standards," Kal said and Karen smiled, kissing him on the top of the forehead.

"Oh, we've got a lot of things to do," Karen said with a smile on her face. "And I think that the world will be an interesting place now the more that I think about it."

"You really think so?"

"Think, I know," Karen said, running her fingers through her hair. "And I'm sure that she'll agree…..but we've got a lot to do…..the thing about Earth that its relatively young. It can go either way. There have been planets like Earth that have come fast and burned out hard. Pretty soon it will be an IIP."

"IIP?" Kal asked.

"Ideally Invaded Planet," Karen confirmed, as she could see that he was easing back into his human state. His Kryptonian heritage would be a part of him and he would need to embrace both sides of that to really feel his powers. "But we've got some things that we need to do and some other things that we could do."

"What…"

"Well I've got a couple of ideas," Karen confirmed with a smile. "But we better be careful….because many planets have been destroyed where too advanced technology have been given to them too soon. Good thing that there is some stone age Kryptonian technology that is sufficiently advanced enough to blow people's minds enough."

"Oh, I'm listening?"

"Well…..your mother in particular has come up with some medical advances that could help people, without any trouble, I just got to verify the crystal's clean of his influence," Karen said and Clark smiled as he leaned up against her.

As if on cue, there was a ding as Karen's machine finished scanning the crystal.

"So, was that good ding or a bad ding?"

**To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So was that a good ding or a bad ding?" Clark asked and Karen smiled at him.

"What do you think?" Karen asked, walking forward, looking at the crystal.

"Well I was hoping that you would have a good idea, because you were the one who was doing the experiment," Clark replied to her and Karen smiled, shaking her head.

"Just one second, and I'll let you know."

The crystal was being matched up to the DNA. She knew that if her father was on here, then she would have to destroy it.

"Well, things have changed I guess…..it's not quite the same timeline, but it's close enough to count," Karen said and she was whispering to herself.

Kara turned up, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" Kara asked and Karen turned her attention to Kara.

"Well, your little power crystal…..you know the one that you brought here….."

"Yes, it was the only thing that I have left from Krypton," Kara said, she realized that she was missing it and she stared Karen down. Arms clasped to her hips and her glare was fixed upon Karen's face. "You didn't take it, did you?"

"Well, I did…but it was only to see if there weren't any nasty surprises on the crystal."

Kara crossed her arms before she said what was on her mind.

"So is there?"

"No, there isn't,' Karen agreed and Kara raised her eyebrow. "Just my mother and Kal-El's…"

"Aunt Lara?" Kara asked, taking half of a step forward. "Wait my mother….what do you mean….."

"Well, it appears that she left a little something behind, and I'm guessing any attempts for Zor-El to hitch a ride to create some kind of New Krypton had been eradicated," Karen replied to her. "So….the crystal is clean and I should be able to safely bring the two of them. They should be useful as an AI, and then once I'm sure it's safe, I can actually bring them as an actual clone."

"So…..you can do that?"

"Of course I can," Karen said with a beaming voice and Clark looked at both of them.

"So my birth mother….."

"About was brilliant as Jor-El, maybe more so, but with a better personality," Karen said and there was a sense that she was trying very hard not to be too critical of Jor-El.

His AI copy tended to be a poor representation of what the man was but at the same time, he had the quirks to make that AI version that way, for reasons that only made sense to him.

"She really was more brilliant that he was," Kara said and there was something about her tone where she refused to argue a different way.

"Won't argue with that," Karen said with a smile. "Your aunt as well….."

"My mother didn't get nearly the credit she deserved," Kara said.

"Well, that's because the Council tended to be rather stingy with any credit that they gave out," Karen reminded her younger counterpart. "It was for the soul of all Krypton…..that's why a global government doesn't work. Everything because too isolated."

Karen looked at Clark, who was looking around the simulated version of Krypton.

"I don't want to say otherwise, Krypton was an amazing word, and we should all be thankful that we were apart of it, and thankfully it's advancements will live on," Karen said.

"Thankfully we'll live on for some time, to bring Earth slowly to the point where they won't suffer scientific shock."

"Now, we've got the plan of the third crystal, and…..well you gave that one to Lana, but…..you need to distract her while we retrieve it, along with the other one," Karen said, shaking her head. "I'm certain that she won't betray you but on the other hand, you can never be too careful."

"So what about….."

"Don't worry Clark, we'll figure this one out, once the Fortress is built, we should be able to get Lara and Alura online," Karen said and she could see Kara's eyes glow with anticipation. "We've got a lot of things to do…..a lot of lives should be for the better….."

"Do you think that things really will be changed?" Kara asked.

"Well…..we can give them the chance, it's rather or not that they take the ball and run with it that matters," Karen said. That was the problem.

* * *

Isobel could feel her exert even more control over Lana but she sensed that something was off in the air.

It was almost like that she lost control about something, but it wasn't Lana. What was it?

Lois and Chloe were off together, which allowed her solitude. Clark had gone off. Did he have another lead over the stone? Or was there something else entirely?

She didn't know but there was something that was happening. The question was what.

' _Oh Clark, what a tangled web you weave,'_ Isobel thought to herself.

"Lana, are you up here?"

Lana shoved the spellbook out of sight and then she got up to face Chloe who was making her way up the stairs.

"Yes, Chloe, I'm here," Lana said and she waited for Chloe there.

"I got a strange feeling that…well it's hard to explain."

"Well, you could start at the beginning," Lana said with a smile on her face, beckoning Chloe to sit down and she did. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, a lot, but I had a weird dream."

"Just a weird dream?" Lana asked her.

"Well, I'm not sure if it was a dream or a premonition or a sense of Deja-Vu, or what it was," Chloe said and Lana stared at her, raising her eyebrow. "Or maybe it's just the fact that I'm studying too hard."

"What is it?" Lana asked her.

"Well it was, Lois, you, and I….we were possessed by witches."

Lana frowned at that and Isobel tried to remain utterly calm.

"Well….that's kind of silly….."

"Compared to what else goes on in Smallville?"

Lana sighed, why did Chloe have to talk sense now? Actually that did bring up a good point, with all of the oddness going on in Smallville, being possessed was perhaps on the bottom ten of the weirdest things that could happen.

"Just because you had a dream, doesn't mean anything though, it could be the stress of everything that you've found me…."

"Maybe," Chloe admitted grudgingly but there was something with the tone in her voice that indicated that she couldn't be for sure.

"Of course it is, trust me," Lana said eagerly making her way to look at Chloe. "Maybe the two of us could use a day out, get away from all of the insanity."

Lois did ask Lana to keep Chloe occupied.

Chloe frowned, something rather transparent was going on here but she was going to have to play the game for now at least. She locked eyes with Lana and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Lana said with a smile. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I trust you."

Isobel smiled, she might want to keep an eye on this one. For now, she was convinced that her dreams, which could be potentially a premonition of tonight's events, were just that, dreams.

It was something that she might want to keep a close eye out for. There were a couple of strands connected with Clark that was strengthened.

Speaking of other things that she needed to keep a close eye out for, that was among them for sure.

' _Curious,'_ Lana thought but then she shook her head, perhaps she was over complicating things a little bit.

* * *

"The day that you were born…..well it was historical for a few reasons, but on a personal level, it was great," Kara told Clark, the two of them walking side by side with each other out in the fields in Smallville. "But you were the last son born of Krypton. Things….went south a bit later on."

Kara sighed, looking at Clark.

"Really wish Jor-El would have collaborated with my mother on a star ship, that would have been able to bring more of us to the planet," Kara said, shaking her head for a few seconds. She was now dressed in a red top and jean shorts, along with sandals. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. "His idea to build a small ship that could only suit an infant well…..I'm just happy that you got here alright and you were found."

"What exactly was the problem between my father and yours?" Clark asked her.

"Well, it was partially because of…..well two great scientific minds, eventually they're going to clash, and our grandfather likely stirred the pot between the two of them when he could," Kara said and she watched Clark's disapproving gaze filter through his eyes. "Then there was the fact that my father took an interest in your mother…..and that meant that he neglected my mother."

"That wasn't right," Clark whispered and Kara shook her head in confirmation.

"No, not right, not at all," Kara agreed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But that's just the way things were, weren't they?"

Kara's scowl increased in prominence and Clark put a gentle grip on her shoulder.

"I don't want to think about what was, I'm sure Karen had more terms to come to grips with a lot of what happened, but that's still fresh on my mind," Kara said, feeling Clark's arms wrap around her. "So….how are you going to explain me?"

"I'm still thinking of something…..no offense but the last girl…"

"Yes, I know, Karen told me," Kara said with a sigh. "Jor-El's AI…there are a few fundamental logic flaws programmed in that."

The blonde hovered above the ground.

"It's too bad that my parents are out of town, I would have introduced you to them."

"Well I would have liked to meet them," Kara admitted, biting down on her lip and staring at Clark. "Would have liked to thank them for being the one's to…..well to take care of you, and make sure you did okay."

"I think that they would have liked to meet you," Clark told her but suddenly, he could see Lana waiting for him.

If what Karen was saying was true, then it would be unwise to let Lana in on the secret. Because given the nature of the possession, there was a chance that Lana wouldn't knew.

"Hi, Lana, fancy meeting you around here," Clark said.

"Oh, well Chloe and I were just getting back, from a day on the town," Lana said and she looked at the blonde standing next to Clark, curiously raising her eyebrow. "And this is…"

"My cousin Kara…"

"Biological cousin," Lana whispered urgently and Kara nodded. "How did this happen….."

"Stasis for all of those years, Clark finally let me out."

"Oh, I see," Lana said, everything made complete sense to her. Kara's eyes were locked onto her for a second and she wondered if she did something wrong. Then Kara relaxed herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lana,' Kara said, reaching forward and extending her hand.

Clark watched, the grip was firm but not enough to be threatening.

"So, tonight's going to be an interesting night, isn't it?" Lana asked and Clark smiled.

"Well, hopefully Lois doesn't go too overboard…"

"I don't go overboard, Smallville," the woman in question said, joining them and Kara turned to them with a smile. "Who is….."

"This is my cousin, Kara," Clark told Lois.

"Oh, you're related to Smallville?" Lois asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am," Kara agreed. "You must be the infamous Lois Lane."

"Well…..I wouldn't go that far," Lois said, but there was a hint of a smile tugging on her lips, as she looked the blonde over. "So, how are you doing….."

"Clark was just showing me around, I was going to meet his parents, but they're out of town," Kara said and Lois smiled.

"Don't get any ideas," Clark warned her.

"Don't worry, she won't, will she?" Lana asked and Lois frowned.

"What is this, gang up on Lois day?"

"Didn't you check the calendar?" Clark asked her and Lois smiled, shaking her head.

"Well…..no I didn't but…"

"Then you should have, this is a special day, for you, for all three of you, for Lana, Chloe, and Lois," Clark commented with a smile on his face but nothing was more wicked than the smile that moved over Kara's face.

"Yes, this is special," Kara agreed to them.

"What's so special about it?" Lana asked, frowning.

"Now come on, you don't want me to spoil the surprise, do you?" Clark asked and Lana shook her head, no she didn't want that to happen at all. That being said, she was on a hair trigger and wondered what he was talking about.

"Hey, Clark, Lois, Lana….um….." Chloe said and Clark suddenly smiled, along with the other blonde.

"Kara," she told her and Chloe blinked. "You must be Chloe…..I'm Clark's cousin."

"Biological side, or adopted," Chloe said, her mind working overdrive and Kara smiled.

"Biological," Kara informed her and that got Chloe's interest right away.

"Clark, can I have a talk with you, please?"

Chloe was not going to take no for an answer, so Clark allowed his friend to lead him off into the direction of the barn.

She looked fit to burst with excitement and Clark raised an eyebrow. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well that, your cousin….you didn't tell me that there was another one out there, or did you know?" Chloe asked him.

"Just found out about it myself," Clark said and he leaned forward. "Karen Starr…..well you're not going to believe this….."

"So what's going on?" Lana asked, entering the barn with them.

"Just catching up on something, is it almost time?" Chloe asked.

"Almost time for what?" Lana asked, trying to play coy and Chloe sighed.

"Look, Lana, I wasn't born yesterday, I was born today, about eighteen years ago, so I'm not that dense," Chloe said, staring in the eye of her friend. "Lois was overdoing the dramatic secret part…..and you were trying to keep me occupied."

"Yes, I was trying to keep you occupied," Lana said, placing her hands on Chloe's face and there was something going on.

Clark could feel the energy going around him and this was what Karen warned him about. Lois made her way into the barn behind Clark.

"Don't get the party started without me," Lois said, placing her hands on Clark's hips and slowly she eased them down to another area.

Clark could feel it as there was a glow in Chloe's eyes and she smashed her lips against his. Her tongue pushed against his and she ran her hands down his chest, and ran herself all the way down his body.

"I think someone's excited," Lana said, running her hand down his pants and she was slowly stroking him.

"Hey don't hog it all, you know," Lois said, biting down on her lip and pouting and Lana looked at Lois.

"You'll get your turn," Lana said, squeezing him and running her hand down him.

Clark closed his eyes, feeling her hot mouth wrap around his tool. She brought him all the way down into her throat, as much as she could go. Lois licked whatever part that she couldn't fit into her mouth and Chloe got between his knees and started to lick his balls.

Their actions between the three of them, it got him fired up and ready to go in more ways than one. His balls throbbed a little bit.

He ran his hands over Lois's breasts as she licked him and then he switched to each of the girls, giving them all equal attention at super speed.

All three of them gave lustful moans of pleasure, with Chloe licking the underside of his balls.

"Oh, here it comes," Chloe said, running her fingers down his thick balls, feeling them fill up with cum.

They were about ready to get a treat and suddenly Clark's cum shot out, splashing into Lana's waiting mouth. She was careful not to spill one drop of it.

Getting to her feet, she grabbed Chloe and shared a deep and passionate kiss as both women stripped each other of their clothes. Lois grabbed Clark and started to rub him.

"Let's have some fun while they're preoccupied," Lois whispered, wrapping her legs around him and pushing her tight box around his thick shaft.

"Oh god," Clark grunted and Lois really had a nice grip on him. He thought that he was going to lose it as her slick walls enveloped his throbbing manhood. The dark haired woman pushed up and down onto him, increasing the pleasure that the two of them felt with each other.

"Damn, that's so fucking good, isn't it?" Lois asked, grinding her pussy down onto his throbbing tool as it slid in and out of her with ease.

Clark smiled, cupping her breasts and Lana looked at them.

"It seems to think that we've been left out," Chloe said, she seemed a lot less than herself.

"I'll fix that," Kara said suddenly, grabbing Chloe and flinging her against the wall. She kissed Chloe suddenly, working her tongue into her.

Lana was caught off guard by the sudden brazen action of Clark's cousin but then Kara turned around and pushed Lana against the wall.

Isobel deep within Lana was distracted by Kara's talented fingers probing her pussy. The woman whimpered with Kara pushing her fingers deep into her and the two kissed each other.

Kara's kisses were completely passionate and Isobel could feel her body burn up with desire. This girl was talented, she would make an amazing lover.

Suddenly at super speed, Kara had Lana bound, her ankles and feet were tied together.

"Clark, I want you to take her," Kara said, a smirk tugging over her face and Clark looked at her with a smile.

Lana tried to free herself but she realized that she was at Clark's mercy, with Kara encouraging him to take her.

Isobel could not believe it, with all of her power, she couldn't break her way free through the bindings. That was supposed to be impossible, wasn't it?

Yet, she was here, unable to get free. This was absolutely inside and now Kara was underneath her face.

"You're not the only one who knows a few magic tricks," Kara whispered excitedly and Clark's throbbing member was just at Lana's entrance.

The woman was about ready to be filled and she was excited. Clark's large penis pushed inside of her, causing the pleasure to spike through her body.

"YES!" Lana moaned, or maybe it was Isobel, the two of them merging together.

Chloe was slumped against the wall and she whined but Kara made her way over.

"Time to get you nice and warmed up for your lord," Kara said with a grin and her fingers pushed into Chloe's hot snatch.

Chloe bit down on her lip, Kara's fingers stroking deep inside her at super speed. The blonde pushed her hips up, and the two working against each other.

Not to leave Lois neglected, Kara darted over, fingering Lois as quickly as she could. Then she did the same thing to Chloe.

She was so good that she managed to give both females equal attention. She was getting weak herself as she watched Clark ram his huge penis deep between Lana's thighs. The woman bit down on her lip.

"Time to return the favor I think," Lois said, and she looked over to her shoulder at Chloe. "Would you like to help me, Chloe?"

"I'd be insulted if you never asked," Chloe said, sauntering her way over and she parted Kara's slick thighs, with the juices dripping down between them.

"This is going to be amazing," Kara breathed and sure enough both of the cousins licking and playing with her smoldering hot folds caused Kara to go wild.

She envied Lana, but she would get Clark soon enough. Right now she smiled, at both Lana and Isobel being bent to Kal-El's will, showing who the dominant species is.

"That's it, oh that's good, so good," Kara whispered, with Lois cupping her breast and treating Kara like she would want to be treating. Chloe did the same thing.

Isobel could not believe it, she hated being at a disadvantage like this, being bound and dominated but she loved it. She loved it a whole lot.

She could feel Clark's balls tighten.

"Do it, Kal-El, you're almost there," she groaned, her loins heating up and closing on him with a strong grip.

"Damn, so tight, hard to hold back," Clark said, exploring Lana's sweaty breasts and back. "You belong to me."

"Yes, yes, of course, anything, just finish," Lana babbled hungrily, licking her lips and Clark pushed himself deep into her center. Her loins closed around him, with Clark picking up an heavier pace into her.

His balls throbbed, the delight increasing with Clark increasing the depth of his thrusts.

Then they tightened and his gift was pushed into Lana, her thighs stretching to accommodate him as he filled her.

Lana collapsed, not that she could go anywhere. The ropes pushed into her nipple.

Chloe smiled, she wasn't going to lie, this surprise party was more her speed.

"Take your turn, birthday girl, maybe if you're nice, Clark will give you a spanking," Kara whispered huskily in her ear and she slapped Chloe on the ass once for good measure.

Chloe straddled Clark's lap.

"Nice to see you're still in the game."

"For you, always," Clark said, feeling Chloe's tight pussy slip around him. He marveled at how it felt around his throbbing tool.

Chloe smiled, closing her eyes as she felt him fill her completely. The blonde tightened her walls around him, pushing her tight smoldering thighs around him.

She tried to push him all the way into her, her legs spreading as she accommodated all of him into her.

"Are you okay?' Clark asked and Chloe nodded, biting down on her lip as she worked herself down onto him.

'Yes, more, yes deeper," Chloe mewled, causing the pleasure to explode through her body.

Kara smiled, working over Lois and Lana, to make sure they got the proper amount of attention.

"Go ahead, take it all, that's it," Kara whispered to Chloe, encouraging her and Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark's head, pushing his head into her heaving chest.

Chloe threw her head back and pushed her hips down, pushing him deep into her. She continued to rock her hips down onto him.

She felt her body filled completely up with him and she rode Clark like there was no tomorrow. Her mind was completely overwhelmed by numerous sensations and his hands moved over her body.

Suddenly she pulled out and she was on her hands and knees. Her pussy was pleasured from behind and Chloe whimpered, with his cock brushing against her dripping hot entrance.

"FUCK!" Chloe whispered and Kara decided to place herself underneath Chloe.

The blonde dove into Kara's dripping hot pussy, and ate her out.

"Damn, that's so hot," Clark whispered, holding onto her. He wondered how tight his cousin's cunt would be, but he supposed that he would find out sooner rather than later. He hung onto Chloe's hips and speared into her.

Chloe thought that she was going to lose it, because of the combination of sensations that she was feeling. Her loins heated up with Clark going into her. He buried just a little bit deeper into her, and eventually his balls tightened and he launched his heavy load of cum inside her body.

The blonde's walls closed around her, twitching her hips around him, pushing his thick tool into her.

Chloe collapsed onto Kara's pussy, feeling rather good about herself.

* * *

Kara looked at Clark with a smile and they saw the wrecked bodies of the three women around on the ground.

"Well that's a birthday that young Miss Sullivan won't forget any time soon," Kara whispered to him excitedly and Clark gave her a bright smile.

"Yes but…"

"It's….future me," Kara said and she put her clothes back on at super speed. She heard that this was completely urgent.

Kara shook her head in exasperation, it was just her luck that she would get cockblocked by herself. She didn't even know if it was possible for such a thing to happen, well now she knew, and she knew rather well about that.

The blonde blew her hair out from over her face, and she wondered what she wanted.

The good news was that Isobel was now underneath Clark's thrall, so she would not be able to make a move or vice versa. One could argue that she would be an extremely valuable asset and Kara was excited to see what would happen with her.

Kara and Clark were on their way to STARR Labs and they met Karen. Both of them were kind of curious to see what she was going on about. It could prove to be vital for their plans.

"Yes, what is it?" Kara asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

Karen smiled, wondering for a brief second if she had cock blocked herself. That would be something but that could really wait until later. "Well, I've got some good news."

"Really?" Clark asked and Karen smiled.

"I found the third crystal," Karen told him and Clark smiled, looking rather eager. "Well, I guess that is good news."

"Good news, the best news,' Kara said and she could see the shift on Karen's face. She recognized that look. "And what's the bad news?"

"Well it isn't necessarily bad news, but it's more of an inconvenience really," Karen told Kara and the blonde nodded her head, before motioning for her to go on. "It's surrounded by Kryptonite, as far as the eye could see."

"You didn't know this before?"

"You never told me, you were rather secretive about a lot of your adventures," Karen said and Clark opened his mouth about to apologize but Karen clapped her hand firmly on his mouth. "No, don't apologize, you have your reasons."

Clark relaxed for a second and nodded. "So, what are we going to do about that….maybe there's someway to negate the Kryptonite….."

"With the vast amount of knowledge that Kryptonians have at their disposal, there is," Karen told him with a wide grin crossing her face. "But…that's going to have to wait."

"Given it's a dime a dozen around here, you would think that it would be high on our priority list," Clark said and Karen just snickered.

"Well, that it is, that it is," Karen said, shaking her head. "But we need to worry about getting the crystal and yesterday. So we have another person who is going inside there….."

"You do?" Clark asked.

"Don't worry, I can trust her," Karen said waving it off and Clark frowned. "Yes, Clark, you'll get to meet her when she comes back. She was the one that helped me back into the future, and she ended up in her past self's body."

"Why didn't you merge with me or something?" Kara asked, curious.

"As much as I would have liked to be inside you, wait that sounded less wrong in my head," Karen said and Kara smiled.

"Wouldn't that technically be masturbation?"

"Yes that technically would be," Karen agreed, barely keeping the smile off of her face as she shook her head. "But it's a lot easier for her to do the fusion dance with her past self, then us to do the fusion dance with….well ourselves."

Once again, it sounded a fair bit less dirty in her head, she'll say that.

"Anyway she has special circumstances…..oh here she is, come in Tess, Clark and Kara are here to meet you."

Clark waited to see Karen's not so mysterious mystery friend pop up now.

**To Be Continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, this is the infamous Clark Kent…..it does feel weird to be introduced to someone you've technically met before, you know."

Clark turned towards a woman who had her face framed with absolutely gorgeous red hair and a pair of bright green eyes. She wore a female business suit that she filled into and she watched Clark with a hungry look, a look that Clark suspected was in the eyes of many women that he had been around as of late.

"Clark, this is Tess Mercer, she's been helping me get things together," Karen informed Clark and Clark reached his hand forward, planting a light kiss on the top of her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Tess," Clark told her and Tess smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine," Tess said and she smiled. "So, I guess you can figure out that I was convinced to come back in time with her."

Karen opened her mouth, about ready to protest something. "Convinced, I don't think that you needed much convincing, Miss Mercer. Didn't you get on bended knee pretty much and beg me to come?"

Tess shook her head, waving her hand around.

"Oh details, details, really you confuse them a lot," Tess commented but never the less she was grinning. "We've been working on a couple of interesting projects…..but there is a problem….."

"Let me guess Lionel…"

"Well without your divine intervention, I don't think we're going to have to worry about him much too longer," Tess said, with a long sigh. "Then again, he's the type of guy that you're going to have to keep an eye on until he's in the grave."

"That's for sure," Karen muttered but she turned herself towards Clark. She could see her younger self swaying back and forth in the background, licking her lips, thinking about something.

"Lex could be a problem, but now we're going into uncharted territory," Tess said, shaking her head. "Being Lionel's child…..well you're already starting with issues that have issues."

' _That's for sure,'_ Tess thought, thinking of the trouble that she went through during the past time line. That was over now.

"We'll just keep an eye on him, and act accordingly," Karen said, that was really the best thing that we need to do.

"Anyway, I've got some things that I need to do, I've been working with Karen….discreetly," Tess said, knowing that if Lionel or Lex found out….well there would be way too many questions.

"Oh, well I'm really interested by that right now," Clark said and Tess smiled, deciding to score herself some alone time with Clark.

To get to know him or rather to get reacquainted with him to be honest.

"I think that we should all go to get a closer look at anything, I'm sure that Kara will have some ideas."

"Yeah, let's see what we got," Kara said with a wide grin on his face.

"As for the crystal?" Clark asked to her and Tess's lips curled into a smile.

"Yes, I got it, it wasn't too hard, all we need to get is the other crystal back, the stones of power will be there, and it will be good to go," Tess said, she could not wait to see the Fortress once again. It was one of the ancient wonders of the world.

Karen smiled, they did have a couple of other things to worry about as well but now that things had changed, she shouldn't really rely on the foresight, that would be a bad thing for Clark and a bad thing for everyone.

And that would be a bad thing for her.

Clark watched Tess lead the way, with Karen following behind her, and Kara following down the hallway as well.

* * *

 

"You've gotten a clean bill of health, all you have to do is wear your bracelet, and that will block your powers."

The blonde who was sitting in the middle of the dark room looked forward, her hair hanging around her face. While she was well groomed, she looked like she was haunted.

"If you don't check in and you won't wear the bracelet that blocks your teleportation abilities….then you will be back here and this time you will not be let out."

She nodded. "I understand."

If she didn't understand, she would learn extremely quickly. The blonde pulled herself up to her feet, dressed in a tight white shirt and blue jeans.

"Remember your probation and you will have a brand new lease on life. Fail, and you will be right back in here."

Alicia Baker understood and she was desperate enough to do anything that she could. Even though there were a lot of people who would never look at her the same way again, after what she did.

One little mistake, okay one little big mistake, that being said, she wanted to step back into the light and back into Smallville. Hopefully she would have a future and a chance out there.

"Remember."

"Yes, I remember."

She thought about all of the things that she did, all of the people that she would have to apologize too. Clark was the closest there.

All of that time, she didn't tell anyone his secret. Not that anyone would believe her, honestly. Then again, this entire asylum was full of people that wanted to fry Clark on general principle.

Everyone in here was not in here because of Clark. The only thing that you could blame him for was his hero complex.

That was really not a fault of Clark, in fact that was an admirable trait.

Alicia sighed, she made her way outside, and there was a limo that pulled up towards the edge of the mental institution. The blonde raised an eyebrow and suddenly she looked around.

"Miss Starr wishes for you to come to headquarters," the woman driving the limo told her. She was an attractive brunette in her early twenties.

"Oh….Miss Starr….." Alicia said, she was confused, but the driver smiled.

"Trust me ,you're nothing but an experiment to them and one that will be taken out if you're not careful, but we've got big plans for you," the driver commented. "You'll serve him well."

"Serve who well?" Alicia asked, she was confused, wondering what exactly was going along.

"Clark Kent, I trust you've met."

Alicia blinked at that name and that news. "Yes, we've met….."

Almost did more, and she wished that she had, but then again, who didn't? Then again, the one thing that she was going to defend because there wasn't a single person in Smallville who didn't consider killing Lana Lang at least once.

"Good, he has a grander calling, and I have a feeling that you will be a useful asset for him," the woman said and she held open the side of the limo door, allowing her inside.

Alicia was completely confused by that, the woman shaking her head, and trying to figure things out.

"We'll explain more on the way, once Miss Starr checks up on you."

Alicia blinked after a second, and she wanted to know more.

* * *

"These towers could potentially be a renewable source of energy, if they're not used to turn the sun red," Tess explained to Clark who smiled.

"Who would want to do something like that?" Clark asked and Tess gave him a slight smile.

"Well, a real nutcase to put things bluntly, but that's beside the point," Tess said, looking over the blue prints. "A more renewable source of energy is something that people say we need to find, but a lot of people won't take the initiative."

Clark sensed a fair bit of bitterness in Tess's voice because of that statement but he didn't say anything.

"And these things…..well they should be able to renew the nutrients in the soil that have been removed because of years of abuse," Tess continued, as she showed Clark a simulation of what it could do. "I won't say that it will solve world hunger, but it will put a dent on it."

"And that means a lot though," Clark said, she could see that Tess was committed.

"Kryptonian technology has a lot of benefits, but as Karen explained to you, you got to be careful with it," Tess explained to him. "If you overwhelm people too much, eventually they're going to rebel against it."

Tess also was looking into the Kryptonite, it was dangerous but if it made people stronger and gave them unique abilities, than perhaps it had something within it to help cure diseases.

"And now we have the Kryptonite thing….which is a problem with you as you fall over every time that you come into contact with it."

Clark's mouth was about ready to open in protest but Tess placed her hand over his mouth.

"You know that I'm right," Tess told him and he sighed.

"It seems to be everywhere," Clark admitted.

"Good to know that you've that out, I swear, I think that most of the planet followed you."

"Nearly," Clark agreed, he wouldn't be too surprised if it did.

"Well, we're going to be rounding all of that up, and hopefully dealing with it," Tess said and Clark raised an eyebrow towards her. "Easier said than done, I know."

"Yes, I know," Clark agreed with Tess, placing his hands on the model that she had.

"Once the Fortress has been put up, we should have a base of operations…and Kara's mother's crystal should be able to be hooked up as well," Tess said. "Unfortunately, the Fortress is the only place on Earth where you can hook things up."

Clark was amazed by the power of the Fortress, from what Karen and Kara told him, it had potential. Even though they joked that Jor-El was a crap interior director.

"I'll talk to you later," Tess said, and she looked at Clark, with a smile. "Until next time."

Tess leaned in for a second and gave Clark a quick kiss. She smiled, wanting to leave him hanging.

"Oh, she's really playing with fire now, isn't she?"

Clark turned around and he saw Kara standing in the doorway, her arms placed firmly upon her hips.

"You know the two of us had some unfinished business from earlier."

Kara grinned at Clark and decided to push him back into Tess's office. The blonde showed strength and excitement and there was a bit of lust burning through her eyes.

"I've seen what you can do and I want some of it, actually I want all of it," Kara whispered with a smile on her face, running her hands all over his chest, as his shirt gave way.

The blonde's hands stroked his chest and abdomen, as she kissed her. His cousin pressed up against his body, her legs draped around waist, his breasts pressed against his chest, it just felt right.

"I'm going to get all that I want, you wouldn't disappoint me, would you Kal-El?" Kara asked with a saucy smile and a wink, her breasts pressed against his chest, along with her legs, wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Never for you," Kal said, pulling her into a kiss.

Kara thought that if she was wearing panties, they would most certainly be damp by his actions. His hands roamed her body with precise skill.

They could remove clothes at super speed but they drew it out, to increase the dance.

Kara breathed heavily, with Kal's hands roaming all over her sweet young nubile body. The blonde could not really ask for a better time to be had. She closed her eyes, feeling the rush in her body as he continued to work over her frame.

"Kal, please," Kara whimpered, she could feel his fingers brush against her dripping hot slit. She wanted him, she wanted all of him, and she would receive all of him in due time.

"Just one second, and you'll get what you want."

Kal kissed all the way down her body, starting on the side of the neck. His firm grip on her caused Kara to grow weak in the knees and Kal pushed his tongue deep between her walls.

Kara panted, lifting her hips up and whimpered, grabbing her hands down on the back of Kal's head, holding on. She pushed her hips up, releasing her juices into his mouth. Kal gulped them down like a dying man in the desert.

The fact that he was eating her with such gusto made Kara damper with desire. His tongue pushed between her lips, slurping her tangy juices from her. She panted, grabbing onto the top of his head as he continued to eat her out.

"Yes, oh yes, oh fuck," Kara whimpered, and once again, his mouth feasted on her center.

Kal did not answer, other than from more eating but she grabbed him. Leaning up she whispered in his ear.

"I want to return the favor, please let me do it," Kara whispered, and she grabbed her hand around Kal's cock in response.

Kal responded to her tight grip and she pumped him. His eyes closed, with him feeling her soft hand stroke him into an erect position, well more erect then usual.

"Kara," Kal groaned, and Clark Kent, Kal-El, whatever he was these days, it didn't matter; all that matter was he was in heaven.

This blonde nympho brought him to a plane of pleasure that he never thought that he would be in. Her tight mouth clamped around his tool, and she pushed more it down on her throat. Her nose touched his pubic bone.

' _Mmmm,'_ she mewled, working her hot lips around his probing tool. It went further and further down her throat. She thought that she was going to lose her sense on him but she managed to hold on.

Oh did she ever hold on? His cock tasted so good that she wanted to feast on it all day. She reached around, playing with his balls and driving him absolutely wild. She breathed and whimpered, with her tongue curling around him, making him nearly groan out in pleasure.

His hands placed on either side of her face, with him pumping into her. Her tight mouth slurped, sucked, and brought him further deep into her mouth.

She hummed, bringing his cock so far down her throat that she thought that she was going to choke on him.

Like a pro, Kara took him deep into her throat and eventually, she was rewarded with the content of his balls spraying down her mouth.

She sucked down the cum, smacking her lips open and shut. She tilted her head back, looking like a dying woman.

The tool worked down her throat, and she pushed back for a few seconds.

"Hope I didn't wear you out too much," Kara said saucily and Kal smiled at her, with the blonde sitting there with her legs spread.

"What do you think?" Kal asked her, pushing his hand between her legs and Kara gave a pleasurable yelp, with him pushing her lips together.

His throbbing manhood was inches away from entering her and Kara helpfully lifted her hips.

"Oh, I need you, please."

Clark smiled. "And you have me."

His twelve inches slid between Kara's hot thighs, and the blonde moaned, with her cousin filling her up. She could see the lust and pleasure in his eyes as much as they were hers and she was enjoying this.

She really fucking enjoyed this, his cock pushing between her thighs.

"Fuck me, hard," Kara whimpered, and Kal rose to the challenge, pushing himself deep into her. The blonde pumped herself back up towards him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Kara could feel him go deep into her and needless to say, she saw stars. His strong hands ran over her body.

The wetter she got, the easier he was able to maneuver in her. Her dripping hot thighs allowed him smooth passage between her body.

"Yes, oh yes, more, please more, please more," she whimpered, his cock pushing so deep into her body.

The blonde's thighs locked around his hips, holding him into pace. She whimpered, but then she decided to take control, rolling him over.

"Well, I really can't let you have all of the fun," Kara mewled, working her tight hips around him, and pushing her down onto him.

"No….you can't," Clark grunted, with her riding up and down on him.

Her body was beautiful and his hands explored it, touching her. Kara breathed, he touched her in all in the right places and quickened her pleasure. His member buried into her body, with him burying himself into her tight body.

"Yes, Kal-El, yes, more, more, more, please," Kara whimpered, her walls sliding around his throbbing hard tool.

Kara tightened her vice like grip around him and kept riding him with practiced ease. Her breasts swayed in front of him and he reached up, clutching her chest.

She bit down on her lip, feeling her walls tighten around him.

"Cumming, so hard," she panted, her walls tightened around him.

"I bet I can make you cum even harder," Kal said, and he thrust up into her at super speed.

Kara breathed in heavily, their loins clashed together. The heated friction caused her mind to be driven absolutely wild.

"YES!"

She shrieked this next statement at the top of her lungs, and her tightening thighs worked around him as she bounced higher and higher, pushing his throbbing manhood deep into her body.

Kara bounced higher and higher, with Clark meeting her thrusts. Their powerful loins met together and the blonde whimpered, biting down onto her lip. She closed her eyes, her breasts swaying right before his eyes.

"Time to take a different angle."

Now Kara was on her stomach, her breasts pressed against the bed, and his cock hovering right next to her pussy.

"Please," Kara breathed and he decided to take her in her ass.

Kara felt her anal virginity give way, and the blonde Kryptonian could never feel anything better. He rammed into her with a super thrust into her, her tight ass.

"It feels so good."

"Guess you're not the boy scout that everyone thinks you are," Kara said and Clark grabbed her breasts, cupping them roughly.

The blonde closed her eyes and felt his hands roam all over her body. She gave a slight yelp as he worked her over.

"Would a boy scout do this?"

He thrust into her ass hard as he continued to grope her breasts and Kara shook her head, biting down on her lip hard.

"No, no, no, never," Kara whispered, she could feel the excitement build through her as he buried his way between her loins. He had stopped fucking her ass, and now was buried in her pussy, although he was still playing with her.

Kara pressed herself down on the bed, and his hands worked all over her body. The blonde whimpered with the pleasure as it spiked more prominent into her body.

"Fill me up, give me all your love, please, Kal-El, please, take me, never stop fucking me."

"I never will," Kal whispered in her ear and Kara's heated loins sucked in his throbbing manhood.

Kal grabbed her hips and worked into him from behind. The blonde closed her eyes, whimpering from the pleasure as her loins were hammered.

She was well lubricated and he was building up a heavy load for her. He trembled, his hands locked onto her hips.

"Oh, are you building up a nice load for me, honey," Kara mewled, with his hands roaming over her body.

"Wouldn't you….like to know," Kal grunted, pushing his length deep into her behind and Kara smiled.

"Let me have it then, please let me have it," Kara whimpered as he continued to work into her.

He let her have it, his balls tightening. Kara bit down on her lip as he slammed himself into her.

The blonde was waiting for this for some time, and the two climaxed together. It was pure sexual bliss between the two of them.

Kara panted, drenched in sweat as the two had been going at it for several hours, and she looked at him with a sultry smile.

"So, do you want to do it again?"

* * *

 

Karen was waiting for the meeting place. The crystals were doing their job, but she thought that they could be doing better. When the time was right, she would open up the portal to the Phantom Zone and retrieve the other two.

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Miss Baker, I just wanted to let you know that I'd prefer not to let certain things unfold, because things would be a lot more difficult in the future," Karen told Alicia with a stern look and voice as she looked over her glasses. "Either you're in, or your out."

Alicia looked at Karen. "If it's helping Clark…"

"You have a lot to make up for from last time, not many people get a second chance," Karen told her.

"Oh, I'm sure a lot of people get their second chances, but they end up messing them up," Alicia told Karen and Karen smiled.

"What will you do with your chance?"

She didn't even have to think for that long to give a clear and concise answer to what she wanted. Either she was in or she was out, and she knew that she was in.

**To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alicia Baker shifted her arms together, she was a bit on the edge, but then again, the last time she saw Clark…..well let's just say that things happened.

She waited in the barn for him, to surprise him. Perhaps he already knew about her being freed. The bracelet on her could now be modified for her to teleport but Karen warned her to only use it in an emergency.

She actually was more terrified of Clark's cousin than she was of the people at Belle Reve. And that was saying something.

She didn't intend to hurt Clark, she intended to…..well he might hurt her and she would allow him to. She felt herself dampen at the thought of what he could do to her, if she allowed him to do so.

Alicia bounced up to her feet, it was go time. Her mouth opened and she was about ready to greet him but there was no Clark coming there yet.

Rather it was Lana, making her way inside, with a raised eyebrow. Alicia was rather surprised and kind of disappointed, because Lana was the last person in the world that she wanted to see.

"Oh, um, hi, Lana," Alicia said, but she stared forward at the girl.

"Alicia," Lana said. "I heard they let you out."

"Yes, they did, but they said that I was rehabilitated."

Isobel smiled, nativity was really an amazing thing. She was a bit of a bad girl who needed a spanking and Kal-El managed to find a way to discipline all of his girls in due time. She could feel herself pulled towards this one and she was going to have a little bit of fun, that much was for sure.

She gently placed her hand upon Alicia's shoulder, causing the female to become rather flushed at the moment.

"Relax, I should welcome you back," Lana said. "To make sure that there are no hard feelings."

"Oh, you've changed, haven't you?" Alicia asked suddenly but that felt so good, a shoulder massage was on the side of her shoulders.

"Yes, we all change, don't we?" Lana asked with a smile, and she started to run her hand down, touching the bare skin on the back of Alicia's neck, causing her to shiver.

"Change…good….very good," Alicia breathed in and breathed out and Lana gave her a smile.

"But, I think that the two of us, got off on the wrong foot, and that was my fault, there are times where I can act like a bitch."

Alicia said nothing, on the grounds that she might incriminate herself. That being said, her head nodded, she couldn't…..she really couldn't resist. Lana's hands continued to work her over, in fact one could argue that she was being driven absolutely nuts.

"How about it….."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Alicia said and she could feel Lana's hands underneath her shirt. "Lana, what are you doing….."

"Relax, I'm helping build Clark a harem….."

"You're what?" Alicia asked, nearly jumping halfway off of her seat, but Lana's fingers delved down between her legs and started to brush her insides, causing her to whimper like a dog in heat.

"I'm building Clark a harem, a group of girls that can serve him, and help him out," Lana whispered, and her mouth was up against Alicia's ear. Her nipples poked through the fabric of her shirt. "You remember, Chloe don't you?"

"Yes," Alicia whispered, reaching her peak with Lana probing her fingers deeper between her thighs. Juices stained her fingers and Lana pumped her way between her thighs even deeper, causing her to whimper like a dog.

"Well she's part of the fun, and so is her cousin, Lois," Lana whispered, brushing her fingers over Alicia's nipples with one of her hands and then she pushed her fingers deep down between her legs. "And now you're going to be a part of it."

Alicia didn't say no, not that she had a choice. But she would be a fool to really say no to something like this. Especially with Lana's fingers working their magic on her and there was a sense that she was slowly being seduced by the woman.

"Just relax, baby, I'll take good care of you until Clark is ready to take you, and you'll kneel down before him, won't you?"

"Yes," Alicia breathed, wondering if Karen knew what she was in for when she was sent her.

That being said, Alicia's pussy was getting extremely damp and the more she thought about what Clark would do to her, the wetter it would get. Lana was working her over and Alicia could hardly wait for what was going to happe

* * *

Clark smiled, with Kara leaning against him. The blonde was happy that her cousin and her had this bonding experience, because it would only increase their bond to an entirely new level.

"So how was it?"

"Clark, did the sound of my moans not clue you in?" Kara asked, still straddling his bare waist, rubbing herself against him. "Or the fact that we went at it like sex starved rabbits in heat?"

"Okay, that's fair enough…."

There was a knock on the door and Kara whined, she was still not done playing. That being said, she quickly found her clothes and Clark's.

Tess entered the room a few seconds after they were dressed.

"I obviously waited too long to come in here," Tess said without missing a beat.

"You know, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask," Clark told her and Tess smiled.

"Well, perhaps we can come to a mutual agreement sometime," Tess said, she was amused by the look of pleasure on Kara's face.

She wanted that to be matched on her face, in fact her loins heated up. She shook her head, ignoring the heated feeling between her legs and the hardening on her nipples. It would come when the time was right and not a second before. Even though her breath quickened, she managed to hold her head up high.

Karen joined the group and she smiled showing up and looking around.

"Well it looks like I missed a lot of excitement," Karen said with a smile. "The project is going on as planned."

"And that is….."

"Oh right, you don't know, sorry about that," Karen said and she sat down, setting up the chair. "There are another pair of Kryptonians linked to you, but they're in the Phantom Zone."

"Phantom Zone why would you….."

"Well one of them was sent in there because she was asked and she agreed," Karen told Kara and Kara opened her mouth, before firing up with another "oh" and she nodded her head immediately. "And the other one well….she might need to be tamed. But if anyone can do it, it's Kal-El."

"I'll do what I can do."

"Yes, I'm sure that you can do to be honest," Karen said. "And speaking of girls needing to be tamed…..there was another female that has been rehabilitated."

Tess was the one who decided to spell out what was obvious for them or it should be obvious for them anyway. "That being Alicia Baker."

"Alicia….she was let out?" Clark asked, he was intrigued, curious, all at the same time to be honest.

"Yes, she's at the barn, I believe she's with Lana right now."

Clark suddenly nearly tripped over his feet to rush off, when he heard the news where Alicia and Lana were together. Karen snickered as she watched her cousin run off as fast as the speeding bullet. Although he wasn't like that when it counted, so that was a really good thing.

"Well that escalated pretty quickly, didn't it?" Kara asked, a smile crossing her face and Karen nodded in agreement.

"Well, do you want to go and see the show?"

"I think it'd be pretty entertaining," Kara said and Karen turned to Tess, raising her eyebrow.

"Tess, will you…"

"I'll keep an eye on it, we want to keep things completely on schedule, don't we?"

Kara and Karen decided to watch the show that was coming from afar, both of them having identical evil grins on their faces.

* * *

Clark was glad that the barn doors were open because he would have ran through them at a force of a speeding bullet otherwise.

"Lana, Alicia are you…"

Clark stopped and he was visited with a very alluring sight. That was the last thing that he expected to see.

Alicia and Lana were currently resting in a very sexually charged sixty nine position. He watched as their tongues were buried in each other.

Clark was torn between being amused and aroused. He thought that he was going to have to convince both of them to bury the hatchet, but burying the hatchet proved to be easier than he thought it was. Their tongues buried into each other's pussies and both of them continued to eat each other out.

"Oh hello Clark," Alicia said, and she could see the bulge in his pants. She licked her lips, and she was sure that she wanted that inside her in the worst way. "Lana and I were just catching up on some old times."

"Yes," Lana said, and she waved her hands, with Clark's pants slowly fading away, revealing his large iron cock. "We have so much catching up to do, don't we?"

Alicia stroked his chest and moved her hands down, to wrap both of her hands around his manhood. She pushed her hands up and down around his prick, stroking him hard and fast, trying to get him all excited.

"I think that we should continue this reunion, just the three of us."

Lana dropped down to her knees, her tongue wrapped around Clark's balls and she licked him, Channeling a little bit of power, Clark felt the energy.

"Oooh, ah."

Alicia pushed Clark's man meat into her mouth, her already moist body getting even wetter. She sucked on his manhood, bringing it further into her. Lana licked whatever she couldn't fit into her mouth.

Clark was attacked by many sensations, a multitude of them anyway. He thought that he was about ready to lose all sense of his mind as both females attacked him, slurping and licking at him.

"He's getting closer," Lana said, her eyes dancing with glee and greed, licking her lips and she smiled. "Oh, here he comes?"

Clark's balls tightened and he launched the first volley of cum down Alicia's throat.

Alicia slid back, feeling rather light headed and suddenly, Lana grinned, grabbing Alicia.

The two girls exchanged a powerful kiss with each other, playing with each other's breasts, cupping their asses, as their fingers roamed their body.

"Okay, Clark, lie back," Alicia said, and she didn't really wait for him, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Clark grabbed Alicia and made sure she savored the moment. Good things came to those who waited and Alicia had to be a really good girl. Her wet pussy hungered for his meet and Clark was parting her thighs as he slid into her.

Alicia moaned as she got stretched out by Clark's manhood, she spread her legs, as his cock spread her legs apart. The lustful moan could fill the room as he went balls deep into her. Alicia tightened her grip around his neck, her dripping pussy allowing his cock to go into her.

"That's it, and you can thank me for setting me this up Clark…..oooh."

Clark grabbed Lana's ass and pulled her vagina down upon his mouth. His tongue pushed between her hot lips and the dark haired girl felt a tingling between her legs.

Clark's tongue could go really deep into her, at a speed that even Lana couldn't comprehend in her mind. She considered her mind blown and his tongue really was giving her a work out. She grinded on his face, trying to coax more of her cum into his waiting mouth.

Lana closed her eyes, rocking her head back, his tongue pushing deep into her. The dark haired vixen grinded and writhed on his tongue, trying to coax more him into her deeper.

Alicia rocked her hips back onto Clark's throbbing manhood, having the time of her life, pumping him deeper.

"Oh Clark, that feels so good, yes," Alicia screamed at the top of her lungs, her hands placed on his chest. Her slick walls closed around his center and she continued to work herself up.

She was trying to give him the best cum that he ever had but the problem was her mind was pretty much everywhere. Alicia panted, feeling her nipples throbbing.

"Oh poor baby, you want attention, don't you?" Lana asked, reaching forward and grabbing one of Alicia's nipples, tweaking it.

The blonde moaned, continuing her efforts on Clark, trying to work him further between her thighs. The dripping sensation of her slick pussy walls caused his mind to grow even more wild as he worked into her.

"So close, getting so close."

"Yeah, I'm getting close too," Lana panted, grinding her dripping hot snatch onto Clark's mouth.

Clark lapped up the juices and Lana thought that she was going to lose all sense of herself. The pleasure spiked even more.

His hands wrapped around her hips and he sank himself into her deep. Alicia meanwhile pushed herself around his cock, feeling her slick walls get even damper around him.

"F-fuck," Alicia moaned and she could feel him about ready to cum. She sank herself down on his large balls, spreading her legs far and wide.

He was splitting her open and she might not be able to sit right for a very long time but it was worth it, oh damn, it was really worth it. Her dripping honey coated his prick, when she worked himself down her.

"Yes, that's it, fuck him, fuck him hard," Lana moaned, playing with her own nipples.

She hit a gusher on Clark's face, her sticky twat rubbing against his face. Clark took his tongue deep in between her walls and continued to lick her out. Lana threw her head back, pure joy and lust dancing through her eyes.

"I think that he needs more, oooh," Alicia whispered, feeling Clark's hard cock penetrate her once again. The two of them clashed together, their hips working against each other.

"Yes, oh, yes, oh fuck, oh yes," Lana whispered, and she could sink all night long with Clark's tongue going deep into her, burying its way into her.

Eventually, Clark could feel a feeling of his balls getting heavy and his cum was nearly into her.

"Looks like you saved a big load for me, Clark," Alicia sang as she worked herself around his tool, spreading her legs, bouncing even higher, trying to push himself deep between her walls. The woman whimpered with the pleasure speaking.

Lana pulled her pussy off Clark's mouth so he could properly answer.

"For you yes, for you, always," Clark grunted, her ass pushing down onto him.

"Well give it to me honey, cum for me."

Alicia bounced eagerly, her walls closing in around him. She wanted his cum, she felt that it was a reward that she earned for being a good girl.

Lana was subtly holding things back, but she could feel her own orgasm give way.

Isobel closed her eyes, she would allow this, she decided that since Alicia was a good girl, she would give her a nice little treat.

Clark's balls were engorged with a heavy amount of cum, and she pushed herself down onto him, sitting pretty and perched on his manhood.

"Come on Clark, oh come on, please," Alicia whispered, her walls closing around his manhood and she tried to coax every drop of his cum out of him.

His balls tightened and he sent his load into her. Alicia could feel her mind nearly blown.

So much cum, so much cum, injected into her body. She could feel her body overflowing with his seed.

She screamed in pleasure but Lana was over to catch her, so she did not fall over and hurt herself.

"Now that's what I call a climax," Lana said and Clark lifted himself up. She steadied Alicia with one arm and pumped his manhood with one hand, the power of lust flowing through the air.

Lana smiled, seeing Alicia's pussy overflowing with Clark's cum. It was leaking from her and the woman kneeled down between Alicia's thighs.

She used her tongue deep between her walls, with Clark grabbing her hips.

Lana invitingly wiggled her hips, with Clark rubbing his manhood against her dripping hot lips and it was rather slick. He grabbed her and pushed into her.

"Keep up the pace, don't stop," Clark whispered, his manhood sliding between her walls. The walls clamped around him, and the woman whined in pleasure, his manhood pushing so deep into her that she was completely losing it.

Clark penetrated her even more deeply, her walls closed around him, his hands ran all over her body.

Alicia lifted her hips, meeting Lana's tongue, it burying deeper into her smoking hot twat.

"Oh Lana, that's it, fuck her hard from behind Clark, fuck her from behind," Clark whispered, ramming into her, with the man pushing into her.

Clark rammed into her really hard from behind her, as hard as he could without breaking her. Her walls gotten even tighter, causing him to experience more pleasure.

"Damn so tight, you're going to get a reward for this one," Clark whispered, grabbing Lana and pulling her hair back.

"Yeah, break me, do whatever you want to," Lana said, she was a slave to his manhood, which was pushing into her, touching every single part of herself. She clutched onto the edge of where she was being fucked really hard. Her eyes flickered with pleasure.

Clark's balls increased in mass, and he was about ready to deposit his seed into one of his mates, pushing into her from behind as hard as he could manage.

"Deeper, oh deeper, more, more, more, please, I can't handle it, I need you to cum."

Clark was slowing down and Lana could feel the pleasure burst through her. His manhood pushed so deep into her walls that she thought that she was about ready to explode to be honest.

His balls throbbed even harder against her, and he brought his manhood so far into her body that he nearly split her in half.

Lana felt him push into her, her slick pussy lubricating him all the way through. The woman bit on her lip, throwing her head back. His hands pressed over her breasts and the pleasure, oh so much pleasure.

Alicia had been eaten into a drooling stupor, her legs spread with Lana's tongue deep into her body. She lifted her legs up a little bit more, but she was pretty much out for the count. The woman's eyes closed extremely tightly, as she felt him go into her, a little bit deeper with each push of her.

"Lana," Alicia whispered.

Clark could feel their combined pleasure and he knew that he didn't have that much more time to go. His balls ached and they desperately wanted a release. Both girls wanted his release so it would be foolish to hold back such a thing. He planted his manhood into Lana's twat, the dark haired vixen closing her walls up against him.

His balls throbbed and sent a burst of his seed into her. Several more splatters followed and Lana blacked out from the pleasure that she felt.

"So good, your cum is so good," Lana whispered, having finished eaten a dose from Alicia's pussy.

"Glad to know that you approve but there's one more hole that I haven't explored yet."

* * *

Karen never used to be this patient but she supposed that time did give anyone sufficient enough practice patience. The fact was that she needed to make sure that everything was completely right. After her and Kara took some time to enjoy the show that was back there, she returned her full and undivided attention to a little project that she was working on.

Granted, Isobel could use a necromantic ritual to get this one going, but there were too many questions to be raised and the person could in fact come back as a flesh eating zombie, ready to destroy anyone in her path.

So that was a giant and big time "no."

The body was in the crystal chamber, it was high end Kryptonian technology, and something that she didn't want to make a habit of advertising that she had. If more people learned that she had the ability to clone dead cells and form a new body with them, then there would be more people who would be wanting it.

"So, you've just pretty much perverted nature so you can complete Clark's harem….."

Tess said this statement but Karen turned around to face her. "First of all it's not a harem, it's proper term is a collective."

"My mistake," Tess said, throwing her hands up in the air. "You do realize that we could use this chamber to repair damaged organs or something along those lines?"

"The thought did cross my mind, yes, but…..you got to understand what I'm doing is only being done because she shouldn't have died when she did," Karen said, placing her hands on the other side of the chamber. "And I'm inclined to destroy the chamber once I'm done, because if this thing falls into the wrong hands….."

"And by the wrong hands you mean someone like Lex or Lionel, don't you?" Tess asked.

"You should know that's the case, don't you?" Karen asked her and Tess opened her mouth. "All good things that comes to those who wait."

Karen could hear something approaching, she did send word for Clark to meet her here when she's done.

"And speaking of good things, here comes Clark."

Tess smiled, the games will begin.

**To Be Continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, was Alicia and Lana playing nice?" Karen asked, trying to be all casual with a smile on her face and Clark looked at her, a grin crossing over his face. The blonde's mouth half opened.

"Don't act like you don't know what is going on," Clark told the blonde and he took half of a step forward, closing the gap between the two of them. Karen's expression was pretty much innocent.

It faltered when she realized that she was likely not doing a very good job at it. The blonde's arms dropped to her side and she grinned.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to have to come clean, I did have a little bit to do with what was happening," Karen chimed in. "But it was for a good purpose, you know."

"Oh, believe me, I know,' Clark said, the smile crossing over his face. "And it wasn't like that I benefited from it but…..we're about ready to get ready now aren't we?"

"From what you actually told me, there was a meteor shower that you had to stop when you tried unite the Fortress before, but that was because human blood touched the stones, we'd like to try and avoid another meteor shower, if at all possible," Karen told Clark and Clark's smile got even wider.

"Yes, if it all possible we would like to try and avoid that."

Karen pondered her options of what she was going to do but Tess cleared her throat.

"We've scanned all of the crystals, and there is no fail safe that will allow Jor-El to take advantage of you, as far as we can tell."

"But we wouldn't really want to leave any chances, so we're going to set everything up in the cave where he doesn't automatically trigger Armageddon."

"Yeah, that would be about the worst thing possible," Clark admitted, crossing his arms over each other and he could see Tess that was in deep in thought. The redhead was thinking about something.

"All of this technology that we could have, but imagine the technology that has been lost," Tess said.

"Well, we have the ideas up there, but…..it's just a matter of putting them into practice," Clark reminded her and Tess smiled.

"And the fact that even the most stone age of Kryptonian technology could be considered to be really advanced by Earth's standards."

Clark knew that it was just a way to get them to a spot where people could really benefit from the Kryptonian technology. That being said, the young man's eyes were half open and he noticed a pod that lingered to the side.

He turned to Karen, an inquisitive look in his eyes. "So, do you mind telling me what that is?"

"An experiment," Karen said evasively and Clark took half of a step, looking at her.

Tess continued to watch the interplay between the two, it was like some kind of tennis match going on and she had no idea which of the two were going to win this one. But she wanted to find out, she really did.

"An experiment, you say?" Clark asked her and Karen nodded, biting down on her lip firmly, and Clark stared her down. It was obvious with the interplay between the two of them that Clark was trying to figure out what Karen's intentions were.

"If you must know, I have a pretty good reason to do what I'm doing," Karen said defensively. "I was following all of the threads…..you may have figured out that's what Isobel locked onto…"

"All of the threads…"

"There were some threads that were inactive because the person that I was trying to follow, they were deceased," Karen said and she could see Clark. "Well actually not necessarily deceased, two of them were in the Phantom Zone, as I told you."

"Yes, I do recall," Clark said, wanting to hear this out.

"Don't jump to the wrong conclusion," Tess said, she knew that Clark could be a bit of a boy scout sometimes, not doing things that had to be done.

"Oh, I'm not jumping to the wrong conclusion at all," Clark remarked to Tess, his eyes following hers, both of them trying to override the will of the other.

It was an intense stare down, with both sides locked eye to eye with each other.

"It's Kyla…..Kyla Willowbrook."

Clark gave Karen a look, his head turning around looked like he almost gave himself whiplash.

"She's…we have a way to bring people back from the dead?"

"Yes, and no," Karen said, and she knew that there was a dangerous road that she's going down. She didn't want to open this Pandora's Box. "Certain cells can be cloned to create a fresh new body, but…."

"So you could make people young again if you wanted to?"

"Well, she was in perfect health once the injuries got healed, the problem is unless I had a blood sample from a person at a younger healthier state, and yes I know what you're thinking and if I could help, I would," Karen said, grabbing Clark around the hand. "What Jor-El did to him, knowing the consequences…he shouldn't have done it but he did it, and now we're kind of….."

"So, there's no way to fix his heart," Clark said.

"If there was, I would have jumped on it, but I'm still looking, believe me," Karen said. "But there's a wise man who said something, I forget where, but with great power, there must also come great responsibility or something like that."

"I think I might have read that somewhere as well," Clark said knowingly. "But still shouldn't our responsibility be to help those who can?"

"Yes, and no, Clark it isn't one of these things that are cut and dry, you can almost bring people back from the dead, but if they're DNA is defective already, it will be far more painful, it's more humane to allow them to die, don't you see that?" Karen asked and she grabbed Clark. "But Kyla is different, the trauma was more sudden…this isn't something that could stamp out disease….in fact Kryptonian biology and human biology has some differences where Kryptonian science will not take with most non-powered humans. That's why your father's heart was damaged in the first place, with what Jor-El did."

"Okay, okay, fine, I get it," Clark told her.

"It's a long debate, and we're just going to go around in circles because of it," Tess told him, frowning. "Let's just focus on what we need to do to get the Fortress up, and we'll see what we can do for anyone else."

Clark eyed the chamber, he had some interesting theories about that and what was going to happen but he was going to trust that Karen and Tess knew what they were doing. Therefore, he really had to focus on the Fortress.

* * *

Isobel had not forgotten her mission, and that was a mission of revenge. Jason Teague was a child, a fool, an annoyance, and someone that she would take out like the annoying insect that he was.

Lana was starting to try to exert a bit more of her independence right now but there was enough of Isobel's personality that was leaking through her mind where the witch was really corrupting things. She smiled at the very thought of what was happening.

' _I have her, I really do,'_ Isobel thought, her eyes locked on the woman, who made her way down a set of stairs.

Lionel Luthor withered in prison, and the other Luthor…well he was a bit of annoyance, but not one that Isobel thought was someone that she had to deal with in the immediate future.

The only problem is that she had to make this look like an accident, because she would not really cause her vessel to be implicated. That would complicate her plans just a little bit. The dark haired female threw her hair back, shaking her head.

' _Just got to pick the right spot, and I'll have them.'_

She could feel a rush of power, Kal-El connected with several more of the threads. That made her feel warmth that her master was achieving such great things.

Master, where did that come from?

Isobel wondered if Lana corrupted her a little bit more than she thought.

' _Focus on the Duchess's descendent, the woman resembles her a bit more than I'd care to remember, good, I'd like to see the look of terror on her foul face when I end the quest for the stones.'_

Isobel could stay around here past her mission but she wondered if the result of her enchantment would finally cause her body to become at rest.

' _No, no, there's much to do.'_

Both Teagues in one shot, if this wasn't too good to be true, than she didn't know what was. First the power needed to go out in the building, and that included the security cameras and the lights.

Oh and the elevator, she had to mention the elevator. The woman's eyes glowed with malice, as the elevator started to plummet, all the way to the bottom floor.

There was a loud crash with the elevator hitting bottom and that's where the Teagues belonged, on the bottom.

Isobel floated down, she wanted to ensure that they were gone. Given that family, there was nothing that could be left to chance.

Lana shook her head, she was floating, in mid-air.

' _What's going on here?'_ Lana asked.

' _It's someone…..they were planning to hurt Clark, steal his crystals to enslave him,'_ Isobel thought and Lana's rage heightened a little bit, her heart drumming a little bit against her chest.

Lana pushed herself down onto the ground and she nearly slumped over, shaking her head after a few seconds. The dark haired woman could not believe this, in fact, the last few hours had been a blur. She buried the hatchet with Alicia, and then…..

Was that Jason Teague and his mother, Genevieve, at least it was them, Lana's eyes darted a bit downwards and she could see their broken, forms, whatever was left of them. Her breath quickened along with her heart racing, and she could not believe it.

' _They tried to harm Clark.'_

Lana understood this, in fact things were so muddled.

Isobel didn't even know where she ended and where Lana Lang began. Her mind was completely and utterly messed up something fierce. The dark haired female slumped forward, breathing in and out, she panted a little bit.

Needless to say, the power would return in the building.

' _I'll be with you, you got Clark, it's what you wanted, and you got respect, finally lived up to what everyone said about you, but they didn't want to say what you truly are, because they didn't want to hurt your feelings, princess."_

Lana blinked for a second and she decided that it would be best to allow herself to remain scarce, there was not something about what happened that she had to reconcile.

' _How could you….'_

' _Did you ever think about doing something absolutely necessary but you didn't have the nerve to pull it off?'_ Isobel thought and sure enough, she was still in place, so her plan worked. _'You see, they won't come back to hurt people, because they've learned their lesson.'_

' _Okay, you've done your job, so could you leave?'_ Lana asked.

' _You're over complicating things, with your morality,'_ Isobel thought to her and Lana opened her mouth halfway open and then shut it completely. The fact of the matter was that no matter what, she knew that her devious counterpart was right. _'Sure, I might have killed some bitch of a matriarch and her over powered son but just think…..'_

' _I do think,'_ Lana thought and she rubbed the side of her temples, frustration going through the back of her head. _'I think that I need to lie down, figure all of this out, and try and think about where I'm going to go from here, if I'm going to go anywhere from here.'_

' _Do not be indecisive, take what you want.'_

Lana realized that but she just wondered how much of her life she had been in control of. Actually she wondered if she was ever in control of her life. It just seemed like things spiraled out of control the more that she thought about things.

' _I'm kind of screwed, and by kind of screwed, I mean very screwed,'_ she thought to herself, the dark haired female throwing her hair back.

Once again, she needed to be away from the scene of the crime.

* * *

Kara tried not to show her excitement about seeing the Fortress but Karen turned towards her.

"I wouldn't expect so much from the Fortress, Jor-El was not that much of an interior decorator," Karen told her and Kara's eyes snapped open and she blinked before going for the obvious statement.

"So it was pretty much cold and lifeless wasn't it?"

"Pretty much cold and lifeless," Karen agreed but she smiled. "It wasn't the layout that matters, it is the knowledge inside and we can always change the layout eventually, it's just the foundation for something new."

"Kind of like how Earth has a foundation to something knew," Kara replied and she smiled. "So what about the Phantom Zone prisoners…"

"One problem at a time, trust me, we'll get to it all in due time," Karen said and she trusted that everything would go pretty much as planned. At least that was her hope that it would. She could see Kal watching, all three crystals were now in hand.

In her timeline when this happened, from what she was told, a meteor shower was brought down. Now when it happened this time, that would not happen, at least if she could help it. The blonde watched her cousin dangle the crystals.

' _So it's now, do or die, gutcheck time, really I shouldn't go through all of the clichés,'_ Karen thought with a smile to herself.

The blonde could see him and he turned to Tess who was watching.

"Well, we're as ready as we're ever be," Tess told Clark and she could watch him. "Just put them in the slow, and be prepared for anything."

"Anything?" Clark asked her.

"Well you never know what kind of surprise this crystal could hold….."

"I thought you said it was safe," Karen said to Tess and Tess smiled.

"Well it was about as safe as we're going to but remember, he who hesitates, loses a chance to do something great."

Clark was done hesitating and he was going to do something great. The crystals were placed down upon the pedestal and it started to heat up on his other hand.

Once again, he could feel everything swarm around him and so far so good.

Or at least so far no chaotic meteor showers. Karen crossed her fingers never the less and she could see the light, the portal opening.

"We're heading to the Arctic," Karen said and Clark smiled, as Kara, Clark, Tess, and Karen were levitated off of the ground, getting closer and closer to their destination.

Karen kept the crystal that was found off of Kara's ship really close by. The blonde raised her eyebrow, being kept completely and utterly breathless. She almost assumed that something was going to happen now, in fact she would be kind of idiotic to think that nothing would ever happen. Yet, the fact of the matter was that things appeared to be normal, or at least normal for the most part.

With a loud slam, all of the parties dropped to the ground, the wind being knocked out of them as they landed. Karen threw her head back and the Fortress was being formed right around them, the blinding blue light enveloping them and bewitching their mind and body.

Clark could not lie, nothing that Karen told him could describe the feeling of liberation that he experienced when he was transported from one side to the other, all across the universe. The smile crossed his face, when he landed on the ground and landed as hard as possible.

"Yeah, it takes the wind out of you, but we're here."

Tess smiled and looked around, she assumed that they would be here pretty quickly but she really didn't know until they were here. The redhead female could feel something coming along, and her heart skipped a couple of intense beats.

It was awestruck and that was just putting it mildly. She turned to Clark, who smiled despite himself and then turned to Karen and Kara, the entire group looking at each other.

"So, do you want to do the honors?" Tess asked and Clark smiled. "I mean it's your Fortress, so you kind of should be the one who would do the honors."

"It would a pleasure." Clark said, stepping forward, and bringing them inside.

Karen stood there and it was Jor-El who would have normally greeted them but she took care of that little programming flaw. While his knowledge was great, the personality he chose to gave his AI lacked certain details that she found appealing.

That being said, there was a certain charm to the architecture of this place that put a bit of a smile on her face. She followed Clark inside, with Kara and Tess bringing up the rear between the two of them.

"So, what do we do with the crystal?" Clark asked, turning over his shoulder.

"Well it's safe, so we just plug it into one of the ports, and wait for the AI copies to be downloaded," Karen said, it was really as simple as that and it kind of was. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"You seem to know more about this technology, so could you….."

"Yes," Karen said, giving Clark a nice kiss on the lips and she turned around, holding the crystal and inserting it into one of the slots, causing the Console to heat up.

Now all they had to do was wait for everything to load and it was time for a guided tour of the Fortress while they waited.

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tess Mercer wasn't going to lie, it just seemed like no matter how many times she entered the Fortress of Solitude, the result was the same. It was an amazing amount of science and technology and with the changes that would be made from the version that she remembered, it was going to be even more amazing.

That nearly almost made her as excited as the young man that was right in front of her and Tess looked over her shoulder, with Karen frowning.

"Isobel has done the deed that she was intending to do," Karen said, she could feel it. The tracker that she placed on Lana and really all of the girls to keep an eye on them was just right there.

"So….from what you told me, she was supposed to leave the building when she was done, wasn't she?" Clark asked her and there was a moment where Karen placed her hand underneath her chin, deeply pondering her lot in life.

"Yes, and no, it's complicated."

Clark never liked when something was utterly complicated, it just gave him a greater headache than he should have.

"Magic is an imprecise science."

Kara could not resist putting her two cents in. "Wouldn't magic not be a science, since it's magic and it flies in everything that a science might be."

Tess's eyes averted towards Kara's, shaking her head, lips curled into a smile in amusement. Karen threw her hands back and gave a very exasperated. "You know what I mean?"

"I don't know, do I?" Kara asked, showing great amusement in winding up her older self. It was really kind of easy to do and it was really fun to do so. The blonde shifted her arms underneath her chest as well.

Clark was interested about his mother coming back online.

"So, we've got Kyla, and then we've got the other two…"

"The ones from the Phantom Zone, one could be considered armed and dangerous, and the other one might as well be armed and dangerous given that she is on a hair trigger considering that she spent about fifteen years, given or take, because who knows how time passes, the Phantom Zone doesn't really follow any laws of time space," Karen said, nearly catching her breathe and Tess and Clark locked eyes with each other. "Yes, I know, but it's the science of something that is everywhere but nowhere."

"And it has to be someone."

"Oh, I forgot how much of a headache the Phantom Zone was," Tess bemoaned.

"And let's not forget General, Makes Other Men Kneel Before Him, is still lurking around there, so we're going to have to be really careful what we do," Karen said and Kara nodded, it would be a long time before anyone could forget Zod.

"And then there is Kal-El's training, although he's got a fair bit of on the job training," Kara added with a smile towards her cousin. "And Jor-El would make something so simple be so complicated."

"You're telling me," Karen replied, she was busy having flashbacks.

"Hello," Lara's weak voice said, and a three dimensional hologram of a beautiful blonde female popped up against the console. The woman looked at them.

"Aunt Lara, it's good to see you," Kara said with a smile, and she could properly give her aunt a hug, due her standing adminst a solid hologram.

The blonde's arms wrapped around her and Lara smiled at Kara's strong arms wrapped around her.

"It's good to see you Kara and…..Alura?' Lara asked and she turned to Karen. "Forgive me, you're more endowed then I thought that you were."

"No, I'm Kara as well, from the distant future, although my mother should be joining us in a moment," Karen said and she could hear the crystal heat up.

There was also the Phantom Zone portal, that would need to have the greatest safe guards on it. One crack in it could cause the dimensional fabric to be ripped to shreds, in a snap of a finger just like that.

"I see….and….."

"This is Kal-El, your son," Karen said and Lara looked at him, surprised at his appearance.

"Well, I must have been inactive for a long time, you're nearly grown but…..Jor-El was supposed to encode my program into the spaceship," Lara said, and she really hated how Jor-El built a spaceship that was only small enough to hold a baby. Now that she thought about it, there were only about five billion things that could have went wrong with it on the way to Earth but the blonde was not about to let that get the better of her. "Kal-El, it is a pleasure to finally meet you…..well meet you again."

"The pleasure is all mine….mother," Clark said.

"You did make it to the Kents, didn't you?" Lara asked him and he nodded. "Excellent, Jor-El and I hand selected them, it was a time where we agreed on things, although the method of transportation left something to be desired. Your father is a genius and a good man but common sense is something that he would lack a lot."

"Sounds to me that he would fit in well on Earth."

Clark turned around and saw Chloe there, smiling, standing in the Fortress. Karen and Tess didn't seem too surprised about her appareance, at least not that much.

"Chloe, I didn't…how did you….."

"As if I'd ever forget it's place….not too bad, but it could use a little more color," Chloe said, making sure to look towards her. "Lara, it's nice to meet you officially, my name is Chloe Sullivan."

"Okay, the two of you know, could you explain what the hell is going on here?" Clark asked and Kara looked amused as Tess and Karen looked like they were two girls that had their hands stuck in the cookie jar.

"You said that you were going to go back, I decided to follow you out the backdoor," Chloe said and she frowned. "Only my transition didn't go as smoothly as yours did."

"Did you get those strange Deja-Vu feelings before you came to realize what was going on as well?" Tess asked.

"Yes, Karen was the only one who decided to send her entire selfback, so she could help set the ball rolling but….."

"Okay, explain, I'm lost."

"Well, it appears that Chloe made an unauthorized transfer of her memories through the time gate as well," Tess said to her and Chloe nodded, waving her hands in the air.

"How long have you known this?"

"Since Isobel inhabitated Lana, I got some flashes of it, but I guess seeing Karen here and Kara as well, pushed everything over the edge," Chloe said. "Did you think I relish dying about once a week all over again throughout my teenage years?"

"Um…"

"Well, I wasn't aware, and now I do, kind of sucks really," Chloe said, tapping her hand against her hip and she was looking at Clark. "That being said, we've come a long way I think. Saved Alicia…..saved Lana…"

"Wait Alicia and Lana died…"

"Well Alicia did, Lana on the other hand…..trust me that drama's enough to make your brain hurt," Chloe said, shaking her head. "And Karen apparently snatched Kyla before she expired…"

Chloe said severe misgivings about that technology but if it worked, then their little web would be complete. Then again, she should really be more nervous about taking a trek into the Phantom Zone.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay, but it sucks that I lost my other abilities, guess I'm going to have to wing it," Chloe said and Clark raised his eyebrow.

"What abilities?"

"Oh you know, when you interface with an alien computer, you get the ability to hack into any database around the world, no matter how well protected," Chloe told him and Clark had to sit down. "By all means, its your Fortress."

Clark once again had no idea, then again time travel might not have cracked the list of the top ten weirdest things that he ever had to deal with.

"But I guess I can do pretty well without those abilities, I know enough," Chloe said, deciding to sit down next to Clark. "So, we're about ready….."

"We're waiting for Alura to come back online….."

"Something happened when we traveled in time, it rewrote the variables slightly, where Kara left with her right crystal as opposed to Zor-El's little Trojan horse that was placed in there," Chloe said and she folded her arms, she smiled in an approving manner at that. "Good….and…it looks like she is about to come online….right about now….."

Chloe wasn't going to lie, she had some kind of sixth sense still with various computer systems when they were about to boot back on line and she waited for this one to return back, very eagerly. Alura's system was one that caused bubbling excitement, Karen told her a lot about her mother in the later years, how she had been one of the top scientific minds in all of Krypton.

And Chloe could see her fully forming in the mist, with beauty to go along with those brains. The blonde was spell bound along with the rest of the world. She resembled Karen, the same short hair cut although Karen was blessed with more endowment then Alura was.

"Alura, welcome glad to see that you have arrived."

"Krypton is gone, what Jor-El and I tried to warn them about has come to pass," Alura whispered, and there was a grimness that was in the woman's voice.

Kara stepped forward into the light. "Not all is lost, Mother."

Alura smiled, seeing her daughter there. "I knew that you would survive, Krypton, Kara and….."

"It's not all," Karen said and Alura felt like she was looking into a reflection of the past. Granted, she did not have that level of endowment but still the point stood. "I'm Kara, as well, but from the future."

"Well that does make sense, Alura, and….you must be Kal-El," Alura said, fixing her eyes on the young man before her. The Kryptonian scientist hoped that Kal-El had all of his father's looks and intelligence, without any of his hang ups. Time would really tell whether or not that would be the case.

"I am and you must be my Aunt Alura…"

"Aren't you surprised to see Kal-El?" Kara asked with a smile.

"Not as surprised as I am to see that Jor-El actually managed to get one that wasn't a blank, with his experiments, and his….hang ups, I wouldn't have been surprised if he would have never been able to keep it up long enough to have children," Alura said and Kal-El smiled, he had to say that his aunt's tone was interesting.

Chloe could barely able keep her face straight and she had to throw her hands over her face to keep herself from cracking up. The blonde managed to catch her breath and remain stoic.

Kara had no such tact however, she was giggling madly and Kal-El looked at her.

"Don't worry, you don't take after your father in that way at all, sweetie," Kara said, and she gave Kal-El with a kiss to the lips.

Alura could not help but be a bit jealous of her daughter right now, her nephew was a handsome man. On Krypton, they didn't have the same hang ups that they did on Earth, love was love, and it was freely sought no matter what.

"So, I see that you've chosen well, Kara," Alura said with a smile to her.

"I have mother, and…..we have a lot to catch up on," Kara said. "But maybe not as much as you think, considering I spent the last fifteen years in stasis when my ship failed…"

"Well, for you no time has passed…..at least Kal-El is here and healthy," Alura told Kara and the blonde smiled, that was the thing that mattered. "So, Jor-El picked the architecture and the furniture, didn't he?"

Lara gave her a smile and looked at her, raising her eyebrow. "Yes, he did, how did you even guess?"

"Just a hunch that I had," Alura told her and both women had some ideas but they could wait until later.

* * *

Tess smiled, she had waited a very long time for what was going to happen, and now that there was no one around to cock block her, she was going to make her move. She managed to look around the Fortress.

"It's all ice furniture, you know," Clark told her and Tess turned around.

"Well, it can be changed, in fact, see those crystals over there?" Tess asked and Clark nodded. "Just adjust one of them like that, and you should be good to go?"

Tess demonstrated as such and Clark turned towards her, with a smile on his face. The woman returned fire with an alluring smile of her own and she stared him down, looking him over, with interest flashing through your eyes.

"But, I think that we've done the grand tour and I've been waiting for this, for a long time," Tess said and the room that she steered him inside warmed up just a little bit more.

Clark paused and suddenly Tess's lips found his in a searing kiss and the woman was making sure to work her tongue against his, both of them clashing for the greatest of domination. Clark could feel her hands roam over his body and things were about ready to get just this much more intense the more that he worked over her.

Tess smiled, she could feel something build in Clark and her own arousal was building as she got completely wet between her thighs.

Her hands roamed over Clark's shoulders once again and she pulled his pants down. In a flash, she suddenly started to stroke his cock, causing his manhood to grow in the palm of her hand. She continued to work him over, lust burning in her eyes.

"Sorry, something like this, I don't want to wait, I really hope you don't mind."

Clark closed his eyes, with her mouth over his cock and sucking it like that, he was not going to complain at all. The young man put his hands into the back of her head, brushing his fingers against it and the woman continued to pick up the suction, bringing Clark into what could be legally classified as heaven.

The woman was not going to break her momentum, and she continued to suck his cock, trying to bring his seed out of him. She could feel the warmth escalate through her body, and he continued to roam around her body, causing the pleasure to once again escalate. Her nipples threatened to poke through the other side of her skirt.

The cum fired out of his cock, and down her throat. Tess could feel a fire ignited in her body the more that it spilled down her throat. The woman looked up with him, she was getting excited.

"Time to return the favor," Clark said, scooping her up in his arms.

"Anything, baby, give me the ride of my life," Tess purred and Clark was about ready to make her eat those words.

Her pants were off, along with her panties. Despite the fact that her bare back was against the ice, it felt warm, thanks to her little manipulations in the Fortress.

Then her words were not the thing being eaten, rather it was Clark eating her pussy. The woman's sensual whimpering escalated, the more that he worked his tongue between her thighs. There was really no question about it, this was bliss.

Clark suckled the hot juices into his mouth, but he was already getting hard with her. That being said, he was about ready to enter her.

"Okay, that's enough."

Tess almost read his mind and she threw herself off of the ice, with a kiss, her bra dropping down between the two of them. The kiss intensified and Tess pushed him back onto the ice, her legs spread, and her dripping hot center was level to him.

The redhead vixen teased both Clark and herself, preparing to come down onto him hard. His balls were close to her and the woman closed her eyes, feeling the rush that would go into her. Between her legs, she could really feel it to be honest.

And she felt his cock push so far between her thighs that she was going to die. She impaled herself onto him.

"God, you're so tight….."

"Goddess actually, but less talking, more fucking," Tess whispered, bringing her honey box down onto his engorged pole, bouncing up.

"Yes, M'am."

Tess throbbed at that response and Clark reached up, fondling her breasts. She rolled her head back, moaning. She felt so good, impaling herself on the cock of this god.

Clark could feel the red head's tight walls mold around him and she held onto him, her breasts bouncing higher and higher. The woman's walls contracted around him and Clark could feel it.

He could really feel her, his balls were tightening up and he was about to come unglued. The woman riding his cock seemed to want to give him pretty much everything that he wanted, everything that he needed, and then some more. The red head rotated her way around his massive manhood.

"Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, feels so fucking good, ram that cock into me, deeper."

Clark thought that Lois and Kara had colorful language when he fucked them, well the beautiful Miss Mercer had it as well and she took his head and pushed it into her chest. Clark eagerly took his tongue into her.

Tess panted heavily, she felt an orgasm a minute at the rate that she was going. Would her human body even hold up to the bombardement of pleasure or did the upgrades that she made actually help? She would find out soon, sooner rather than later. Her walls slid down him, and Clark once again found his way deep into her, a bit deeper, and a bit deeper yet.

Her hips rotated around his manhood once again and she panted in pleasure, she wanted him inside her, and she tried every trick in the book to get him to cum. His fevered attention on her breasts caused Tess's mood to spike.

Good things came to those who waited, and Tess had been waiting patiently for this. His balls contracted and she felt that his orgasm was pretty much at hand. The woman pushed herself down onto his cock once more, and could feel him, he was about ready to cum inside her. The woman rocked her hips back, feeling that moment.

Then the spurting of juices connected with her insides and caused her to be filled up. Tess's hips slid back a little bit, the pleasure filling her body completely. Clark grabbed her breast and made sure that she rode him to completion.

"That was good," Tess panted and Clark turned her over.

"I'm not finished."

Tess realized that she might have been biting off a bit more than she could chew but she shook that off. She refused to let that go.

"That's a nice ass you have."

"Do you think that you can handle fucking it?" Tess asked, looking over her shoulder, a smoldering gaze etched in her eyes and Clark once again smiled at her.

"Let's find out," Clark said, and he lubricated her asshole with her own pussy juices. Tess closed her eyes.

She wanted anal sex bad and she was going to do anything to get him inside her. The woman was this close to feeling him inside her and now Tess whimpered with pleasure, his hand running over her breast.

Clark pushed his manhood deep into her tight asshole and Tess nearly screamed but Clark slowly pumped himself into her.

"Are you….."

"Either do it right, or don't do it at all."

That was all the motivation that Clark needed, his manhood sawing into her from behind. Tess's tight rear was something that motivated him to go into her and he ran his hands over her sweaty back, the more that he worked her over. The woman was really getting it hard from the rear end.

Tess could really feel him inside her, and she knew that his cum would be in her, in her ass, just like it was in her pussy. She would willingly bare his children if he asked her too and she doubted that she was the only one.

"That's more….oh that's more, that's deeper, oh deeper," Tess moaned loudly, with his manhood pushing into her tight asshole once more.

Clark kept his movements up, causing her pleasure to escalate a tiny little bit more. Her low and sensual whine caused something else to spike from her body, the adrenaline really was something that kept her going.

Even after the rapid fire orgasms that she experienced, she was willing to take things the distance.

The young man worked into her ass from behind, and Tess could tell that she wasn't going to sit for a week. That wasn't a bad thing mind you, that was a very good thing. She closed her eyes, and he worked into her from behind, his manhood pushing deep into her.

"Cum for me Clark, oh please cum for me."

Her tight buns were being pushed to the limit and the redhead could feel his manhood push into her once and for all. His hands roamed over her body and then it pushed between her smoldering thighs, working against her at super powerful speed.

Tess moaned, her center oozing, the more that he worked into her from behind. His hands pushed between her thighs and his cock was between her ass, working into her.

The woman was about ready to lose it, his manhood pushed her to the limit, and she was this close to losing it. He slapped her on her tight ass, the further that he went into her from behind. His thick manhood rammed into her body, and the redhead was about ready to shake in pleasure.

"Still with me?" Clark asked her and Tess nodded in excitement.

She braced herself and he rammed her from behind. His balls unloaded his sticky gift between her nice well shaped buns, the more pleasure continued to go between her ass, the more he buried his cock between her ass.

Her tight buns was filled with the brim with his seed and Tess thought that she was going to pass out, actually there was no thinking about it, she did pass out.

Clark pulled his still hardened cock out of her body and there was a smile as another party decided to join him.

"You saved some for me?"

Chloe smiled, putting her hand on his cock, and rubbing it, with a grin on her face, and she pushed her tongue underneath his head.

"Yes," Clark grunted, feeling Chloe getting is cock back up to full mast.

"You better have," Chloe said, trying to line up her tight center into her.

Clark groaned, her tight pussy felt good and he loved to fuck it. She straddled his leg, working his manhood deep between her thighs, their bodies slapping together in the epitome of pleasure and Clark raised his hands up, playing with her breasts.

"That's it Clark, play with them, using them, they're yours, oh yeah, they're yours," Chloe moaned, her tight walls closing around him, and she was trying to milk his orgasm out of him.

The blonde rode him with great passion and Clark kicked himself for not doing this years ago.

"Nympho," Clark whispered and Chloe smiled.

"Mmm, hmm, you know it, now fuck me, fuck me little cunt hard, until it can't take any more, and fuck me harder yet," Chloe whispered, working her hips around him in a corkscrew motion, feeling the pleasure once again as she tightened her walls around him.

Chloe could feel his cock fill her belly and she tingled at the load that she must be getting soon. The blonde felt a nerve racking orgasm.

"Chloe, getting closer…"

"A little bit longer, hold out….oh…" Chloe moaned, trying to fit all of him into her tight cunt. The pain that was there would be replaced by an even greater pleasure, her rear rested on his balls, and she grinded herself down upon him.

Clark could feel her pussy tighten around his pole and he could see Tess, having been fucked unconscious. That just spurred him to do things even more completely. The blonde worked her hips around him, the slapping of flesh upon flesh gave the most sinful display.

The two of them working together, eventually caused Clark's balls to unleash it's load. Chloe threw her head back and he painted the insides of her walls with his cum, as it continued to unload into her.

Chloe slid back, with a wicked grin on her face, his cum dripping from between her thighs, pleased about a job well done. She rubbed her clit, she wanted more, and damn it, she'd get more, she'd get everything that she'd ever want and then some more.

* * *

"So this is the moment that you're aware that you are in fact living a duel existence," Tess commented to Lana later that day. They sensed her distress through the bond link. "And I'm Tess Mercer…..bastard half sister of Lex Luthor…..and I don't feel up to going into my backstory right now."

"I see…." Lana said, then again, given that she was a two for one special right now, who was she to judge.

"And this is not the most insane thing that's ever happened to you, and don't even begin to think otherwise," Karen told her firmly and the woman looked her in the eye.

"So, wait, let me get this straight, you're Kara from an alternate timeline…"

"Yes, a timeline, where you got married to Lex, he tricked you into thinking that you were pregnant, then you faked your own death, tried to gain revenge over him, bonded yourself with a super suit to take out his last life line, and he made you absorb Kryptonite so you cannot go anywhere near Clark," Karen said without taking a breath. "And I'm pretty sure that there was a lot of drama in the middle there that I'm really forgetting, but these are the base details."

Lana blinked, she blinked again, she blinked a third time.

"Nice going, Kara, you just fried her brain," Tess said and the blonde averted her eyes towards her.

"It wasn't my fault….you don't believe me….do you?"

"Well….not completely…..at least…but then again, I don't know," Lana said and she looked to be mulling over a lot of things in the back of her head. Many of them, she couldn't really comprehend to be honest with her.

' _So, we're stuck together,'_ Isobel thought.

' _I know,'_ Lana replied back to her.

' _But if what they're saying is true, then I might have saved you from an entire bunch of drama right there,'_ Isobel thought.

' _Save is….'_

' _You know, you would have angsted over the fact that Clark was keeping secrets for about the next ten years, or whenever, before I took control, so don't really tell me otherwise.'_

"I guess, that I do, I guess that I have to."

"The choice is yours Lana but acceptance does make your life a lot easier than it normally is," Tess said, with a gentle smile or what passed as gentle for her towards Lana. The dark haired female raised her eyebrow, she had a lot to think about, and that was really not hyperbole either.

"I think that I need to lie down."

"Just don't bang your head into a wall, it solves nothing, makes things even more confusing, and it gives you a concussion….trust me on this one," Tess said, and Karen turned towards the redhead.

"Speaking from experience?"

"I guess, but then again I'm still not completely coherent after Clark had his way for me….good thing that I slept it off for a couple of days, it actually was the best sleep I got in a long time," Tess answered and Karen smiled at her.

"Glad to hear it, I'm really glad to hear it."

"I know you are," Karen answered her, with the smile on her face being even more prominent than it was before. That being said, there was a lot to do, and not that much time to do it, so it was now time.

* * *

"So, Jor-El sent his assistant into the Phantom Zone…..not surprised, Raya always seemed to follow him around like a lost little puppy dog," Alura said and Lara turned to her sister-in-law with a smile.

"Yeah, it was equal parts annoying and…..well I suppose that it was a lot adorable to be honest," Lara said, drumming her fingers. She was not completely fully formed although she could have some interactions with the people around her. "But…..Karen, are you sure about the other one?"

"I'm not completely out of my mind regarding her…she respects authority and on Earth, Kal-El will be the authority," Karen said and Kara looked like her older counterpart like she was completely and utterly out of her mind. "You're about as skeptical as they are, aren't you?"

"I don't know," Kara said but she was willing to give anything a try. The blonde waited to see what they were going to do.

"We have all of the fail-safes in place, nothing that shouldn't come out of the portal, won't come out of the portal," Lara said and all they could do was hope for the best. "And how is Miss Willowbrook doing."

"Ninety seven percent, she'll be ready to come out any moment now," Alura said.

"So, are you ready to grab the final two threads that have been developed for now?" Lara asked and Clark nodded.

"Let's do it."

It was time to retrieve Faora and Raya from the Phantom Zone.

**To Be Continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

Retrieving a person from the Phantom Zone and saying that you're going to do it was two entirely separate things. That being said, the portal needed to be fired up properly, and make sure no one who shouldn't get out of the portal, could really get out of the portal.

"It's all about mastering your surroundings, Kal-El, and ensuring that you use the least amount of power, for the most amount of effort," Lara said and he charged forward, but Karen blocked his punch, and then turned him around, before lightly kicking him.

Clark flew head over heels but bounced up and was ready. His heat vision was about ready to fire up but Karen jumped out of the way, and fired a kick to his face.

"You're telegraphing your moves too long before you actually do them," Karen told him and she zipped around once again.

Chloe watched, she actually thought that Clark was getting the hang of it. Kara was watching, offering her input as well, with Tess having left to take care of something but she would be back entirely soon.

"So, when are the others going to get the secret of the Fortress?"

"Well Lana's taking her duel identity a little bit at a time so we better wait a little bit before we shatter her world," Kara said and she could see the fight, it was getting intense. "Don't get frustrated."

"Kara is correct, the last thing that you need to do is become frustrated with what's happening," Lara replied, and she could see Clark try and reign in what he was doing. "Trust me when I say that you'll get this before too long, just take a deep breath, and focus."

"Remember, your powers are something that build when you're ready to use them, if you have certain things tying you down, then you won't be able to use them to their fullest," Alura advised.

That could have been part of Clark's problem to begin with but he was getting better. At the age of eighteen, he hit a maturity and there would be further maturities happening later.

"Lois…yeah I'm kind of rather fifty-fifty on letting her visit the Fortress, I'm sure that with a minder, she'll behave herself, though," Chloe commented and she could see Karen call time. "But then again, it's not my house, I'm just crashing here as Clark's doing his training…..you said that weeks could pass in here, where only minutes pass in the real world?"

Karen fielded that one, walking up next to Chloe, looking rather pleased with herself all things considered. "Yes, it does….it's because of the time dilation property crystals that Aunt Lara coded into the Fortress…..I'm sure that she could explain it better than I do."

"It doesn't so much as slow down time, but rather it warps the flow of it, where it can become slower outside the Fortress, we get more time for our second…"

I wish this place was around when I left a school project to the last minute," Chloe said and she smiled.

The future would be the really interesting one and there would come some day that Clark would have to go public.

"How do I know when I'm ready?"

Lara decided to field her son's question with the most blunt answer possible. Her lips curled and she spoke from the heart to him. "You know you're ready when you stop asking when you're ready."

That caused Clark's eyebrows to raise and the group in the Fortress.

"And speaking of things that are nearly ready, Miss Willowbrook I believe should be waking up any moment now," Alura said, she had to run a diagnostic check on her.

Clark's interest was there, he had many more questions for Kyla that he didn't have a chance to ask…..well because there was really no chance to do so. That being said, he could see her in the structure once again.

"Okay, we're going to get Raya first, for she would be the more accessible," Lara said and Clark took that to mean that Faora was a bit more tricky to get out of the Phantom Zone. That being said, the bright light engulfed the Fortress.

Time seemed to stand completely and utterly still, and a blonde female dressed in ragged robes made her way out of the portal. She was staggered, because the last thing that she expected was a riff to open in time and space and suck her out of the portal.

She took half of a step towards the ground and nearly slumped down, dropping to one knee, the breath being driven out of her when she hit.

"Welcome, Raya."

Raya looked up, she looked like she had been through hell but she respectfully turned towards Lara who was standing in the Fortress. She thought that she was back on Krypton but that was impossible.

"Lara….what is going on….."

"I retrieved you from the Phantom Zone and you're welcome," Lara told her and Raya blinked for a second, her mouth once again open and then completely shut. That being said. "And yes, I know you feel so weak, but we'll take care of that right now…..just walk into the chamber right there."

Raya took a tentative step forward, she was what the humans might call a bit punch drunk. Her knees rattled together when she kept moving forward, her heart kept beating across her chest and she stopped, merely just to catch her breath.

Turning around, she spotted the young man standing there and in her dazed and confused state, she really confused him for another.

"Jor-El…"

"No, I'm his son, Kal-El," Clark said and Raya shook her head.

"Of course, of course, I should have known, the time scale would have been about right," Raya said, her mouth hanging open. "But where is Jor-El, shouldn't he….."

"His AI had a critical system failure," Lara said and she didn't elaborate. "He made a misculation…."

Raya thought that might be inevitable, as many projects as Jor-El took on, it would be obvious that he would make a miscalculation.

"Luckily you had a failsafe, didn't you?"

"Yes, luckily I did," Lara agreed and Raya made her way through the chamber, her feet dragging behind her and she gave a shuddering breath. The wind had been completely knocked out of her but she was there and she was inside.

The bright yellow sunlight energized her and the blonde could feel its rays filling her body.

* * *

"Okay, you have to admit, this…..all of this…well I mean after all of the weird stuff that I've been through, I shouldn't be surprised," Lana said, with Clark, Kara, Karen, and Chloe having returned. Alicia had joined them, she had been keeping a close watch on Lana.

"So you have powers that drove you kind of nuts, there's a club forming for that one," Alicia said with a smile trying to lighten the mood and Lana shook her head.

"You are Isobel and Isobel is you now, if that makes any sense," Clark said and Lana opened her mouth.

"If that was a bad attempt at philosophy…..well I'm sorry, but that was pretty bad, you know."

Clark looked apologetic at that one and Lana smiled at him.

"So, when I'm a part of your world, I guess madness will follow, but madness has followed me for a very long time since then, I guess," Lana said, she tried to get some measure of sanity in there and Kara decided to interject, guessing what Lana was thinking.

"You know, if you're looking for any kind of sanity out there, then you realize that you're going to be looking for a very long time, don't you?"

Lana could not help it but she smiled at that blunt state.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't miss much," Lois said, and she could see Chloe standing there.

"So, I'm not sure how much you guessed…."

"Well, there's something up here, given that all of you are huddled around like that, and I'm guessing it's not because of some kind of super orgy," Lois said and Clark gave her a bit of a sharp smile. "Otherwise, I would have been kind of upset that I wasn't invited."

"Only kind of?' Clark asked and Lois decided to hastily amend that last statement.

"Okay, I wouldn't have been kind of upset, I would have been very upset, are we happy now?"

"Yeah, it'll do," Clark said and Lois huffily crossed her arms over her chest, and Clark could see her gaze penetrate against his. "So…as you might have guessed…..there's something off about me."

"Oh, you didn't really need to spell that out, Smallville, I pretty much figured that out since the day I first ran across you…"

"Yeah, I remember that, you kept sneaking peaks at my nakedness," Clark replied and Lois's mouth hung open and there was a lot of amusement with the group.

"So….what are you some kind of alien who is here to probe us or something?"

"Yes and yes," Clark said and Lois backed off, before she started to laugh in amusement.

"Oh that's a good one…..wait a minute, you're serious."

Everyone blinked and Lois hated when a bunch of people in the room blinked.

"You blinked….you're really serious, all of you are either the best people at the world in keeping a straight face or each and every one of you are serious…..I can't believe it, I really can't believe it, you're serious aren't you?"

"It gets interesting, well even more interesting," Chloe replied with a smile and Lois's mouth hung open. She lifted her hand and her mouth pretty much hung open.

"Precede, I think."

She took it rather well all things considered. Mostly because there was a part of her who already mentally accepted that something really weird was going on.

She could deal with weird, but only when the weird that she was dealing with flashed out in front of her face. That was the only kind of weird that she could deal with, other than that…..well she couldn't deal with the weird all that much.

* * *

Clark was glad that everyone had the same amount of information and to be honest, it would make having conversations a lot easier.

For one, you didn't really need to tell which girl knew what. Clark returned back to the Fortress once again, after checking in with his parents, and then he was there, to see an attractive dark haired native American female slowly wake up.

Kyla Willowbrook was confused for a second, the last thing she knew, she was killed, and then she saw him standing above him right now, the bright light in this crystalized fortress surrounding him.

Namen, he was…..well there he was.

"You are what my people say you are, you can bring those back from the edge of death," Kyla said and Clark smiled at her.

"I'll be honest, I had a little help."

"Then you really are what my people say you are, for someone like you would not shoulder the burden alone, they would inspire others to assist them in doing so," Kyla said to him and she gave him a warm smile in response. She turned around, her neck was a bit sore. "But I guess certain things are beyond even your powers."

"You were an inch from death, before you were pulled out," Karen explained to her and Kyla turned towards her. "Seconds later, and….."

"Perhaps I would have been but I have faith that I would have been rewarded," Kyla said with a smile and it was obvious what she intended her reward to be, if she could get away with it.

There was only one minor flaw in this plan, she was ravished from the near death experience and essentially her body had to be healed cell by cell. So it was still accumulating what happened.

"You're on the mend…..I'm Lara, Kal-El's…..Clark's…..birth mother."

She appeared before Kyla like a goddess might, to give her the gift of life. Then again, Namen's mother would have a presence of his own. She suspected that the other three blondes in the Fortress were relationships.

"My cousins Karen and Kara, and this is their mother, Alura."

"Well, things have gotten interesting," Kyla said, she was looking at both Kara and Karen. "Sorry….sorry I am not able to stand upright and give you a proper greeting, and sorry if I dishonored you in any way."

"The best way you can honor us, is by getting the rest that you can so your body heals the rest of the way, and you can be back to your full potential," Kara told Kyla and the dark haired Kawatchee girl smiled at Kara.

"Yes, that seems to be acceptable, I'll do it," she said, leaning back and Clark could see Raya there.

"Kal-El, if it was not that much trouble, a word for you."

Clark decided to walk off with Raya for a few seconds, wondering what his father's old assistant would have to say.

"Your father….the AI process he used…..I think that he wished not to allow his emotions get the better of his work, he could allow his emotions to get the better of him, even in the best of times," Raya told Clark and the young man raised his eyebrow, turning towards Raya. She kept the smile firmly on her face, not bothering to back off. "But he might have overdone things."

Clark flashed back to his dealings with Jor-El and he could have assumed yes.

"It was a risk to retrieve me through the Phantom Zone, but I know a fair bit about your father's work, and I think that some of it may be able to help you," Raya said and she smiled despite herself. "Jor-El tended to think on a higher level, it was fortunate that I was able to translate some of his more detailed creations where they could be explained to someone who had not been blessed with his intellect, an eleventh level intellect if I'm not mistaken. Your average Kryptonian was about an eight or a nine, and your average Council member….well let's just say they fell underneath the average and leave it at that."

Given what Kara, Alura, Karen, and Lara said about the Kryptonian government, Clark could not disagree.

"Your training is the first step of a grander journey and your father…..I'm sure that if he was standing here, the live version, onto the flawed AI copy, would have wished to tell you how much pride he has in you."

Clark smiled, it actually did give him some amount of pride to see that his birth father saw something in him.

"But the other party that you're trying to release…"

"Are you questioning that my mother doesn't know what she's doing?" Clark asked and Raya's mouth went open and she inclined her head, shaking it a couple of times.

"No, it's not a matter of whether or not your mother knows what she's doing but…..it's just that the person in there, she was unstable and I feel that the Phantom Zone might have caused her to go even more bent," Raya said and Clark raised his eyebrow, looking the blonde female straight in the eye.

"You seemed to have worked out pretty well in the Phantom Zone," Clark reminded her and Raya sighed, her lips curling into a slight frown.

"Yes, I've done well, but it was barely, I was hanging onto my sanity everywhere, but I was reminded that there was an opportunity that the House of El might have needed me, and I would be there," Raya said, her loyalty was rather strong, she had to admit that. "But perhaps it was an ill-advised plan of Jor-El's to do some of the things that he did…..we were under a lot of stress during those last weeks on Krypton."

"There were warning signs over the years that the planet was going to explode," Clark told her and Raya nodded, her jaw firmly set.

"Warning signs, that they didn't heed their warning from," Raya said, the frown going over her face and Clark peered into her gentle blue eyes, peering back into her. Clark's hands were placed on either side of her hips.

"No, the Council thought that they knew it all," Raya whispered and she could feel warmth spread and she was starting to get wet between her legs. She could feel the power, and the desire to be taken by him. They were among the few left, so it seemed lock the intelligent thing to do, to be taken by him in every single way.

"Governments vary little the universe over."

Clark smiled at her.

"Kal-El,' Raya whispered hotly in her ear, there was a tingling feeling that was growing between her thighs and her pulse quickened the more that he was up against her. Her back was literally up against the wall and she thought…..oh boy did she think. Her mind was racing along with her heart, beating against her chest with some kind of drumming beat.

"Yes, Raya," Kal-El told her and the woman's knees were growing weak with desire.

Raya decided now was not the time to lose her head, rather this was the time for action. Hungrily, she threw her arms around Kal-El and pushed him against the wall. Her tongue pushed into his mouth.

She gave into him with such wanton desire that Clark could not help but get excited about it. Her breasts were bared for him and Clark decided to sample their tender delights.

Raya could feel his strong hands roam over her body and she felt his hands dominate her, squeezing her luscious mounds. She pushed her breasts into his grip, allowing him to tease them more and her legs tingled with desire, and she could feel him, growing.

The woman wrapped his hand around his tool, experimenting with it, when she stroked it up and down.

"You'd look really good on your knees worshipping me,' Kal whispered and Raya closed her eyes, doing just that.

Kal could feel the delight of her hot mouth wrapping around his throbbing prick, and she pushed her mouth further onto him, taking him into the back of her throat. His eyes closed, with Raya's mouth tightening around his pole the more that she brought herself down onto him. Her lips sealed around him nice and tightly, and she kept sucking him, the passionate flowing through her eyes.

The Kryptonian male was feeling rather good for himself, the building pressure that was in his loins. His hands roamed down, touching her body and making her feel extremely good about what was happening. His hands roamed over her smoldering hot thighs, causing her to whimper with lust and pleasure.

His fingers skimmed inside her pussy, causing her to moan and she took him deeper into her mouth. His pubic hair tickled her nose when she continued to give him a blow job.

Kal used his super strength to hold her up, she was hanging upside down, still sucking at his cock like a pro in this upside down sixty nine position. Her pussy was exposed and his tongue pushed into her.

Raya's passions on his cock intensified, as he was bringing the juices from her pussy. The two of them stood, her tanned thighs wrapping around his head and her able lips working into them. Both gave each other some mutual pleasure.

The sweet juices of Raya splattered onto Kal's face, covering him. The young man got the nudge he did to shoot his load Raya's mouth.

The blonde Kryptonian happily took Kal-El's blessing, his seed splattering into her mouth. She pulled back and her lust escalated through her eyes.

"That's amazing, but I want to go again, and I want to go all night," Raya whispered, making her way closer to him, her legs spread, and his cock bared towards him. She rubbed her slit against him.

"Anything that you want," Clark said, grabbing onto her rear and she mounted him, her tight hot lips engulfing his cock.

Raya felt herself stretched out and worked over by the new guest that found its way into her body. Her breasts swayed right in front of his face and Clark grabbed onto her breasts, squeezing them. She moaned, rocking her hips down onto his tool, bouncing back and forth. Her hot hips wiggled around him once more.

The blonde could feel his hands on her rear end and she pushed herself up and down, rocking herself around him.

"Further, deeper, give me…..oh give it to me, Kal-El," she begged him, her hands locked onto the back of his head.

She could feel his cock inside her, the thought that she could bare his children to continue the line, it excited her. It was a blessing. He was well endowed and his hands roamed her body. He explored her body.

Kal decided to indulge himself in her cleavage and Raya closed her eyes, feeling Kal's tongue continue to push deep between the peaks of her breasts. The blonde moaned sensually, feeling the pleasure of his manhood drive into her. His balls slapped against her thighs when she worked herself down onto him.

Clark slid down to the ground and felt Raya pull herself up. Her smooth pussy was ready for him, and she slid down his pole, moaning. He pounded back against her hard and he gave her an amazing thrust into her center. The blonde whimpered once more, with Clark's hands roaming into it.

"Take me, oh take me, and breed me," Raya whispered, her pussy tightening around him, and she milked his thrusts when it went deeper into her body.

Clark thrust up into her and she leaned back, allowing him full access to her breasts and the blonde could feel the pleasure go through her.

Then suddenly, Clark pulled out of her and Raya was suddenly on her hands and knees, with him behind her, his cock brushing up against her entrance.

"Relax, I just want to explore things from a different angle," Clark whispered, kissing her on the back of the neck and Raya closed her eyes, his hands were roaming all over her body, giving her pleasure.

The blonde shivered with his manhood up against her pussy and the young Kryptonian was about ready to push into her from behind.

"Fuck me," Raya begged him, it seemed so elegant coming from her mouth and Clark slowly kissed the back of her neck, and felt up her breasts.

He slid into her once again and the two of them connected spurred brand new passion with the two of them. Raya threw her head back, his hands roaming over her body. The blonde shuddered, with the passion, the pleasure, and everything else along with that, he was pushing himself to the new depths inside her body, his balls slapping against her molten hot thighs when he worked into her.

Clark could hear Raya's moans, she begged him to give her more and he was going to give her everything that he can. His thrust battered her and her hot pussy inhaled his manhood. Her moans continued to spike a little bit more, with his hands roaming all over her body. Her breasts were being teased and tormented, with him.

"Give me your seed, Kal-El, give me your seed please," Raya begged him, her walls closing around on him, when she brought him in. She was determined to milk every single last drop out of Kal-El and take what she wanted.

Raya's pussy ached with need and her womb was willing and able to carry anything that Kal-El might give her. The blonde tightened her eyes shut and his hands roamed all over her body, touching her.

"You want my seed, don't you?" Clark asked, placing his hands on her hips and giving added leverage to her.

"YESSS!" Raya moaned out, her passions increasing with him thrusting into her, harder, harder, even harder yet. His balls tagged her ass from behind and she closed her eyes.

Clark could feel his muscles tighten and he pushed into her. She came around the same time, her tight walls milking his seed into her body.

Raya nearly passed out from the pleasure of Clark's seed spilling into her body. The Kryptonian fired his load into her body, splattering drop after drop of cum into her body. The blonde's pleasure increased with him grabbing her nipples and pumping into her.

The blonde felt his essence bubble into her and Clark looked at her, pulling out of her with pleasure. He smiled and he could see Kara and Karen watching, pleased in a conquest. Karen was wearing a long night shirt with nothing else underneath and Kara was wearing about the same thing. The shirts came up to just underneath their womanhood.

"Well, I think that someone is ready for some more fun."

* * *

"Everything is ready," Lara commented and she was crossing her fingers honestly that things didn't go bad.

"You know, nothing's going to go bad," Alura said to her sister-in-law, trying to reassure her and Lara's eyes averted towards her.

"It's the Phantom Zone, something always goes bad," Lara said but never the less, they were ready, all of the fail safes were in place. All they needed to do was secure Faora and bring her into the Fortress.

There was almost like there should be ominous music and Tess and Chloe watched, on stand by in case something went wrong. They understood enough about the technology in the Fortress.

The portal managed to spit out the right person, but she looked fairly worse for wear. Blood splattered from her mouth when she shook.

"We have Faora…help me get her into the chamber, we don't have much time, because she was barely hanging on, the Wraith's might have consumed her body, turning her into one of them if she was in there much longer."

That was the equivalent of just in the nick of time.

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

Lara sighed, she caught her just in time and Karen rushed over to see her lying down on the ground. Her hand wrapped around the weapon that she held and there was scratches on her face.

"Barely," Karen whispered and Lara nodded in agreement.

"Yes, barely, barely, barely," Lara said and Karen helped Tess and Chloe guide Faora into the same chamber that Kyla was resting in. "It shouldn't take more than a day to repair her, at least physically."

"I know that you've qualified that statement with physically," Chloe said and Alura was the one who was picking up right where she left off.

"Well mentally, she was in the Phantom Zone and she was exposed to Zod who had…..interesting views of the world," Lara said and Alura rolled her eyes in the back of the head.

"Oh please, Lara, don't sugarcoat it, you know he was completely and absolutely nuts," Alura replied to her and Lara just shrugged.

"Fine, I won't sugarcoat it, are you happy?"

"Well, if you want me to, then I am happy," Alura said with a smile on her face and Lara shook her head. Tess was amused by the banter but at the same time, she kind of wanted to get to the meat and the potatoes of the situation.

"So we just have to heal her physical injuries, and we have to work on her mind," Tess said and Lara nodded in response, folding her arms over her chest. The blonde blew her hair from her face.

"If she wasn't mated to Kal-El, then this wouldn't really be worth it," Lara replied but then again, she should give the woman a chance.

Clark returned and looked from his mother, to the woman in the chamber. Her face was completely frozen in place, her eyes glowing. The young man's mouth hung open and he had to ask the question.

"Is that….."

"Yes that is, it's Faora," Lara answered to him and Clark looked at her, surveying the woman in the pod. "She's as crafty as she is beautiful."

"Then she must be rather intelligent," Clark said and Alura smiled, looking at her nephew.

"She really doesn't have the best opinion towards men either," Alura told Clark and Clark raised his eyebrow towards her. "Yes, I know and she's one of your mates, imagine that."

"Well, I guess that there's more to her than meets the eye," Clark replied and Kara smiled, standing by her cousin.

"She isn't stupid, and she's devious but I'm sure that if we keep a close eye on her and train her, she should be fine."

Chloe smiled, she had a feeling what Kara meant by training and the blonde's excitement level bubbled up.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're not rubbing your hands together with evil, evil laughter," Clark said turning towards Chloe and she threw her arms back with a very obvious guilty as charged smirk.

"Well, you really know how to help keep people in line, I think that you left Raya smiling back there," Chloe said and speaking of the devil, Raya was standing in the background, her head nodding up and down.

"Well it's true," Raya replied, but she surveyed Faora, to say that she was nervous about the presence of this particular woman was going to put things kind of mildly but what are you going to do? "So…you're not going to let her out of her cage until….."

"You know, we shouldn't just put her down because she really looks at things a bit differently than others," Tess said and she smiled. "As long as she doesn't try and kill us, then we shouldn't have any problems with her, you know?"

"That's a pragmatic attitude to take, isn't it?" Clark told her and Tess smiled at him, patting him on the arm.

"But we've really got to keep an open mind about this," Tess said and she saw Clark. "If you didn't open your mind…."

"You did get over being that entire normal thing, because no matter what, you're not really going to be normal, none of us here really are going to be," Chloe said, reaching forward and gripping Clark by the hand.

Clark thought about it, and he came to what he thought was the obvious conclusion to be honest.

"I can accept what it's like to be a human, while also embracing by Kryptonian heritage," Clark told her and Chloe smiled.

"Well you shouldn't really be a good champion of humanity, if you didn't embrace what it's like to be so," Chloe answered to him and she placed her hands on the back of his head and smiled when she looked into his eyes. "But you should embrace your potential….."

"I will embrace my potential," Clark told her, clasping Chloe's hand and he stepped back.

For the longest time, he had tried and figured out what his purpose was in this world. There was a lot more that he could do in fighting some of the meteor mutants.

And perhaps he could help some of them, in due time in his own way. He wondered if he could be a rallying call.

"It's the beginning of something, I think that you'd make a great break through today," Karen said, and she was really pleased that they got to this point a bit sooner than they did the last time.

Clark smiled, with Kara on one side of his and Karen was on the other side of him, and both of them pressed against him.

"It's the start of something amazing."

* * *

Clark looked over Smallville, it was the start of something for him.

"All heroes, no matter how big they are, have to have their roots somewhere."

Karen was flying up next to Clark, looking around.

"I really started to respect this place more when I took my head out of my ass," Karen replied with her. "Granted, it's not the high tech wonderland that I grow up with but it does have a bit of simplicity, doesn't it?"

"It's home."

Karen smiled in agreement. "It is, it really is."

It's home and if she was reading Clark's expression right, he wouldn't have it any other way at all. That was more than fair for her, she wouldn't as well. That being said, the two cousins flew side by side, all was quiet like it would be in a quaint far boy community.

"Did you hear the news about Lionel Luthor?" Karen asked him.

"What about….."

"Passed away this morning, the liver cancer he had finally overwhelmed his body…..his attempt to switch with his son was his last ditch effort," Karen said and she hung her head down, a smile passing over her face. "So he goes out, not with a bang but with a whimper…..I can't say that I'm going to mourn him all that much."

"Well when you put it that way, no, I wouldn't think so as well," Clark said, Lionel was an interesting man but at the same time, his greed had caused a lot of people to suffer for instance. And he might have helped a couple of people along the way, so it was kind of weird and by kind of weird, he meant that it was very weird.

"He's gone, after all that," Karen replied, and she sensed what Clark was thinking and she was thinking along those same lines. "Guess Lex is finally going to have his chance to live outside of his father's shoes."

"So what about….."

"Tess….she's going to build her own legacy, outside of the Luthor name, she figured that if she was given up, then she wants to build her own world," Karen replied, looking towards her cousin once again. "And I think that she's hoping that you'll be a part of it…and live up for your own potential."

"I do try," Clark answered, he looked on with a smile on his face and Karen grabbed him in, holding him in tight to her.

"No matter what, you're making a huge step towards a grander journey…..the caves always draw you back, don't they?" Karen asked him and Clark smiled. "I'm not exactly sure what spawned the legends. My best theory would have been time travel or maybe….."

"Maybe one of our ancestors was Namen?" Clark asked and Karen shrugged.

"Kryptonians have traveled to Earth for generations and we're pretty bad about leaving our things lying about," Karen told him knowingly. "So, you know what we've got to do, don't you?"

"We've got the long road in picking up all of the Kryptonian technology that was left lying around over the years," Clark told her and Karen smiled, running her fingers through the top of his head.

"Sorry, I used to do this when you were a baby….old habits die hard."

"Well you should know that I've grown by now."

"That much is obvious," Kara answered and she flew up next to Clark and Karen. "The physical damage is ninety five percent healed, she really got worked over in the Phantom Zone."

"Given that Zod put half of the people in the Phantom Zone there, are you surprised?" Karen asked her and Karen shook her head.

* * *

"I'm glad that you came here, because I want to ask your opinion on one very simple thing?"

Tess was sprawled out on the desk, in front of Clarks' eyes, dressed in silky purple lingerie that showed her amazing curves. Her legs were crossed in thigh high purple stockings and she looked out the window.

"This desk, it doesn't make me look like it's compensating for something, does it?" Tess asked and she leaned back on it, to allow Clark to get a good look at everything.

"No, I'm pretty sure the desk is good, it's great, fantastic even," Clark told her and Tess gave him a warm smile.

"Are you sure you're looking at the desk or do you have your attention focused on the person who is on the desk?" Tess asked Clark and Tess kept his eyes locked on her, a smile on his face.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I thought so, I really thought so," Tess answered, shaking her head. She tried hard not to be amused, even though it was very hard to do so. "But you know, when you think about desks, it's all about timing. You need a big desk, which would give you more room to conduct business."

Clark was invited to sit on the desk with her and the moment that he was on the desk, Tess pulled herself onto his lap, curling up against him, pressing her body against his.

"But, I think that you'd agree that a smaller desk would have a more….intimate feel," Tess said and Clark placed her hands underneath her breasts and pushed herself back.

Alicia appeared suddenly, on Clark's other side. She was dressed in an equally slinky set of white lingerie and she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.

"Don't tell me you started this part without me," Alicia said and Tess got up, inviting Alicia to join them.

"You do realize that we're going to have to wait for one more, don't you?" Tess asked and Alicia nodded with a smoldering hot smile crossing her face.

"Oh, I'm well….aware," Alicia told her and her hand slowly teased the edge of Clark's pants. "But there should be no reason why we can't have some fun while we wait."

"You know, I promised her some alone time with Clark when she got better, but I'm sure that there is plenty I can do to keep you occupied, if you can't wait?"

Clark could see the two of them on either side of the desk and they were positioned above his crotch. Both Alicia and Tess looked like they were about ready to devour each other and Clark felt like the meat in the middle of a sandwhich.

Really bad innuendo intended of course. That being said, the young man heard a knock on the door that caused him to turn around.

"Clark it's for you, why don't you answer that?" Tess asked with a sensual purr, and Clark could have sworn that he saw her lick her lips.

That caused the blood flow from his brain to become very much diverted and Clark got to his feet once again.

"We'll be sure to keep each other occupied so we don't become too lonely," Alicia whispered, running her hand on the other side of Tess's thigh and the redhead smiled, looking at her.

Clark shook his head and the antics at those two. He pushed open the door and Kyla was waiting for him.

"I don't even need to begin telling you how long I've been waiting for this, how long I've been waiting for you…." Kyla said and she looked at him. "I'm not someone who is going to mince words all that much, especially because you know what I want and you know why I want it."

Kyla slowly undid his shirt and smiled, seeing his god like psychique.

"I don't think that I had a chance to scratch the surface, but I've got a second chance in life, and I've been blessed," Kyla said, undoing his pants.

"Well, if you want to be blessed, then you haven't seen anything yet," Clark said, grabbing Kyla around the face and giving her a smoldering hot kiss, while running his hands down her back.

Kyla nearly succumbed to the tender affections of this young man, no this young god, actually young god would be something that was really fitting. His tongue pushed into her mouth and her breasts lifted and rose.

Clark could see a couch in the side of the office and he pushed her onto the couch but she shook her head.

"As much as I want this blessing, you should allow me to service you first," Kyla said and she removed his pants the rest of the way.

The Kawatchee female sank down to her knees, lust burning through her eyes and she prepared to worship her god in all of his glory. His hard divine rod pushed into her mouth, and she sucked on him, humming happily.

"That's so hot," Alicia said and Tess smiled, placing her hand on Alicia's pussy and feeling her up. She slowly added the friction with her fingers a little bit at first and then increased her strokes into circular motions.

"Seems like you think so, doesn't it?" Tess asked her and her fingers brushed against the woman's dripping hot slit.

Alicia spread her legs and watched with Tess going between her legs. The redhead's face disappeared between her thighs and the blonde meteor mutant breathed as she expertly lapped the juices from her.

Kyla hummed, with Clark's hands wrapped around the back of her hair, stroking it. Her mouth enveloped him. She had never done this before but she was going to allow her instincts to take hold of her and more importantly hope for the best.

She could feel his cock sink into her mouth a few times and she nearly choked on it but somehow, someway she stayed the course. His manhood pushed itself so far into her that she thought for a brief second that she was going to lose his essence down her throat.

"That's it," Clark whispered to her, stroking her dark locks and she looked up at him, hunger flashing through her eyes. She wanted all of his cum in her mouth.

Tess continued to lap up the juices that Alicia presented with her. The blonde rolled her ups up and Tess continued to capture them into her mouth.

Kyla rocked her head back, accepting her god's divine gift as it splashed into her mouth.

"Allow me to present myself as an offering to you," Kyla said, getting on her hands and knees, her tantalizing ass wiggling towards him. Clark grabbed her skirt and pulled it down.

He felt her panties cling to her damp center and Clark could feel himself get hard. He could see her face reflected in the mirror. Pure animalistic and wanton desire danced through her eyes.

She wanted this, so badly, his cock inside her and Clark was no stranger to giving a female what she wanted. His manhood was this close to touching her hot opening and Kyla bit down on her lip, feeling him slide into her nice and deeply.

Clark worked himself deep into her once again, her walls closing around him, with him hanging onto her hips as he pumped into her from behind. The dark haired girl rolled her hips up.

"Harder, harder, I can take it," Kyla begged, digging her knuckles into the carpet with him slamming down into her.

His large slab of meat pushed into her welcoming folds. She was stuffed full of him but she didn't care. The Kryptonian above her was fucking her hard and she didn't care. His hands roamed her body and sent more sparks of desire all over her body. Her nipples poked from her top and he reached over, grabbing them and pinching them.

Her pussy closed around him, milking his thrusts in time, and she closed her eyes.

"Are you still with me?" Clark whispered to her and Kyla nodded up and down with great energy through her eyes.

The woman could feel the pleasure through her once again and Clark only gained momentum.

She wanted him, her god's seed in her.

"Give me your seed, Namen, I'll be the vessel for your children," Kyla begged him, and she meant that from the bottom of her heart.

"Oh, no fair, I wanted some of that," Alicia said but Tess switched positions and the two of them were in a sixty nine position.

Clark slowed down his thrusts a little bit, causing Kyla's pleasure to escalate a little bit more.

"That's it, oh that's it, that feels so good," Kyla mewled, feeling Clark's hands work over her body once again. "And faster, faster, please, I need it in me."

She got everything that she wanted and then some more. Clark's thrusts picked up, they were more intense than ever before. His balls slapped against her thighs and she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure explode through her.

Clark touched her breasts and that caused her to feel pleasure once again course through her body. The woman could feel him in her, doing amazing things to her. Her thighs closed together, slowly but surely milking his manhood as the incoming thrusts got even more intense.

Alicia and Tess were busying themselves on the desk, but Clark was busy exploring Kyla's insides and the woman bit down on her lips.

"You can pull my hair, make me yours….."

Her thighs closed around his manhood, with his rapid fire thrusts burying himself into her, again and again. Her soft thighs clenched around him, with her whimpering escalating to a brand new level the more that he plowed into her from behind.

His mouth sucked on the back of her neck and Kal ran his fingers through her hair once again.

Kyla felt her hips part and she braced herself to feel her lover's seed fill her body to the brim. The friction between their sexual organs were second to none and Kyla moaned as she felt her lover's manhood penetrating deep into her walls. She closed her eyes, feeling the two of them push together with each other.

"Yes, oh yes, oh, yes," Kyla panted in pleasure and her tight walls closed around him, accepting his manhood as it went deeper into her body. The young woman could feel the rush of pleasure rising through her loins as his manhood smashed into her. "Cum for me, I want it, I need it…..don't make me wait….."

"And so I won't," Clark said, he could feel the tension that was rising in his balls, they were fit to burst into her. His thrusts picked up their movements and he rocked into her body, his balls slapping against her hips the further that he went into her.

Her tight center closed around him and Clark could feel it coming, his orgasm was almost there and her moans got even more encouraging, she wanted this, she wanted him.

Tess and Alicia's feverish actions on the desk, both of them spurred him to go a little bit further.

Kyla thought that she was going to lose it, she was so wet, he made his way, she could feel him in her womb, which was right where she wanted him to be. Her moans picked up with a brand new fever pitch, his balls about ready to tighten.

The Kawatchee girl could feel Clark push into her and the first splatters of his hot seed injected into her body caused her to moan, his thrusts forcing her to feel pleasure that she could only dream of and her dreams could get really wild. She closed her hips onto his manhood and moaned as he was into her again. She brought him into her body, the splashes of cum filling her body up all of the way. Her nipples ached and she grabbed them.

"You've been blessed by your god, haven't you?" Tess asked and she walked over, her pussy dripping wet.

Clark could see how it was, and needless to say, he rose to the occasion once again.

"You know how much I like to be on top," Tess said, feeling his cock against her pussy lips, taking a few seconds to tease her.

That she allowed it to enter her, as Kyla watched him grow harder. She was out of it for tonight but that didn't mean that she couldn't…..watch the show as it happened. She could see Clark's hands roam Tess's body, and the woman rocked her hips down onto him, spearing him into her.

Alicia sauntered over, Tess gave her a good going over, but that did not stop her from scooping up Kyla and giving her a delicious kiss. Their lips smacked together.

"Focus on me," Tess whispered, and Clark could see her breasts bouncing up and down. It was a sight that caused his hardness to grow within her tight body. Tess worked her hips amazingly down his pole and caused him to groan in pleasure the more that she worked herself up and down onto him.

The redhead was bouncing even higher and Clark could feel him going deep into her. His balls were twitching with pleasure and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her straight. Tess leaned back, allowing Clark full access to her breasts, something that he took with pleasure. His face pressed against her breasts, and his mouth went completely to work.

"I think that we're doing good….deeper…..in cementing this union," Tess said, feeling her pussy tighten, as he threatened to stretch her apart. She tingled, her thighs sticking together, at the thought of having something this amazing underneath her. She continued to ride him, her hips pushing all the way down onto him, and Clark watched her, her tits swaying. She smiled, looking him over.

"Touch them, make them yours," Tess encouraged him and Clark grabbed them, he could feel her tit flesh in his hands.

Alicia waited for her turn, sucking Clark's cum out of Kyla's pussy whilst she waited. The blonde continued to dig in and suddenly, she felt Clark's fingers inside her.

She moaned, his fingers pumping in and out of her body at a super fast speed. The blonde breathed in and out, heavily feeling the pleasure once he pushed his fingers into her, her dripping cunt being manipulated the more that he forced his fingers in and out of her.

Alicia waited her turn and she could see that Tess was riding Clark to a climax. She watched hungrily as his balls slapped against her ass, and the glow between the two of them really penetrated the air.

"More, more, more," Alicia begged, and she was just cumming by Clark using his fingers in her.

Clark could see that Tess was distracted by an orgasm so he pulled out of her and hovered over Alicia, before pushing his large cock into her from behind.

Alicia screamed at the sudden but kind of welcomed intrusion. Clark hung onto her breasts, pumping his large manhood into her tight body. Her eyes closed shut and she begged for more and she got more.

Clark decided to alternate back and forth between Alicia and Tess, getting some Kyla action in the middle for variety.

All three females were screaming in pleasure, and it was a good thing that the walls weren't too thin, otherwise there would be some really bad problems.

"Oh, please, Clark, give me your gift," Tess breathed and she tried to get all of him into her, locking him tight into her body, so he would not be able to get away from her at all.

"I'm…..getting closer," Clark grunted, his manhood sliding deep into her body and Tess closed her hips down onto him.

"Fuck….me….harder," Tess begged him, Clark's manhood sheathed in between her thighs as she pumped him up and down the most that he could.

His balls were about ready to burst from the pleasure and Tess kept bouncing herself up and down onto him, and Clark smiled, seeing her breasts tempt him. He wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples and started to suck on it, which caused her hips to push down in an amazing moan.

Tess was beneficiary for his cum and it shot into her body. The redhead threw her head back, feeling spurt after spurt of his cum.

All four collapsed on the couch, covered in sticky juices. Tess thought that it was a good thing that she wanted to change the carpet in this office anyway.

"Well, I don't think that we're quite done yet," Alicia whispered in a sweet voice, licking her lips and eying Clark once again. Her hand wrapped around his manhood and she slowly pumped it.

* * *

What would Clark's legacy be?

He didn't really think about that until now but at the age of eighteen, he had a lot to think about regarding that. The fact of the matter is, his father had some big shoes to fill but that was on Krypton.

The House of El would have a brand new age here on Earth and he would be able to thrive. He couldn't do it alone but he doubted that one person out there wouldn't have been able to do it alone anyway.

That's where the moral support would come in. Clark doubted very much that he would be able to do it alone.

"So, the son of Jor-El?"

Clark turned around and saw Faora standing there. He knew that she wouldn't have been out of the box if his mother and aunt would not have allowed it.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight, it's your father that I have the problem with, not your mother or you," Faora said. "I hope that your mother still has a copy of his AI, because I'd like to see if I could find a way to torment it."

"I'm not sure…"

"I figure that your mother wants to give me one final check up before she gives the go ahead," Faora said, looking at him. "You're not half bad on the eyes, although that cousin of yours is amazing, but I suppose that I can tolerate you for her sake. And you might grow on me after a while."

Faora could see Raya standing out there.

"I see you tamed Jor-El's lap dog, I think that I like you already," Faora commented in her usual brisk voice and she could see the blonde staring daggers at her. Faora shook her head in amusement and just decided enter the Fortress, with Kal-El following her.

This would prove to be interesting.

**To Be Concluded in the Next Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Faora was lead back into the Fortress, with Raya, Clark, and Karen following her. Obviously she wasn't going to try something but the Kryptonian guard surrounding her was fairly unnerving.

"You know, I'm not going to bite, not really," Faora responded to them and she smiled. "Well maybe a little bit."

She placed her hand on Kal-El's chest and slowly ran it down, feeling his muscular physique underneath her hand, her lips curled up with a smile the more that she roamed her hand over his chest.

"Amazing, if I do say so myself," Faora whispered, her hand continuing to feel his muscular physique underneath it and Clark's eyes stared at her. She could hear the clearing of Lara's throat and Faora turned towards the female, amusement twinkling through her eyes. "Lara, you look as beautiful as usual today, if I might say so myself."

"Just one more round of tests…..your arm is healing….."

"It's merely just a small wound, you'd get far worse in basic training," Faora said to Lara but she watched as the blonde woman scanned her over.

The dark haired Kryptonian could feel her eyes on Kal-El but Raya had her eyes on her, her arms folded.

"You're just going to have to deal with her being here," Karen whispered in Raya's ear.

"I don't have the problem with her, she has the problem with me," Raya said, scoffing and Clark turned towards her, smiling his own smile.

"If you say so….."

"I do so say so," Raya said, but she supposed that someone like Faora had her uses. She had a lot of knowledge on Kryptonian science and military and that would be useful for them moving forward. It was just that she was not too entirely fond of the woman but she would learn to work with her, for better or for worse.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I can manage her," Clark said and Raya paused but then Clark grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

There was something about that kiss and Karen smiled, before she pushed Raya to the side and decided to take her place on his lap, straddling him. The blonde's legs draped over Kal's lap and she leaned in, kissing him fiercely and hungrily. Their tongues pressed together into a fiery passion, and Clark ran his hands all over her amazing body.

"You know, I'm feeling left…OWWW!" Faora yelled.

"Sorry, I must have found a broken rib, let me fix that," Lara said and it was unclear whether or not she broke the rib to get her attention or it was a genuine injury, they would have to leave that one up to a lot of debate. Carefully, Lara managed to mend the injury, running her hand over her.

Faora could feel a tingle between her legs at Lara's touch and she turned her way.

"Am I all good?" Faora asked Lara, she didn't want to sound impatient or ungrateful.

"I feel compelled to tell you that you have powers underneath the yellow sun…"

"Well, humans do need to be policed," Faora said and Clark's eyes are on her. "The bad ones….you know the ones that kill children and maim animals. Krypton had some really bad elements as well, so Earth wasn't the only place that had them."

Once again, Clark fixated his gaze on Faora and nodded.

"Just be sure that we're watching you," Raya told her and Faora could not help but give her a flirty grin.

"Well I've been watching you for a very long time, and I like what I see," Faora said and she looked towards Clark once again, or to her Kal-El. She really didn't find herself too fussed about that human guise that he wore. "You didn't pull me out of the Phantom Zone for your own health. And I know that if it was really up to, you would have left me get devoured and my soul stripped from my body."

Faora called their bluff and she felt this connection to Kal-El that grew stronger. She couldn't really explain it but it was extremely powerful and was drawing her to him.

"Kal-El, being a powerful male, has many threads connected to him, with various women….."

"And I only encountered him briefly when he was an infant," Faora whispered and her eyes widened, and she was turned on by someone who was going to make such a connection. "Well, I wasted all my time following the order of Zod….come to think of it, he did have a huge obsession with making other men kneel before him."

"I'm not really touching that one," Karen said, wrinkling her nose up in amusement, and both Alura and Lara looked extremely amused.

"Well….it's time," Faora said with a smile and she decided to grip onto Clark's shirt.

Naturally it was made out of cheap human fabric, that tore completely off but Karen grabbed her from behind and shook her head.

"You know that I never hold back from getting something that I want," Faora replied, a challenging glint in her eye.

"And you should know that you're not the one that leads this dance," Karen said as she held Faora and Raya decided to get involved.

That being said, Faora was stripped of her clothing, her dark hair falling over her magnificent and full breasts, with rosy nipples that stuck out, begging to be sucked, to be serviced and Clark placed his hand on one of her full melons.

"Kal-El, please," Faora whispered and his hand squeezed her tit, causing her eyes to close and she could feel his manhood brush against her slit but he pulled back with a smile.

"Let's make sure you get you properly warmed up first," Karen whispered in her ear and Faora nodded her head, feeling her fingers go deep between her legs.

Raya was running her hands down Kal's body and she leaned forward, giving him a hungry kiss. Their lips connected together, their tongues danced in pure and utter passion with each other, with neither wanting to give up any ground to each other.

Faora was held in place by Karen and her fingers pushed between her legs. The dark haired Kryptonian was now forced down to her knees.

Raya stroked Kal's manhood and Karen grabbed Faora and whispered in her ear.

"Let's see what you make of a real cock."

Kal's manhood was pushed between her lips and the woman engulfed his manhood into her mouth. She rocked herself forward, with Karen guiding the back of her head.

"Go ahead Kal, fuck her face," Raya whispered, his manhood working into her mouth and she rocked him a little bit more, wrapping her lips around his tool and it slammed into her mouth.

Faora leaned her mouth into him and took him down her throat, fucking him as deep as she could manage down her throat. Her lips tightened around him, giving him an amazing suction. Her eyes widened.

Kal was pushing himself deep into her and he could see Karen go down between his legs, her tongue licking his balls. That was like pure electricity with the blonde causing him to tingle.

Faora managed to fit all of his manhood into her mouth, nearly choking on it when it continued its journey deep into his mouth. That being said, she managed to stay the course, working his manhood deep into her mouth, and slurping on him, bringing his manhood right into the back of her throat.

That being said, she wanted his cum into her, she didn't really feel complete without it and she could see Karen down behind her once again and Raya had taken Karen's place.

Raya licked Kal's balls and then fondled them, assisting him in nailing Faora in the mouth.

She continued to give him a sloppy blowjob, her mouth around him, and she continued to bring him closer and closer to the edge of a climax. She slowly worked him over, her mouth wrapped hungrily around his tool as she worked him over.

Eventually something had to give and his orgasm was that something. Kal grabbed Faora's face and pushed his manhood into her, launching his cum into her mouth.

The dark haired Kryptonian female could feel the pleasure, but they were not done.

"You will be on your knees for your new master," Karen said, slamming Faora on the rear end and that was something that caused the heat between her legs to tingle. She situated herself on her hands and knees.

Raya's hand stroked Kal-El, getting him hard in no time.

"You want this bitch, you take her, make her squeal beneath you," Karen whispered, and she could see Faora look over her shoulder, but Karen dropped down to the ground, wrapping her strong legs around her head. "You're going to eat me, and you're going to do a good job at it."

No stranger to her way around a woman's pussy, Faora dove into her. Karen bucked her hips up, her tender hot juices splashing into the dark haired brunette's mouth.

Kal's throbbing prick was an extremely hard and he was up against her. His hands placed on her hips once again and he ran his hands all over her. His manhood was this close to slipping inside her and Raya guided it.

"Take her, take her all night," Raya whispered and she gave Kal a kiss, before walking over and allowing Karen to lie back on the ground of the Fortress.

Kal's cock hardened even more at the sight of Faora eating out Karen's pussy and Raya made Karen do the same to her.

With his manhood at full strength, Kal lined it up with her slick slit and prepared to penetrate her. There was a loud moan with Kal sliding inside of her.

Her walls clenched around his rod, and he sank his manhood into her from behind. His hands roamed all over her body and she whimpered, the more that he plowed into her from behind. She closed her eyes tightly and he rammed into her from behind.

Faora's moans escalated, she could feel him fill her up in new and amazing ways. She had never felt the experience of a cock inside of her body and she was feeling it right now. His hands roamed over her body.

"You're mine now," Kal whispered to her.

Faora was not going to argue, mostly because she was hungrily sucking Karen's juices from her pussy. The blonde fired the juices into her mouth and Kal was behind her, ramming into her tight pussy over and over again from behind.

Something would have to give eventually but Kal worked her over like a well oiled piston. His manhood slid into her from behind, and she clenched him hard, his manhood pushing deep into her depths.

Faora gave a lustful purr, a growl when he worked his way into her. The man pushed deep into her a little bit more. She was being pushed closer to the edge.

"Are you still with me?" Kal whispered and he clenched her breast from behind, running his hand over them and she nodded.

She could feel him almost all the way into her and then he pulled all the way out of her, tempting her, teasing her.

She gave a lustful groan and he once again planted his length into her body, and she was nearly shivering with the pleasure. His hands roamed her body, touching every inch of her hot flesh. His manhood was being tugged at between her legs.

"For someone with all of that bravado, I would have thought that you would be able to hang on for much longer."

He paused and allowed her to come down from the orgasm. Raya was driven to another orgasm by Karen and Karen was driven to one likewise, splashing Faora's face with her juices. It was an erotic chain reaction.

Faora pulled herself up, Karen's honey dripping from her face.

"Please, I ask you to ride you, I want to see your face, and the arousal in your eyes, when I'm bouncing up and down on your cock."

"Since you've been such a good girl…..I think that you have my blessing to so," Karen offered and Faora smiled, allowing Kal to pull out of her.

Then her legs snaked around his midsection and she pushed herself around him, her dripping hot pussy was aimed right next to his manhood, which was thick, throbbing, and erect, nearly about ready to be pushed into her.

Faora closed her eyes, and speared herself down onto his manhood, her thighs bringing him deep into her.

"That feels so good," Faora said, rocking her hips down.

The Kryptonian vixen was gaining more momentum and Raya found herself watching the erotic actions.

With a grin on her face, Karen pulled Raya towards her and their pussies scissored together, giving off an amazing level of heat, the two of them grinding together with pleasure. That caused Faora to blink and give a squeal of great pleasure, the two of them having increased and escalated pleasure with the other.

Their hot lips scissored together, rubbing each other, and the two of them seemed to be trying to gain a greater amount of arousal with the other.

Faora watched the erotic show around her, that was so hot, really hot in fact. She pushed her hips down onto him, bouncing up and down, feeling his manhood bury into her.

"Oooh, take me, I'm yours, I want….just take me, keep taking me," Faora whimpered, her breasts swaying up and down in front of his face.

Kal grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, causing her lustful moans to get even more lustful. He continued to play with her and she continued to ride them.

She reached her hand behind her, sticking her finger up her ass, causing it to be well lubricated. She saw Kal's eyes travel to that area and she smiled.

"Don't worry honey, after you give me your cum, you can take it, now cum for me," Faora said, pushing herself down onto him, grabbing his arms.

"Oooh, give it to her, she's earned it," Karen whispered, scissoring her pussy against Raya's even more, causing the devious friction to increase.

Despite the fact that they were in the Arctic, things were about ready to heat up a little more. That being said, both of them closed their eyes, with the pleasure filling their bodies.

Faora was summoning all of her strength to her inner chamber. She really knew how to work a cock and she felt him bury his way into her.

"I'm….cumming," Kal grunted, and Faora writhed her lips around him, smiling when she continued to ride him.

"Go ahead, honey, cum for me, you know that you want to give me everything that you have," Faora whispered to him and Kal tried to hold back.

Her well lubricated walls hugged him and he could not hold back forever. His hips rose up, meeting her inner walls.

Faora closed her eyes and allowed him to push into her a little bit more. His balls were getting heavy and she knew that she was closer. She was almost there, she just needed to push things a little bit more.

"That's it, that's it," Faora panted, her breasts swaying in front of his face and Clark lifted his hands up, groping her chest. She moaned with his hands working her over and her tight center closed around his tool as it made its way deep into her body.

He eventually lost himself, his balls launching a load of his cum into her body. Faora threw her head back and he shot his load into her, spurt after spurt of his juices splattering into her body.

"It's beginning tonight, I think…"

"I think we can push things a little bit further," Faora whispered and she leaned down, planting a juicy kiss on Clark's lips and he returned with one of his own. The two of them once again continued their fun, with Raya and Karen waiting their turn.

* * *

Lana sat outside once again, she was trying to get things together in her mind but perhaps she had managed to figure out a way to push the pieces together all of the way.

"So, it's funny how that I was the one who started this one," Lana replied, with Clark showing up.

Clark pulled her up to her feet and gave her a kiss, and Lana returned it, even though she felt odd.

"You know, the fact is I think that she reawakened a part of you, and it might have been a part that you really didn't fully embrace," Clark said and Lana corked her eyebrow at him, placing her hand on her hip.

"You think that wasn't a part that I embraced?" Lana asked and Clark gave her a warm smile. It caused something to tingle between her legs but never the less, her heart was beating quicker and quicker the more that he stared into her eyes.

"I'll be honest, there's a lot about myself that I didn't completely embrace."

Clark thought that was true, Clark Kent gave him a foundation but he needed to embrace where he came from and more importantly what he could be.

"I think that's the case for most teenagers though," Chloe said popping in with the both of them. "So how are you feeling?"

"Actually I'm feeling pretty good now that I've got my head sorted out," Lana said and Chloe and Clark exchanged smiles with each other. "Just in time, isn't it?"

"If you mean just in time for Clark to take that next step into the world, then yes," Chloe said and Clark smiled.

"Never forget where I come from, both from Krypton and Smallville but there is an entire world out there with problems and looking for someone, anyone to save them," Clark continued and Chloe smiled.

"It looks like a job for….well you," Chloe said, not even saying the name that he eventually would become.

He wasn't towards that step in his life and it would really might be a long time before he got to that point. But should he ever get there, Chloe was willing to support him anyway.

"Tess has something for you that she wants you to see," Chloe said and she was interested about it as well. It was news to her after Tess had sprung it on her out of the blue.

Clark had to admit that he was fairly excited to see what Tess had cooked up for him. That being said, the young man decided that he would pay a trip to her, now that Lana was in Chloe's capable hands.

"I figured that Chloe would send you by."

Clark spotted Tess, who greeted him with a bright smile and offered him a chance to sit down.

"Just taking care of a few things, but you know, the fact that you're there to scratch an itch when I need it makes me feel really good about myself," Tess told Clark and Clark smiled back at her.

"You know me, I'm happy to help whenever possible."

"I know that you are and that what makes you amazing," Tess said, throwing her arms around Clark and pulling him into a hug and then giving him a long kiss. She backed off. "I'm sure that you think that I'm up to something and….if you did, you'd be right."

Clark could really appreciate her blunt honesty all things considered and he really wondered where she was going now. He was going to find out in a few seconds that was for sure. Tess took him across the way and opened up the door.

There was something that shined bright on the other side and Clark rather looked towards it.

"I figure that if you are going to be a savior for the world, then you should really do your best ot look the park, especially if you want to go public," Tess said and Clark raised an eyebrow. Tess placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed the tension knot in it. "Not that I'm trying to rush you, it's just that….."

"No, I know that you're not trying to rush me, it's fine," Clark replied to her and she smiled, leaning in towards him.

"Good, I'm glad," Tess whispered in his ear after a second and once again, she worked the tension knot that he had in his shoulder, even though it really wasn't tense. "That being said, the suit can shift to normal clothes or can be worn underneath it. It really depends what way you want to go. Also, as your powers increase, you should absorb solar radiation at a much quicker rate."

Clark nodded, he realized this, his mother had told him something about that. Tess was hitting an amazing stride though and she was just beginning.

"But naturally, why should I tell when I could show?" Tess asked him and she showed it. "Just place your hand on the shield on the suit."

Clark recognized the suit having the crest of the house of El and he pressed his hand on the suit, causing it to form on him. It was black and white, not exactly his usual primary colors.

"You can shift the colors any way you want because of a mere though," Tess explained to him and Clark nodded. "It's just that those colors are the easiest to put on default."

"I see….."

Alicia popped her head into the office, followed by Lois, who stepped towards him.

"I have to say, he looks pretty good in uniform," Lois said to Alicia but she gave Lois a smile and a wink.

"He might look good in the uniform, yes, but I think that he'd look even better out of it," Alicia said, that being said she settled on running her hands down Clark's chest. Karen and Kara turned up behind them to show their approval.

"But it would be a shame to have it off of him so quickly," Karen said and Alicia opened her mouth. "You can appreciate unwrapping him later."

"The girl has a point," Tess replied, amusement dancing through her eyes, trying not to laugh, at least trying not to laugh too much.

"So, I'll race you," Kara told him and Kal turned to her. "New suit or not, I'm still going to kick your ass."

"You might not want to get too cocky," Clark told her and Kara smiled, stepping forward and grabbing his shoulders. Her body pressed against him and her leg dangled over the side of his hip.

"But I'm not, you know I'm not, I'm fully intending to help you get the most out of that suit, before one of them gets you out of that suit," Kara said with a saucy smile on her face. "How about it, a nice little race, and let's make things interesting, shall we?"

Clark turned to Kara and he could tell that she had something devious up her sleeves. He couldn't really wait, there was just something about her passion that stirred him up a little bit.

"What do you have in mine?"

"One race, around the world, whoever wins, gets to do whatever they want to the person that loses," Kara said and Clark smiled at her.

"Are you trying to say that even if someone loses, they might not really lose?"

Kara's smile contorted on her face. "That's exactly what I'm trying to say actually….but don't really take things too personally when you're standing there eating my dust."

Clark raised his eyebrow. "Really….we'll see about that."

He could see Kara bolt out of the window suddenly, and Clark decided to test out the capabilities of the suit.

Tess smiled, she was glad that she didn't have that many papers sitting on her office desk. That being said, she still had some and they went flying.

Karen was a big help, catching all of them at super powered speed. Tess gave Karen a gracious look as she managed to keep all of the papers in her arms, stacking them on the desk.

"So, I'm really surprised that you're not a part of this," Lois said to Karen and Karen's grin got extremely wicked.

"Actually, I'll check out the afterparty, I'm sure that it will end with a bang."

"Several, likely," Lois said and it was a brand new world coming soon, but she didn't quite know what will happen.

The adventure would continue and things might just get strange from here.

**End.**


End file.
